Tiempos De Un Universo No Explorado
by noona-kane
Summary: Secuela de "Antes de esos tiempos". Porque la vida pasa, el tiempo y la vida puede darte momentos dulces y amargos. Porque cuando decidiste reunirlos el mundo entero cambió y con ello el destino de todos que te rodean. Adv: slash, hetero. Ocs y Oocs jsjsjs Parejas principales: SiriusxSeverus, JamesxLily, HarryxDraco. Mucho mas.
1. Prólogo

¡Hey! Hi again. Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic – jsjsjsjs – basado en un espacio tiempo que no tenía planificado. Me explico: Resulta que sólo tenía planeado " **An** **tes de esos Tiempo** **s** " - fic que ya subí a mi perfil – y otro llamado "Si Fueran Otros Tiempos" - sin publicar – que trata de los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía. Pero me di cuenta que ese fic no explicaba mucho lo sucedido entre ambas historias; por lo que decidí hacer estas historias que tratan básicamente de sucesos relevantes en la vida de los Merodeadores, sus parejas e hijos... (Incluso un par de nietos).

Entonces este fic es más como una serie de historias cortitas contadas cronológicamente que hablan un poco sobre la visa de nuestros personajes después de terminado el fic "Antes de Esos Tiempos".

-.-

 **Advertencia Principal** : Yo escribo Yaoi/Slash/Homo como quieras llamarle; sigue siendo ChicoxChico, entonces... Si no te gusta esta temática, eres libre darle al botoncito de reversa y buscar otra cosa que sea mas de tu agrado.

La mayoría son Ocs mios otros de mi querida sempai a quien le pedí permiso para usarlos. Aunque siento que su personalidades son diferentes a lo que Tlacuilo-san les dio en su momento. :P

-.-

 **Ren** **uncia de derechos** : El universo principal de Harry Potter es de nuestra querida y contrariada Jk Rowling – Como es eso _Jotaka?_ Ahora resulta que McGonnagal conoció a Newt? -. **Eileen, Lynxs, Antares y Dhur** son pensamiento y creación de _Tlacuilo_ - _san_. Todo el ooc y desmadre es mio.

-.-

Pareja principal: Ehmnn sería **, SirRus, HarCo, JamIly, RemIus**

Secuela de " **Antes de Esos Tiempo** **s** " ( _Antes de esos tiempos nos conocimos realmente_ ).

-.-

 **Nota de autor:** Como dije mas arriba. Los shoot se basan en un momento en especifico de cada personaje, pero abarcan en general su vida y personalidad. Con esto supongo que entenderán que son en su mayoría ocs. Pero como sus papis son quienes amamos tanto pues estos tienen mucha participación.

Así que, cariño, te aviso; Acepto reclamos, sugerencias y tomatazos, pero lo acepto por mis errores de escritura, no por mis chicos. ;)

A Leer...

…::...

..::..

.::.

 **Tiempos de un universo no explorado**

…::...

..::..

.::.

 **MAS ALLA DE UNA GRADUACION.**

Faltaba un día, tan solo un día y ya no volverían allí.

" _Al_ _menos_ , _no_ _como_ _alumnos_ " pensaba Sirius. A su lado su hermanito Regulus leía la carta de su prima Narcissa. Mientras él, con pergamino en mano preparaba una lista de cosas y personas, sin sentido aparente.

Narcissa dice que asistirá pero Lucius no está seguro. Aun se siente indispuesto.— Habló el menor una vez terminó de leer.

—Esta bien, encargué comida suficiente. Kuki estaba encantada de cocinar todo lo que le pedí. Esa elfa es bien útil— Dijo mientras junto al nombre " _Narcissa y compañía_ " escribía un signo de interrogación. Poco antes de iniciar su último año escolar había recibido de su tío Alphard una elfa pequeña pero trabajadora llamada Kuki que le encantaba la cocina. Severus se había negado al inicio pero la pequeña le había visto con sus enormes ojos almendrados y a Sev no le había quedado de otra que aceptarle. Aunque le había impuesto tantas reglas que al final sólo se encargaba de la cocina, cosa que parecía agrandarle.

—¿Que hacen ustedes dos? La cena está pronta a iniciar— En aquellos momentos Severus hizo aparición. De inmediato Regulus se había levantado y preguntado si es que Lucius le había enviado una carta y del como se encontraba. Sirius se había quedado embobado viendo la figura de Severus, quien con su uniforme pulcro, y su cabello más largo – le llegaba bajo los hombros – que se mecía suavemente con el viento. Su ceja alzada y sus labios en una delgada linea. Sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Había cruzado algunas palabras con Regulus. Pero le miraba a éL. —¡Oye, _Pulgoso_! Te estoy hablando— Sirius se puso de pie y le sonrió. Se acercó al Slytherin mayor y le tomó de la cintura. Apegándolo a su cuerpo. Como acto reflejo, Severus pasó sus manos por su cuello –No me ignores, _chucho_.

Sirius se rió al momento que le daba un beso. A Severus no le gustaba ser besado en público – mucho público – pero con solo Regi a su lado y este haciendo que miraba a otro lado, porque no le gustaban esas muestras de cariño; sabía que _su_ Severus no le pondría _peros_.

—Dios ¿No pueden esperar hasta su ceremonia?— Desde el castillo James les gritaba mientras ambos se separaban un poco.

—Cállate Potter— Alzó Severus la voz y volvió a besar a Black. En la cena cada uno se sentaría en su mesa correspondiente y él quería estar un momento mas con Sirius.

—James, no hables de más— Le dijo Lily mas bajo. —Recuerda que Severus no sabe de eso.— Le tomó la mano –Además, no les molestes, deja que se quieran un poco mas.

—Cariño, esos dos van más allá de solo _quererse_ — Se fijó en que Regulus ya caminaba hacia ellos —¡Ehy! ¿Mañana vas a ayudarnos?

—Que pasa Potter ¿Le temes a un poco de trabajo duro en casa de tu amigo?

—Después no digas que te dejamos de lado _pequeño_ Black.— Dijo James a un curioso Black. Si bien James era mayor que él, en cuanto a alturas; Regulus le ganaba por sobre una cabeza y aún le faltaba crecer.

—Tengo que ir a otro lado antes. Pero no faltaré—. Y con eso se marchó hacia el interior del castillo.

—¿Aun les falta mucho?— Petter había aparecido con ellos en ese momento. Últimamente el muchacho estaba menos tiempo con ellos. Pero todos lo atribuían a que era debido a las materias que el cursaba sus horarios eran muy diferentes.

—Ah, _Wormtail_. No no es mucho. Mas que nada el jardín que Sirius quiere encargarse personalmente— Le dijo James sonriente.

A su lado Lily asintió. —Sirius y Severus le prohibieron a Kuki que se acercara al patio. No hasta que Sirius elimine al _dementor_.

Los tres miraron a la pareja en cuestión.

Desde pequeño, Sev había creído que en el patio de su casa había un _dementor_ junto a la chatarra de su padre. El nunca lo había visto pero podía sentir la pena inundarlo cuando se acercaba a esas cosas. Su madre también se lo había prohibido. Cuando Sirius se enteró de eso había decidido encargarse él solo pero siempre terminaba dejándolo para después. Y ya no podía aplazarlo mas.

—Si realmente hay algo oscuro ahí. Sería bueno que estuviéramos juntos. Quienes mejor que nosotros para deshacernos de cualquier amenaza— James dijo mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca -regalo de Lily -. Mejor vamos por ellos, la cena está por iniciar y esos siguen... ahmnn _cariñosos_.

…::...

Desde aquella vez en quinto año, muchas cosas habían cambiado, más aún después de que en sexto curso, Remus hubiera mordido a Severus. Que después descubrieran que había sido a propósito era algo que Remus aún no se perdonaba, por el hecho de permitir que su lado animal – y sobre natural – tomara acciones en su sentir.

Se había alejado un poco de ellos. Sobre todo cuando - y hablando en temas de manada – Sirius había decidido " _Luchar_ " por el _Omega_ contra él, quien era el _Alfa_ del grupo.

Cosa que a Sirius le tenía sin cuidado. De igual manera a _Remus_ - _El_ _mago_. Pero los días de luna; su parte animal resentía el rechazo y un par de veces prefería alejarse de la pareja.

Le consolaba saber que lo que a él - la bestia – le molestaba era que Sirius se haya comportado como _Alfa_ y no que el _Omega_ le haya rechazado.

Entonces, ahora se encontraba solo en la sala de prefectos. Mirando nuevamente los cuadros de los alumnos anteriores. Hacía poco el cuadro de ellos – los de séptimo junto a los premios anuales - adornaba la pared. Exactamente, abajo del cuadro que El siempre veía.

Un olor suave a cítricos y tierra húmeda junto a los arándanos y el cuero fueron percibidos en el ambiente. Ya no estaba solo.

—Ah~ el año de Lucius— Severus estaba de un lado y del otro Lily.

—No sabía que El fuera prefecto— Comentó la pelirroja mirando la imagen. Evidentemente interesada.

—Solo compartimos un año escolar. Además como Gryffindors no conocíais mucho a los de mi casa, pero El es Lucius Malfoy— Y señaló al joven de cabello largo y pose altiva. Aquel mismo mago que siempre atraía la mirada de Lupin. No podía creerlo. Había oído hablar de ese joven por mucho tiempo sin saber que era El mismo que El solía ver cuando estaba en ese salón.

Lily solo negó un poco y palmeandole el hombro le señaló la puerta –vamos, que nos esperan.

En la entrada estaban Sirius, Petter y james. Lily tomó la mano de su novio pero antes de que Severus se acerque a Sirius, Remus le tomó de la manga de la túnica. Sev se volteó.

—El asunto de la poción. Acepto la oferta—. Severus asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Luego siguió el ejemplo de Lily y le tomó la mano a Sirius.

Desde que Severus había sido mordido, se había auto impuesto el mejorar la poción matalobos, usándose como conejillo de indias. Desde entonces y cuando sintió que realmente surtía efecto la poción le había preguntado a Remus si quería probarla también. Mientras mas hombres lobos la probaran mejores resultados podrían obtener y así hacerle mejoras.

Durante el último año, Remus se había negado a ser participe de ese experimento. En parte debido a lo que _los hijos de la luna_ decían. De como dormiría sus sentidos e instinto, dejándole indefenso ante los predadores del bosque. Pero ya no asistirían a Hogwarts, mucho menos al bosque prohibido, que había sido el hogar de sus transformaciones durante siete años.

…::...

—No puedo creer que hayas sido aprobado por al academia. Cada año le bajan mas al nivel...— Molestaba Severus a James quien le comentaba las buenas nuevas de esa mañana.

—¡Oye! Que yo también fui aceptado— Se quejaba Sirius a su lado mientras miraba por la ventana. Ambos iban muy juntos.

—Y con eso reafirmo mi punto— Pero le sonrió. Mientras retomaba la conversación con Remus –Por cierto, no has dicho que vas a hacer ahora.

—Voy a seguir la carrera de mi padre. El era _reconocedor de Espectros_ — Dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

—Seguro que se siente orgulloso de ello— Remus sonrió ante lo dicho por Lily. Su padre había fallecido hacía poco. Finalmente la pena de perder a su esposa le había superado y en marzo le había dicho Adiós. Al menos el pudo comunicarle su interés de continuar con su trabajo. Por eso mismo quería estar en todos sus sentidos cuando empiece sus estudios. Y una de esas cosas era controlar su parte bestial, incluso si debía sedarla y para ello empezaría a tomar la poción matalobos.

En ese momento y como siempre, Petter entró con las manos llenas de dulces.

—Sigo sin entender porque Petter siempre aparece con dulces cuando la señora pasa con el carrito preguntando.— Finalmente Regulus había dicho palabra desde que iniciaran el viaje de regreso. Desde hacía un tiempo el menor de los Black se pasaba las idas y venidas del colegio en el vagón con ellos. Era silencioso así que no les molestaba.

—No me gusta esperar— respondió con simpleza.

—Además, asi puede escoger las cajas de ranas que mas le llamen la atención.

Petter sonrió. Después de todo, sus amigos le conocían bastante bien. Aunque El siempre se guardaba un par de ases bajo la manga. Ellos no tenían idea de los nuevos amigos que se había hecho Petter durante esto años. Y era mejor así.

El viaje fue tranquilo, incluso silencioso a ratos. Después de todo; sería el último viaje de ellos en ese tren. Curiosamente, en ese mismo lugar se habían conocido, al menos 4 de ellos. Severus y Lily habían llegado juntos desde su calle y sentados en el expreso cuando dos muchachos de su edad entraron al vagón y mientras ellos hablaban se burlaban de sus preferencias en cuanto a casas. Ya que Snape prefería Slytherin – la casa de su madre Eileen – y no Gryffindor como la mayoría. Como esos niños. Sirius y James.

Severus recorrió con la vista el vagón. Sus ojos se posaron en Lily, quien sentada frente a ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la ventana. Durante un tiempo le soñó sentada a su lado y tomando su mano; ahora quien iba de su lado era el mismo cuatro ojos molesto que conoció en primer año... Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius. El otro chico molesto., aquella espina en el trasero... El chucho pulgoso que había menospreciado la casa Slytherin, mismo con quien compartía lecho durante el último tiempo. Después de haber odiado la casa de las serpientes se había ido a meter el solo al nido de una.

Sonrió un poco al sentir el brazo de Black acariciar su costado. No se miraban, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos pero cómodamente acoplados.

Pronto; la entrada al túnel les dio la bienvenida al termino de su viaje. Cuando la luz llegó a ellos nuevamente su viaje había terminado. Habían llegado a la estación. Muchos padres estaban esperando la llegada de sus hijos, aquellos de primer año, muy pocos venían a buscar a los jóvenes de último año; después de todo, estos ya eran adultos, en el caso de Severus y Remus, ya no tenían padres y los demás no habían aparecido porque consideraban a estos ya mayores.

Cuando se bajaron del tren; El grupo caminó hacía la calle, pero antes de cruzar el umbral. Sirius le dio un beso a Severus al momento que James lo hacía con Lily. Petter y Remus sonrieron un poco mientras negaban divertidos y de un _puff_ Black, Potter y Pettigrew desaparecieron.

—Creía que Sirius me acompañaría también...— Dijo mirando a Lily. Esta solo se encogió de hombros.

—James me dijo que necesitaba comprar algunas cosas ahora que llegáramos a Londres. De seguro Sirius y Petter le acompañaran.

—Si, era un asunto " _sorpresa_ "— Remus dijo señalando a Lily. Severus asintió pensando en que Potter le compraría alguna chuchería a Lily.

—¿Y si vamos por un helado?

—Y luego donde Damocles.

—También podemos comprar ingredientes para esas nuevas pociones que querías probar de tu libro extranjero.— Señaló Lily. Obviamente trataban de distraerse mutuamente. Pero Severus asintió a lo pedido por sus amigos mientras una mínima sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

…::...

Cuando Damocles les vio entrar, se alegró —¡Severus! Me hubieras dicho que salías hoy. Hubiera ido especialmente a la estación— dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro —Lily ¡Querida Lily! ¿Hoy vienes a curiosear?— Ella negó.

—Hoy vengo de cliente— El anciano sonrió aun mas.

—Ah~ Damocles: este es mi amigo Remus. El también es...

—Hombre-lobo... Quien te mordió.— Dijo de forma seria pero sin enojo. Los tras asintieron —¿Quieres la matalobos? Patente pendiente— dijo lo último como si hablara del precio oferta.

—Si, me gustaría probarla— y así fue que ambos jóvenes se internaron en otra salita mientras Lily miraba el muestrario que el hombre siempre tenía a mano. En cuanto desaparecieron de la estancia. Ella levantó su brazo. Mostrando un reloj de pulsera delicado y femenino. Tomó su varita y pronunció unas palabras de forma baja. Sabía que el mensaje le llegaría a James y ellos Estarían al tanto.

…::...

por eso cuando James sintió el calor de la magia rodear su muñeca, levantó su manga para ver como Lily le avisaba que estaban con Damocles.

—Aun tenemos unas horas. Después van por helados y a comprar cosas— Gritó mientras salía de la casa.

En el jardín se encontraban Petter y Sirius peleando con un Boggart que habitaba la chatarra de Severus. No era un dementor como creían, pero este ser ciertamente daba la misma sensación. En cuanto pudieron congelarlo, Petter lo metió en una maleta que había hechizado y lo cerraron con magia. Petter lo llevó hacia el interior.

—¿Cuantas personas van a venir?— Habló James mientras terminaba de recortar el pasto.

—¿Además de nosotros?— Potter asintió —Si aparecen los Malfoy seríamos diez.

—¿Y por que no solo ocultar todo esto?— Y señaló el jardín en general.

—Porque mas que quiero hacer en el jardín antes de empezar la academia. Y sacar a ese bicho de ahí ya me tomaría mucho tiempo— dijo mientras agitaba su varita e iba desapareciendo la basura.

—Petter, sobre la mesa del comedor hay unos paquetes, tráelos— Petter salió unos minutos después con varias cosas en sus manos.

Los paquetes de diferentes tamaños entre sus manos y con un movimiento de la varita de Sirius se fueron desenvolviendo y creciendo. Con cuidado os acomodó y cuando el espacio estuvo listo; solos se acomodaron. Una mesa grande con un mantel claro, sobre esta, una sombrilla que mantendrían frescos los alimentos que Kuki colocaría mas tarde. Unas lonas multicolores en el suelo central para la celebración.

—James, ayúdame con los globos.

—A que altura los quieres.

—Ahí está bien.

—Que mas hago— Preguntó Petter.

—La pérgola.

—Bien, por cierto; alguien está en la entrada.

—¡Valla! Hermano, te has esmerado.

—¡Reggi!— El menor de los Black traía ropas cómodas pero elegantes. Sobre su túnica negra con piel azulada a los bordes. La elegancia propia de los Black. —¿Pasaste a la tienda?

—Por supuesto. Son las ropas de Severus después de todo— Dijo mientras levantaba las bolsas con las túnicas dentro —Ah si, y también tus ropas.— Y sin mas entró en la casa.

—Regulus parece muy cariños con Snape— Petter dijo mientras acomodaba las flores usando su varita en la pérgola.

—Es porque Narcissa está lejos. De alguna manera ve a Severus como su familia.

—¿¡En vez de a ti que eres su hermano mayor?!— y ambos se rieron de Sirius.

…::...

Para la tarde todo estaba iluminado. Habían velas flotando al compás de la música.

Petter le había puesto un conjuro simple a la pérgola. Algo extra que Sirius no había pedido pero que El había hecho apra alegrarles. Los hechizos ilusorios se le daban bien.

—Me siento desnudo— Decía Black mientras se pasaba la mano una y otra vez por su cabello corto.

—Eso te pasa por embrujar las velas y no fijarte antes de que no hubiera algo en el camino.— Narcissa, que recién había llegado terminaba de acomodar los últimos detalles del atuendo de Sirius. Quien llevaba un elegante traje de color Marfil, una túnica color perla con detalles en hilos negros y brillantes bordados delicadamente. Narcissa le había acomodado algunas flores de lis que era las favoritas de Sev.

—Narcissa... Quiero agradecerte por lo que harás esta noche. Lamento que Lucius no haya podido venir.

Entonces; escucharon unas risas. Lily y Severus habían regresado de su salida. Justo cuando James y Petter terminaban de acomodar sus ropajes.

El primero en acercarse a la salida del jardín fue Severus. Iba a medio camino de quitarse la túnica. Dejando ver el entallado suéter que usaba esa tarde.

—¿Que es esto?— Dijo Severus en un tono mas bajo. De inmediato Sirius se acercó a El —Sirius...? Que pasó con tu cabello... Porque vistes... así...?— de pronto comenzó a retroceder mientras Sirius aceptaba.

—Hey! Sev... Yo... Ah~ sorpresa...?— Severus le miró con incredulidad. —Yo... Mhnn— Recuerda que tenía todo un discurso preparado, aunque también había pensado en que al ver el jardín Severus correría de inmediato a sus brazos... No que retrocedería, como ahora. —Hay algo que quiero darte...— Dijo mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¡NO!— Para cuando Sirius encontró el anillo, Severus se había ido. Rápidamente se marchó por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio.

—Que..— No supo que decir. Miró a Lily y señaló el pasillo.

—¿En serio no se lo habías propuesto? Creía que ya... ustedes...— Lily parecía contrariada —Pero que esperas!? Ve con El— Y lo empujó para que entrara en la casa.

Mientras ella señalaba a Remus para ir al dormitorio de Severus cuando pequeño y ahora funcionaba para invitados. Mientras ella iba al baño a arreglarse.

—¿Crees que habrá boda?— Escucharon decir a Regulus a lo lejos. Pero no la respuesta de quien sea le haya preguntado.

…::...

—Sev ¿Puedo entrar?

—Para que...

—Tu sabes...

—¿Esta era la razón de tu actitud durante la semana?

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

—Sorpresa?! Casarnos?!

—Te amo ¿porque no querría casarme contigo?

La puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver un rostro lúgubre que escondía lágrimas.

—Y ¿Porque habrías de amarme?

—Como que porque...

—Sirius, lo nuestro fue extraño desde el inicio. Y luego que después de que me mordieran tu no te alejaras y luego lo de ser un _omega_ en potencia y tu un _alfa_ y...

—No sigas.— Dijo acercándose a la puerta. —Déjame entrar por favor— le susurró mientras acariciaba los dedos por entre el borde de la puerta. Severus le dio el espacio para que entre.

De inmediato Sirius cerró la puerta tras El y le tomó de un desprevenido y necesitado abrazo. —Te lo quise decir desde el primer instante. Te amo.— Lo abrazó con mas fuerza —ya no recuerdo desde cuando, puede que desde el mismo momento en que entre a ese vagón y te vi reír con la pelirroja.— Acarició con su mejilla la contraria. —Puede que haya estado terriblemente celoso de ella y de Malfoy... Hasta de mi hermanito. Todos tenían tu atención menos yo.

—Podrías haber sido mas amigable también— Severus temió levantar la voz, un nudo en su garganta, con amenaza de nuevas lágrimas le impedían hablar mas alto. —O haber ido a Slytherin conmigo.

—Ya sabes como soy, no quería ser como mi familia, yo... era pequeño e idiota, James se había vuelto mi primer amigo real y quería compartir con El.— Se alejó un poco para mirarle a los ojos. Esperaba una respuesta.

Severus abrió los ojos y le miró largamente. Hasta que sus manos subieron por su cuello y acariciaron los cortos mechones de cabello. Con el paso del tiempo el rostro de Sirius se había perfilado mas y con el cabello corto demarcaban mas sus facciones masculinas... Dio un largo suspiro. —Puede que yo no te haya querido desde hacía tanto como tu— sonrió un poco —Pero si te amo... Tanto que...— sus mejillas se colorearon —Tanto que a veces siento celos y dudas de mi mismo.

—¿Como podrías? Eres increíble.

—¿Eres tu quien habla? O el alfa...— Preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior. Desde su mordida, Sirius había cambiado con El, su trato y mucho mas. Remus le había comentado una vez, que si un alfa encontraba un omega y se juntaban – hablando de los hombres lobos – este sería amable y cariñoso con su pareja. No como se cree que siempre son salvajes. Cuando Sirius se convirtió en su _alfa_... Severus dudó de la legitimidad de sus sentimientos. De si era Sirius queriendo a Severus o el _can_ _alfa_ protegiendo al _lobo_ _omega_ ¿Si lo quería a El o a lo que podía ofrecerle?

—Escúchame bien Severus Snape. La única vez que permití a mi animal hablar por mi fue cuando te protegí de Remus aquella primera noche. Desde entonces y antes siempre he sido yo. Hablándote a ti, Severus. Aceptando eso que siento por ti y queriendo expresártelo.— Le sonrió. Honestamente, si Sirius hubiera sabido de esos complejos en Severus habría sido mas claro con El.

Severus sonrió, pero no como solía hacerlo, no de esa forma tímida y parca; en sus finos labios se había formado una amplia sonrisa- Mostrando sus dientes y levantando las mejillas sonrojadas. Sirius no se contuvo mas y le besó. Beso que fue bien recibido por Snape y quien con ganas correspondió. Se sentía tan bien, tan liviano, tan feliz.

Sus pies se movieron hacia atrás y ambos cayeron sobre la cama. Con los sentimientos a flor de piel, planeaban entregarse en ese momento. De igual forma a como lo habían estado haciendo desde sexto año pero de forma tan diferente, esta vez se sabía mutuo. Esa vez ambos eran completamente sinceros al otro.

O bueno~ Esa era su intensión.

" _C_ _u_ _idado_ " Al inicio parecían murmullos.

" _Tranquila, solo ponemos un_ _h_ _ec_ _h_ _izo aquí y se arregla_ " Esa era la voz de Regulus.

" _no me refiero a eso, si no que no_ _h_ _ay que hacer muc_ _h_ _o ruido_ " Bueno, no lo estaban logrando. Podían escuchar la voz de la pelirroja mas claro cada vez.

" _Pero al final ¿Si va haber ceremonia o que?"_

" _Conocemos a Padfood, esos dos se quieren demasiado para mi gusto"_

" _Ya acéptalo James"_

" _Si no lo aceptara Remus, no_ _h_ _ubiera pasado mi tarde de_ _graduación_ _ayudando a sacar un boggart del patio de Snape_ ".

—Guau, creo que es lo mas simpático que James te a dicho alguna vez.

—Siento escalofriaos.

—Ah~ puede ser por tu falta de ropa.

—Nos están esperando... No?

Sirius se alejó de Severus, se acomodó la ropa y sacando nuevamente el anillo se arrodilló a un costado de la cama: —Severus ¿Me harías el honor de ser tu esposo?

Severus le miró un momento, la frase estaba mas que clara, Sirius quería que estuvieran juntos, quería unirse a El. Su rostro enrojeció y parte de su desnudo pecho. Se acomodó al borde de la cama y acercó su rostro al de Sirius, le dio un beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron, sonrió y asintió.

Sirius con una sonrisa en rostro, y los ojos achicados y aguados, le puso con prisas el anillo. Severus la observó.

—Se parece a la de mi colgante...— observó como el color de la piedra cambiaba cuando la luz del sol no le llegaba a traves de la ventana. —Y tiene el mismo efecto que esa piedra.

—Es también una _alejandrita_.— respondió y dudó un poco, pero igual dijo: —De hecho, cuando aceptaste el colgante; fue una promesa de que nos casaríamos algún día.

—Sirius...— Severus le miró con algo de sorpresa. Luego simplemente negó.

…::...

—Bueno, el pastel ya está completo. Gracias kuki— La elfa asintió no acostumbrada a que muchos le miren trabajar. Miró la mesita con el mantel y que sobre este estaba el pastel de bodas.

—Miss Lily ¿la comida, debería colocarla también?

—Esperemos un poco mas Kuki ¿Podrás mantenerla en la cocina?— La elfa agachó la cabeza tanto que la punta de la nariz tocaba sus pies. Lily le sonrió un poco incomoda. No le gustaba tratar con elfos domésticos.

La pequeña desapareció. La pelirroja miró a todos ya arreglados, las velas seguían moviéndose y el cielo estaba levemente oscurecido.

De la casa, Sirius con prisas fue hasta Lily.

—Me dijo una cosa de que los novios no podían verse hasta que estén en el altar?! Que venga por ti— Pero la sonrisa en su rostro no denotaba enojo por ser echado del dormitorio. Lily sonrió ampliamente y se inmediato entró.

—Ehy Sirius, llegó el mago del Ministerio— Regulus llegaba hasta El.

—Bien, justo a tiempo, que pase al jardín.

Regulus volvió a la entrada. Poco después apareció con dos personas; uno de ellos era anciano, con una túnica mora y un sombrero del mismo tono, una barba gris con vetas blancas y lentes dorados El hombre se movía con gracia hasta El, parecía flotar en vez de caminar. A su lado, un hombre delgado y pecoso, de unos 10 o 12 años mas que ellos le acompañaba con un maletín. Su traje marrón y su túnica del azul marino contrastaban con su cabello rojizo.

—Señor Shacklebolt*, me alegro que haya aceptado.

—A varios del consejo se nos hizo curiosa tu petición. Y muchos no quisieron aceptar debido a Orión.— Sirius asintió, su padre pertenecía al Wizenmagot y luego de que El se hubiera ido de casa el verano pasado y madre le desheredara estaba claro que nadie le ayudaría en lo que el necesitara. —Por suerte para tí. Yo no me muevo bajo los deseos de tu Padre.— Dijo mientras le sonreía mostrando sus dientes blanco.

—Gracias.— Miró al pelirrojo —Y ¿Usted es?

El mencionado le miró con un sonrisa en el rostro, El estaba emocionado viendo todo en el Jardín. Sobre todo porque el barrio en el que estaban era uno de muggles y varios de los objetos y la ceremonia en general no parecía a las clásicas de los magos. —Artur Weasley. Soy ayudante del Señor Samuel Shacklebolt. Mucho gusto.— Sirius asintió.

—El se encargará de hacer legal todo esto. Es un buen joven, no te preocupes.— Miró a su alrededor, y vio a uno de sus congéneres —Si me disculpas, me e encontrado con un buen amigo. Vamos Artur.— Sirius le dejó pasar viendo que iba con Albus. El director había llegado unos minutos antes. Y así como El hombre anciano se fue, James apareció a su lado.

—¡Ey!— le dijo a modo de saludo.

—¡Ey!— Le respondió Sirius. Puso una mano en el hombro de Potter —Gracias.— Le dijo.

James le miró raro —Somos hermanos, hermano. Incluso si ese otro— Señaló a Regulus que estaba hablando alegremente con Narcissa —Le gusta decir que sólo El tiene ese derecho.— Le sonrió.

—Gracias por aceptar mis locuras.— Y levantó un poco sus manos mostrando a su alrededor. —Y por aceptar a Severus.

—¿Y quien te dijo que lo he aceptado?— Levantó una ceja.

Sirius le miró incrédulo, pero con una sonrisa aflorando. James miró hacia un lado con algo de vergüenza. Se rascó la mejilla. —sigue sin ser mi persona favorita. Pero él ha provocado cambios en ti. Y— Le miró a los ojos —Eres alguien completamente diferente al cabrón de hace dos años. Sigo descubriendo si eso es algo bueno o malo; pero me conformo con saber que eres feliz con la persona con quien estás.

—James...— Pero antes de poder decir algo más, Lily apareció a su lado. Tomó su varita y la levantó hacia la fonola. Esta comenzó a tocar una melodía muy especifica. Los magos le vieron extraña y ella rodó los ojos. —Es la marcha nupcial, significa que la nov- El novio va a hacer su entrada.— se corrigió y regresó a la entrada. Como habían acordado, El mago anciano se acomodó junto a Pérgola. De un lado estaba Sirius y tras El; James, Remus y Petter. Del otro lado estaban Narcissa, Regulus y Albus. Artur estaba junto al anciano preparándole las cosas que este diría en la ceremonia.

Lily levantó su mano y de la puerta Severus apareció, miró la mano extendida de su amiga y negó suavemente. Ella aún asi le tomó del brazo y caminaron de forma lena. Severus usaba un traje similar al de Sirius. Un traje Gris Perla ajustado a su cuerpo y una túnica blanca mas larga; provocando que al caminar hiciesen ondas. Petter agitó su varita y dos hileras de flores fueron apareciendo cuando ambos caminaban en el centro. Así hasta el altar todo el camino floreció.

Una vez llegaron; Lily le entregó la mano de su amigo a Sirius. Con un amenaza implícita. —Solo es prestado, te portas mal y lo arranco de tus brazos, Black.— Varios rieron ante ello. Después de todo había sido la misma frase que Severus había usado el día en que James y Lily le contaron que eran novios oficialmente.

Una vez juntos y frente al anciano. Sirius y Severus se tomaron de las manos. Así la ceremonia dio inicio.

…::...

El anciano hablaba con parsimonia y elocuencia. Había dado un breve discurso de los tiempos difíciles y como era importante que la pareja estuviese unida, de igual forma las amistades que ahí estaban presentes. Si bien la ceremonia era una formalidad para el ministerio, en donde quedaría registrado el matrimonio de ambos y como Sus apellidos pasarían a ser uno solo de ahora en adelante. También la ceremonia presentaba algo mas esotérico y llevado a sus tradiciones mágicas; pero debido a lo intimo de aquello Shacklebolt no sería quien terminara esta, ni él o Albus.

Una vez ambos pusieron sus huellas mágicas en un pergamino que Artur les entregó. El anciano Samuel hizo lo mismo, al desaparecer la unión ya estaba formalizada y aceptada ante el ministerio. Eran un matrimonio ante las leyes mágicas. Entonces la pareja se dio un beso, en ese momento la pergola empieza a florecer y los petalos de cada flor a desprenderse, flotando alrededor de ellos.

Lo presentes vieron asombrados el bonito efecto que daba al momento. Petter asintió cuando James le preguntó si lo había hecho él.

Una vez el beso terminado. El anciano dio un paso hacia atrás y Narcissa se situó frente a ellos. Miró a los presentes y con su varita hizo aparecer un lazo hecho de abeto, Hizo que la guirnalda se uniera a si misma y comenzó con el ritual ancestral donde ambos jóvenes se unían y le daban con parte de su magia la protección a su hogar. Ese mismo que de ahora en adelante compartirían – aunque vivían desde hace un año juntos -. Sonrió cuando al hacer que ambos dijeran los hechizos protectores, la guirnalda que antes estuvo alrededor de ambos cuellos se alzara y expandiera cubriendo todo el terreno, desapareciendo segundos después en brillantes e ínfimas luces doradas.

—Las protecciones de _La_ _Casa_ _Snape_ - _Black_ están completas.

Narcissa entonces extendió los brazos y ambos jóvenes se voltearon a sus amigos quienes sonrieron y se acercaron para abrazarles.

Si años atrás, alguien les hubiera dicho que Sirius Black iba a ser el primero de los _Merodeadores_ en casarse probablemente le hubieran tildado de _loco_ pero si además le dijeran que _Snivelus_ sería su esposo puede que hasta hechizos le hubieran llegado. Pero la realidad era esta... Sirius y Severus se habían enlazado. Ahora estaban unidos no solo por una firma, no solo por su amor, si no por su magia que protegía su casa, su hogar de cualquier mal que quiera ir por ellos.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Continuará...

…::...

..::..

.::.

Y? Que les pareció? Es el primero de este nuevo fic.

(*) Este Shaklebolt es un pariente de Kinsley. Se supone que los Shaklebolt son una de las familias nobles e importantes – sangre limpia – de Inglaterra. Supuse que los del Wizenmagot debían ser honorables ancianos pertenecientes a estas casas de nobles. Por ello mismo puse a Orión como otro mas del consejo de ancianos.

Y si, el pelirojo que aparece con el anciano es el patriarca Weasley que conocemos.

chapter reedit.


	2. Estos

**Gracias a Tlacuilo1 por leer mis fics y dejar comentario.**

 _Especial, capitulo doble. ;)_

 **El despertar de un Dragón.**

 **...::...**

1980.

La vida de un noble no es algo fácil, menos si se era mago y además vivían en una zona de peligro. Bueno, no es que Wiltshire fuera una zona de guerra... Pero guerra había... Una silenciosa, una que te susurraba las cosas que perderías sin importar el bando que eligieras.

La mayoría de los nobles en Inglaterra eran pura sangre, es decir hijos de hijos de hijos magos, no habían ni muggles o sangre sucias - magos hijos de muggles -, tampoco _Squibs_ \- al menos no oficialmente - y muchos de estos, mas que nobles y ex alumnos de Slytherin en Hogwarts, eran actuales mortifagos.

Aunque El era la excepción... Excepción a muchos de los canones de los sangre pura.

Por supuesto; había asistido a la _casa de las serpientes_ , y además había sido prefecto pero decir que su sangre pura, por mas que la genealogía lo corrobore, no era cierto. Por supuesto, sus padres y abuelos habían sido magos, al igual que sus bisabuelos... Pero hasta ahí llegaba la pureza de sangre.

—¿estas bien?— Narcissa se movía con cuidado para llegar a El; aun con su volumen, sus movimientos eran gráciles.

—Padre me envió una nueva nota— levantó el pergamino. Con parsimonia lo tomó entre sus dedos y leyó rápidamente. —¿te has sentido bien?

Ella asintió pero una vez leída la nota se sentó frente a El en el escritorio. —Nuestra _cria_ se mueve pero estamos bien— si El no hubiera sido un Malfoy hubiese rodado los ojos, pero se abstuvo a ello.

—no le llames _cria_ a nuestro heredero.

—le llamo _cria_ como corresponde. Pero sabes que solo lo haré cuando estemos a solas— acercó su mano con tranquilidad y cuidado la posó sobre la suya. —Me preocupas tu ¿Cómo te has sentido con todo esto?

—padre esta inquieto. Le interesa que me una a la causa, pero no confía en ese Lord...— Narcissa negó.

—Me preocupas tu y tus cambios de humor. Desde que mi embarazo inició tu...— pero dejó en el aire las palabras. Quitó su mano bajo la de Narcissa.

—No me molesta tu embarazo, es lo que debía ser; pero no me pidas que ande detrás tuyo sobre protegiéndote o acompañándote mientras decoras su dormitorio. No es algo que me agrade.

—no te agrada por como fuiste criado o...

Sin quererlo, su pie empezó a moverse inquieto. Ese pequeño y molesto tic que le aparecía cuando se sentía presionado. Últimamente Narcissa le parecía desagradable, incluso con el cambio de su cuerpo. No podía creer que estuviera casado con esa mujer.

—que quieres que te diga. Ni mi padre ni el abuelo estuvieron cerca de sus mujeres cuando estábamos en el vientre. Es algo normal en los Malfoy. No me pidas que actúe como un esposo amoroso cuando no lo soy.— y tener que explicarle una y otra vez lo mismo. Era el colmo. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

—tranquilo— su voz se escuchó lejana pero no era molesto. —no era eso lo que quería decir. No quiero que te alteres.

¿ _que se altere?_ Pero si estaba la mar de tranquilo ¿Y porque su rostro se veía temeroso...? Se llevó una mano a su frente. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró un par de veces.—Lo lamento, estoy empezando _mi época,_ la medicina no parece ser muy efectiva en estas fechas y el verte en estado sabiendo que el bebé es mío me pone... Temperamental.— Al abrirlos, Narcissa se estaba poniendo de pie.

—Voy a estar sabes donde. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido— El asintió y ella le sonrió. Con el mismo cuidado se movió hacia la puerta y salio de la oficina.

Una vez la puerta se cerró. Se recostó en su silla de piel. Gruñó frustrado en la intimidad de su salita y solo deseo eliminar esa parte que solo le atormentaba.

Estúpido tatarabuelo que se dejó encantar por una de ellas. Pero aun mas estúpido por después haberle abandonado. No solo eran tres generaciones arruinadas si no que su pequeño descendiente; su heredero, también estaría maldito.

...::...

Una vez estuvo fuera de la vista de Lucius, Narcissa se permitió tomar un largo respiro. Ellos se conocían desde hacia mucho tiempo, incluso antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Solo se llevaban por un par de años, si bien Lucius había demostrado ser exactamente los que se esperaba de un noble de su categoría, era lejos alguien frío; en realidad lo que le había gustado de El, era la forma de tratar a sus cercanos. No solo a ella, Severus era un claro ejemplo. Todos sabían que la linea Prince había muerto cuando su hija Eileen fue desheredada por manchar su sangre, pero Severus; incluso mestizo, había elegido la casa Slytherin y por lo que conocía de El, se había hecho de renombre. Lucius se le había acercado desde el inicio, cosa que ayudó a su confianza; lejos de la mascara de apatía, con Severus, Lucius mostraba muchas de sus caras...

Casi sentía envidia... _Casi_

Subió las escaleras con paso tranquilo. Su embarazo estaba en la ultima etapa, pronto nacería el heredero Malfoy. El único hijo de esa unión. Aquel que por mas que trataron traía la maldición; bueno, lo sabia ella que podía sentir las emanaciones de energía de aquel pequeño y como le iba drenando la suya.

Para nadie era desconocido, que casarse con un Malfoy y tener su descendencia significaba una vida corta.

El mismo Lucius apenas y si había conocido a su madre.

Caminó por los pasillos mientras ponía sus manos sobre su hinchado vientre. Ella aceptaba ser con ojos cerrados; la esposa de Lucius y madre de _Dragón,_ pero no dejaría pasar su vida sin luchar por ella.

—madre proveerá— susurro antes de abrir la puerta frente a ella.

De inmediato encontró una gran habitación. Las paredes tenía un tapiz delicado y de azul cielo; grandes ventanales cubiertos de visillos de encaje con decoraciones bordadas.

Se sentó en una de las mecedoras mas mullidas y confortables que habían comprado y llamó a Maddy.

De inmediato una elfa de ojos verdes apareció junto a un pequeño elfo que la miraba con ansiedad.

—¿Que hace Dobby aquí?— de inmediato Maddy se puso nerviosa y le hizo una reverencia casi tocando el suelo con la punta de su nariz, el pequeño elfo hizo lo mismo .

—Dobby estaba emocionado, ama. El quería ver los aposentos del pequeño amito, ama.— dijo temerosa la elfa.

Narcissa vio como ambos temblaban no podía enojarse por ello, le tranquilizaba saber que la servidumbre esperaba con ansias la llegada de un nuevo amo. —que no estorbe— dijo y de inmediato el pequeño Dobby se quedó junto a Narcissa esperando sus ordenes Maddy frente a ella hizo lo mismo. —quiero mi te y comienza con lo que habíamos quedado ayer.

Pasó la tarde sin mayor problemas, mientras Narcissa bebía del té que Dobby le servía, Maddy se encargaba de hacer lo que su ama le decía. Si debía cambiar el color en una cortina; si debía mover algún mueble, la pequeña elfa lo hacia.

Cerca de la media tarde Narcissa se puso de pie y caminó un poco. El dormitorio finalmente había quedado como quería. El pequeño en su interior se removía inquieto.

Últimamente había estado así, Narcissa sabia que era porque estaba ya en su término, pero aun no era tiempo de que naciera.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad. Y de esta emergió un Lucius intranquilo. Caminó hasta ella de forma rápida y casi depredadora. Ella con total confianza se dio la vuelta y esperó.

Unas manos frías y dedos alargados pasaron por entre el espacio de su costado y brazos. Sintió el cuerpo de su esposo tras ella. Apretando su torso contra su espalda. Sus manos posarse sobre su estómago y calmando de inmediato al pequeño en su interior.

No hubieron palabras, no hubieron caricias. Solo ambos cuerpos apegados mientras Lucius deseaba fusionarse con su esposa, y ser El quien cargara aquella preciosa carga. Asi lo decía su sangre.

De fuera, aquella escena podría verse romántica, tierna y prometedora, pero ellos sabían que esa era la extraña manera en la que Lucius podía sentir que ese niño era parte de El, incluso si no era El quien lo cargaba.

Su padre y abuelo no habían hecho aquello y por eso no podían evitar sentirse desapegados de sus hijos. El había descubierto que haciendo eso, podía sentir un mínimo lazo que los unía y era suficiente. Era su hijo, en otro vientre pero lo era.

 _—Amita._ Disculpe _amita—_ un elfo apareció a su costado —tiene visitas, el joven Black...— el elfo dijo con rapidez y doblándose casi llegar al suelo. No podía ser que interrumpiera justo aquel momento con sus avisos.

...::...

Unos minutos después; un muchacho aparecía frente a la entrada principal. Parecía agitado pero sonrió de inmediato cuando vio el rostro de su prima favorita.

 _—¡Cissy!—_ Regulus tenia las mejillas rojas y parecía algo golpeado pero sin duda estaba bien.

—¡¿Regulus que pasa?!— el menor en cuanto pudo se dejó caer en el sillón de la estancia.

—Necesito esconderme un tiempo. Ni madre ni mi hermano deben saber donde estoy.— Le dijo mientras le tomaba de las manos. Estas temblaban.

—y me lo dices porque...

—Porque se que vosotros no tenéis la marca, son confiables.— dijo para luego desplomarse desmayado en el mueble.

—ahora vez lo que te decía. Imagina como lo trata a él que es un sangre pura reconocible. Que mas seria con aquellos que... _Son mestizos._.— Narcissa había mirado a su esposo. Lucius se había volteado hacia la ventana.

—A tu hermana la trata bien.— Le dijo con un deje de burla. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo.

—mi hermana y sus gustos extraños, ella _bebe los vientos_ por el. Y le excita cuando la regaña.— Arrugó la nariz.

—eso... Parece muy de Bella...— dijo con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, Regulus; quien recién se despertaba.

—¿estas bien _Regi?_

—lo siento prima. Madre me convenció de ir con él, a medio camino fuimos emboscados por un grupo, eran ellos mismos, querían probar que tan fuertes podíamos ser, no se que pasó con los otros, yo me desaparecí de inmediato.

—¿y viniste aquí como primera opción?

—no, fui de un lado a otro hasta llegar a aquí.— Tomó las manos de su prima —Por favor Narcissa, dame asilo.

—aquí no. Levantarías sospechas. Pero mi casa en Francia tiene un acceso directo por chimenea.— Lucius estaba del otro lado, algo mas alejado mirando a la ventana, se volteó para ver a Regulus. Este asintió y sonrió un poco.

—¿ni siquiera a Severus o Sirius?

—mucho menos a ellos, no me han dicho exactamente en que andan, pero desde que Sirius terminó la academia, anda junto a Potter cazando a todos los mortifagos, no me molesta pero; últimamente andan mas a la defensiva que de costumbre.

—Puede deberse a que James y Lily se enfrentaron una vez al Lord.— caviló Lucius, para nadie era desconocido como Potter se había hecho de renombre al defender una plaza con muggles cuando El y su esposa iban de visita quien sabe donde.

Desde entonces el Lord tenía algo contra Potter y mas contra su mujer sangre sucia.

—Descansa Regulus, por la tarde te irás a mi casa en Francia.

—yo... Gracias.

—sabes que Sirius se volverá loco como creas que has muerto.— Narcissa le miraba serio. Desde que vivía con Severus, Sirius se había vuelto demasiado apegado a sus amigos, hermano y esposo por supuesto. Narcissa temía que Black hiciese alguna estupidez en cualquier momento, defendiendo a alguno de sus preciados.

—yo... No quiero que sepa que intenté unirme, si sabe que fue por madre, entonces... No quiero darle motivos para que regrese a esa casa. Incluso si es para enfrentarse a madre.

—Tu ¿no volverás...?

—tal vez... Algún día.. Por ahora no.

Ambos mayores quedaron en silencio. Regulus había sido muy apegado a su casa, a su familia, solo después de ingresar a su quinto año había cambiado un poco su actitud.

Ambos sabían que era debido a que pasaba mas tiempo con los amigos de Sirius que con los otros Slytherin. No podían culparlo, si era cierto lo que Severus decía; los jóvenes estaban ansioso por unirse a Voldemort sin saber realmente que iban a hacer.

Narcissa acarició la mejilla de su primo. Era tan joven pero ya había vivido un ataque y sobrevivido. Se preguntó que tan malo debió haber sido como para que Regulus hubiera escapado, como para que la mirada oscura y reluciente de antaño se hubiese opacado.

...::...

—¿como has estado?— Narcissa se hallaba de visita en casa de Severus. El joven habia tenido unos dias libres esta semana y quiso invitarle a su casa.

—yo bien. Eres tu quien me preocupa. Tu y Sirius ¿Cómo ha estado?— Narcissa tenia un rictus permanente en su rostro. Durante la semana se habia sentido incomoda y por mas que quiera aparentar siempre terminaba molesta.

—bien ¿porqué deberíamos preocuparnos?— respondió Severus alzando una ceja.

—ah~ no creía que...

—¡Sev!— la voz de Sirius se escuchó desde la entrada. Severus se puso de pie y dejó a Narcissa en el patio siendo atendida por Kuki quien le servía mas te y galletas.

" _¿Sirius? ¿Que pasa?_ "

" _mi padre... Orión y Regulus.. Están desaparecidos_ " Narcissa intento agudizar el oído, aunque ese par parecía hablar mas alto de lo normal. Seguramente acostumbrados a la bulla.

Regulus estaba en Francia ella lo sabia, días atrás había llegado a su casa, pidiendo ayuda. Aunque no le había mencionado algo sobre Orión Black.

" _¡¿Regulus?! Pero como..."_

" _dicen que se iban a unir a los mortifagos, pero fueron atacados."_

" _¿por los aurores?"_

" _no se. En el cuartel no han dicho sobre el dichoso ataque, sabes que James y yo hubiéramos sido de los primeros en ir."_

 _"lo siento... Cariño..."_

 _"esta bien, amor, solo quiero encontrar a mi hermano... Es lo único que me importa..."_

 _"ven aquí..."_

Para ese momento Narcissa deseó hablar y que su amigo recordara que ella estaba en casa. Severus aun estaba en el interior de la casa. Podía escuchar algunas cosas moverse y otros sonidos. Ella no era tonta y reconocía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Así como su incomodidad por su embarazo aumentaba también lo hacia el estar en esa silla.

—señora Malfoy ¿le aviso al amo que sigue aquí?— Narcissa miró a la elfa, esta le miraba y hablaba con seguridad, mucho mas de lo que alguna vez había visto en algún elfo.

Negó, no era quien para molestarlos, incluso si era una invitada. Pero un gemido de dolor le hizo preocupar a la elfa —voy a llamar al amo— dijo de pronto. Ella no entendió. Un elfo que no hacia caso de una orden. Pero al ponerse de pie un dolor intenso le hizo quejarse.

—¡¿Narcissa?!— exclamó Severus desde la salida al exterior.

—¿Narcissa?— ese había sido Sirius.

Unos momentos después, ambos varones se acercaban a ella. Narcissa estaba mas preocupada en las contracciones musculares que en si Severus estaba sin su suéter o Sirius con la camisa abierta.

—Severus, tengo que ir a casa, creo que ya es hora.

—vamos contigo— Sirius dijo de pronto tomando su túnica y la de Severus de las manos de Kuki.

Abrieron la red flu y Severus pasó primero, avisando a Lucius que su mujer había entrado en labor.

Después Narcissa y Sirius quien salió casi de inmediato para sostener a la mujer.

La llevaron a su dormitorio. El _medimago_ estaría en la nada misma ahí.

Lucius le acompañó hasta que se recostara en la habitación. Las contracciones venían cada 5 minutos cuando el _medimago_ llegó. Fue llevado de inmediato a la habitación de Narcissa y preparado.

...::...

Fuera de la habitación Severus y Sirius esperaban en el pasillo, frente al dormitorio de Narcissa estaba el del heredero Malfoy, la puerta estaba abierta, miraron al interior y vieron el hermoso lugar que la rubia había arreglado.

Móviles en el cielo; flotando sobre la cuna. Las paredes tenían diseños de nubes que se movían lentamente, mostrando un fondo celeste pálido pero hermoso y alrededor del dormitorio juguetes y peluches por montones.

—es hermoso— dijo Severus con un nostálgico sentimiento.

—luce bien— Sirius le hecho un vistazo, en realidad a El no le gustaban mucho los niños.

—¿Narcissa?! Donde esta Narcissa — ese tono de voz seria reconocido por ambos incluso si no lo querían.

Pronto un joven de piel blanca y cabello negruzco apareció por entre los pasillos.

—Regulus...?!

—Ah-...— El menor se quedó de pie a medio pasillo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y pareció hundir su cabeza entre los hombros. —¡Severus! Un elfo me dijo que _Cissy_ estaba en labor y...— pero de inmediato Sirius se había interpuesto cuando Regulus estuvo frente a Severus.

Regulus sabia que la noticia de su fallido intento de unirse a Voldemort ya era público y que Sirius definitivamente iba a golpearle cuando lo supiera. Prefería pasar por muerto que ver a Sirius y Severus decepcionado.

—Idiota— Sirius le había abrazado de forma intensa. Aunque los años pasaban, Sirius seguía siendo al menos media cabeza mas alto que El. Por lo que Regulus podía sentirse cubierto cuando Sirius le abrazaba - cosa que casi no sucedía porque de por si a ellos no les gustaba hacer eso -. —cuando me dijeron del ataque, cuando mencionaron quienes estuvieron ahí...— se calló de pronto. Como aguantando algo —Creía que habías muerto.

—¿No había algun cuerpo?

—sabes que ese monstruo no deja cuerpos. Todos los convierte en _inferis._

—entonces padre...— dijo Regulus con la voz estrangulada.

—Regulus... Tienes que decirme que sucedió.— Sirius se alejó un poco de El. Tenia la mirada seria pero parecía mas tranquilo ahora. Aun le sostenía entre sus brazos.

El menor de los Black negó asustado. Parecía incluso mas joven en ese momento. —si lo hago, madre... La casa... Voldemort...

—Después hablaremos de esto.— Severus se había acercado a ellos. Regulus le miraba asustado. Severus le acarició la mejilla —lamento tu perdida— tocó el hombro de Sirius —la de ambos. Pero les recuerdo que estamos en casa de Narcissa por el nacimiento de Dragón.

Y como si eso hubiera sido su pase para entrar; desde el interior se escuchó un pequeño llanto y de igual manera un gruñido. Severus sintió la magia desbordarse de la habitación pero de igual manera esta fue absorbida al interior. Se preguntó si todos los nacimientos en la familia Malfoy eran así.

Una elfa salió a anunciarles que podían entrar a ver al heredero en cuanto el _medimago_ terminara de atender a la _amita_ y su hijo.

Unos minutos después el _medimago_ salía del dormitorio junto a la misma elfa y daba paso a que el trío de pelinegros entrase.

...::...

Severus fue el primero, ambos Black quedaron mas en la entrada.

En la cama, Narcissa tenia la mirada adormilada. Tenia una de sus manos en la rodilla de Lucius, quien estaba sentado al costado de la cama con un bultito en brazos. Tenía su mirada fija mientras susurraba cosas. Severus se acercó despacio a su lado y con cariño le acarició el cabello a la mujer mientras le felicitaba por el nuevo integrante a la familia.

Luego se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de Lucius.

—¿Puedo acercarme?— preguntó a un Lucius diferente al usual. Su rostro lucia algo pálido pero brillaba tenuemente, sus mejillas mas marcadas y su cabello de un color plata intenso. Severus no podía verlo pero si sentirlo. La magia de la bestia en su interior le reconocía si bien como una especie diferente una bestia al fin y al cabo. Lucius le vio un momento, sus ojos grises parecían lunas llenas; entonces pestañeó y asintió, entregándole al bebé.

Severus no podría explicar aquello que sintió en cuanto tuvo aquel indefenso y delicado bulto en sus brazos. El pequeño infante, con apenas unas pelusas doradas en su mollera, sus labios fruncidos ante el cambio de brazos y unas manitas pequeñitas que apenas se movían. Su interior se removió inquieto. De pronto sintió un vacío. Pero no sabría explicarlo, sentía que algo le hacia falta, algo anhelante. Miró a Lucius que le miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tan impropio de un noble como El. De un Malfoy.

—Voy para que Sirius y Regulus le conozcan.

Lucius parecía dudar. —debes avisarle a tu padre y los míos.— la voz de Narcissa se escuchaba apagada pero firme.

—pero... _la cria...—_ había dicho en un susurro.

—Cuidaré de él. Lo sabes.— le dijo Severus posando su mano en el hombro de Lucius.

Al hacer aquello el rostro y color de piel de Lucius pareció regresar a la normalidad. Asintió a regañadientes y se puso de pie. Caminó con Severus a la entrada y se alejó sin mas. Incluso sin querer ser felicitado por en nacimiento de su hijo.

—un estirado siempre será un estirado— dijo Sirius algo molesto. Y El que se había preocupado en cuanto Narcissa entró en labor.

—Sirius, Regulus... Miren a Draco.

—¿Entonces si se llamará _Dragón?_ Creía que solo era un apodo.

—Es un nombre grandioso— dijo Regulus mientras se acercaba a Severus. El al igual que Sirius no era muy dado a los niños pequeños pero ver a Severus con un bebe en sus brazos le había hecho sentirse seguro de acercarse y tocar al pequeño.

—Hola pequeño _Dragón.—_ dijo mientras tomaba una manita con delicadeza —en serio es idéntico a Lucius.

—Todos los Malfoy se parecen.— dijo Severus a ambos Black.

—Tienen buena genética.— dijo Narcissa mas lejos de ellos.

—Ustedes los Black también se parecen mucho entre si.— respondió Severus acercándose a ella.

—Solo los varones.— rebatió Narcissa un poco mas repuesta. Tomaba algo de te espeso.

—Es precioso.

—Es un digno Malfoy.— la mirada de Narcissa demostraba la devoción que sentía por su hijo.

—y debes criarlo para que sea como tal... Pero también...

—Lo se. Severus; y...— le miró un momento. Regulus se acercaba a ella y Black parecía algo mas alejado. —lo hablamos con Lucius antes. Nos gustaría que fueras su padrino

—¿Yo?— dijo Severus que mecía suavemente al niño mientras hablaba con Ella. Lo hacia de forma tan natural que ni cuenta se había dado de que lo hacia.

—Se que serás de gran ayuda con nuestro pequeño _Dragón.—_ las palabras encerraban mas de lo que podía expresar. Al menos no sin revelar parte de la realidad de Lucius y de los Malfoy en general.

Severus asintió mientras miraba de reojo a Sirius. Este asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Regulus. El menor de los Black asentía energético. Severus sonrió un poco.

—Bien. Si es deseo de ambos, no me negaré. Acepto ser el padrino de Draco Malfoy.

...::...

Así Draco Malfoy, heredero de la casa Malfoy, descendiente de la honorable casa de los Black llegaba al mundo; cargando el peso de un secreto y una sangre maldita, pero que con El mismo llegaría a su fin.

Hijo de Narcissa Malfoy - Black -, una de las pocas brujas de Gran Bretaña con el conocimiento de historia mágica Antigua. De esa que ni los abuelos recuerdan. Esa que la Naturaleza susurra pero no todos escuchan.

Para su suerte, seria el ahijado - único - favorito de Severus Black-Snape, una joven promesa del circulo de pocionistas de Reino Unido.

Y aunque le adoraban como si fuera el único mas preciado, Pronto el mismo descubriría que no era el único niño en sentirse así...

Y el como reaccionó a aquello es algo que veremos mas adelante.

..::..

Continuará

..::..

*se supone que Regulus y Orión se mueren algo asi como en el 85 creo. Pero lo adelante. Debido a que las cosas han cambiado desde ese años del 76 creo que presto para que ciertos eventos ocurriesen antes y de formas diferentes.

La muerte de Orión sigue siendo un misterio y pos aunque aunque Regulus no hizo lo que hizo en el libro si se libros e una muerte.

** Es un capítulo especial. Algunos son asi; les doy dos capítulos seguidos pero es porque hay algunos que si o si deben ir de a par.

...::...


	3. Son

**El rugir del León.**

1980.

...::...

Había sido una semana difícil. Bueno, no podía quejarse mucho; después de todo el mismo había decidido esa vida.

Una vez la jornada se había acabado, tomó su túnica se despidió de sus compañeros y junto a Sirius caminó hasta la salida de la oficina. Fueron a las chimeneas y cada uno pasó por ellas antes de despedirse.

Apenas se vio envuelto en las llamas verdes el otro lado se mostró. Dio un paso al frente y su salón le dio la bienvenida. Un lugar acogedor, tibio y agradable. —Ya estoy en casa— Anunció. Desde la marquesina apareció Lily, ataviada con un bonito y sencillo vestido concho vino. Se acercó a El a paso lento y le abrazó. Besando su mejilla y luego sus labios. Cuando quiso tomarla en sus brazos, una voluptuosidad les separó. —Ups— dijo y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del vientre pronunciado. —Hola pequeño _León_ ¿Has cuidado de mami mientras no estaba?— Dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre por sobre la tela.

Después de eso volvió a levantarse y besó con cuidado a su esposa —Feliz aniversario— le susurró ella. James sonrió.

—Feliz aniversario, _amor mio_ — y ambos caminaron hasta el comedor donde ella le había preparado la cena.

Hablaron un poco —Petter envía saludos— Le dice James, pero no le habla del trabajo. Sabe que Lily se pone incómoda con respecto a ello. La pelirroja, saca de su bolsillo una imagen. En ella se ve a Severus meciendo a un bebé regordete y de blanquecino cabello. Incluso Severus parece ajeno a la imagen.

—Es el ahijado de Sev. Draco.— Lily miró con una sonrisa la fotografía —Sev se ve bien cargando al infante. El pequeño igual va a ser guapo cuando crezca— dijo ella mientras guardaba la imagen nuevamente.

—Nuestro hijo lo será mas— mencionó James mientras cortaba su carne. A pesar de los años aún no le caía del todo bien Snape. Y ni que hablar del mocoso Malfoy.

Lily le mira un poco mas cuando siente un movimiento en su estomago. De pronto recuerda que debe consumir sus alimentos si quiere postre.

Y entre conversación y conversación terminan la cena y se van a la habitación donde continúan con los mimos y algo de helado de menta.

…::...

Días después, James y Sirius estaban en sus cubículos firmando algunos informes mientras James le comentaba sobre el último control de Lily. Entonces siente la mas que conocida calor alrededor de su muñeca y mira su reloj. Pone mala cara pero le habla a Sirius: —Ahora que se termine el trabajo, vamos a mi casa. Tu maridito está de visita con Lily.

James sigue poniendo mala cara cuando Severus visita a Lily, no le cae que Snape sea una constante en la vida de su Lily. Sirius se le queda mirando —¿Si sabes que estás hablando de mi esposo en voz alta, verdad?—James se le queda viendo.

—ah~ disculpa hermano, no he estado durmiendo muy bien. Cada pequeño movimiento de Lily en las noches y me despierto de golpe.— Dijo mientras daba un bostezo. —Incluso tengo las maletas junto a la chimenea. Si algo sucede a media noche, tengo todo listo para llevarla a San Mungo.

Sirius asiente, pero en realidad no puede simpatizar con James. No entiende como su hermano quiera cuidar de un bebé, mocociento y llorón. Además de que perdería parte de la libertad para estar con su mujer cuando se le de la gana. Así como Severus y El que suelen hacerlo en cualquier lugar de la casa.

—¿Puedes dejar de poner esa cara de pervertido mientras te hablo de mis problemas?— James le miraba con frustración.

En eso estaban cuando las puertas se abren y un joven de uniforme azul marino pasa por ella. El castaño va directamente hasta la oficina del Jefe auror. Salió unos minutos después. Caminó directamente hasta la mesita de James: —Que hay chicos— Petter sonreía de forma tensa. Al estirar su mano y saludarles, pedacitos de pergaminos cayeron en la mesa. Como si alguien los hubiera triturado. Un minuto después, el hombre mayor salió de su oficina, llamó a Pettigrew y este asintió —Dale mis saludos a Lily. En cuanto pueda me dejaré caer por ahí— Y se despidió de ambos saliendo con el auror en dirección desconocida.

No era raro que Petter fuera al menos una vez por semana para allá. Actualmente era el asistente de la _Primer ministro._

Ni siquiera sus amigos sabían como había logrado aquella posición tan rápido. Pero nadie le envidiaba. El bajito prácticamente se la pasaba recorriendo los pasillos yendo y viniendo con mensajes y a veces personal.

Pero era lo que El quería. O al menos eso pensaban James y Sirius. No estaban seguros últimamente con lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Sobre todo desde que les pasaba información desde los diferentes puntos del ministerio. Muchas cosas que solo eran rumores de pasillo. Rumores que callaban cuando ellos estaban por ahí cerca. Petter pasaba mas de la mitad del tiempo convertido en rata, así que escuchaba mas de lo que muchos en el ministerio desearían saber.

Miraron a la mesa donde se hallaban los pedacitos de papel y vieron como estos se juntaban solos. Mas noticias.

...::...

Severus se veía algo decaído. Como enfermo, pero su mirada tenía ese brillo especial que Lily pocas veces veía en sus ojos.

Desde que habían terminado el colegio, sentía que era mas cercana a Severus. Después de todo; el mismo solía comentarle cosas que probablemente en el colegio nunca le hubiera dicho. Una de esas era esta.

Hace un tiempo lejano, El la había imaginado con un pequeño en su interior una vez fueran mayores. Claro que El hijo sería de ambos, ya casados. Pero que ahora ese pensamiento parecía solo el deseo de alguien mas. De alguien que no era Severus.

—Me siento como un pésimo _Omega_. Por mas que lo intento no puedo embarazarme... Bueno, también tiene que ver, supongo El que Sirius no quiere hijos... Al menos durante un buen tiempo.— Decía mientras tomaban té.

—Si te das cuenta que estas hablando y no solo pensándolo ¿Verdad?— Severus pestañeó unos segundos y luego un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. Esta era otras de las razones por las cuales ahora sabía mas cosas de Severus. Últimamente había estado mas disperso y solía decir lo que pensaba incluso si esa no era su intención.

—Yo...— Pero no supo que decir.

Lily le miró con ternura y le tomó las manos. —Para mí. Sigue siendo un milagro que puedas engendrar vida. Incluso si aún no ocurre, lo harás cuando sea el momento. Se que lo lograrás— Y le palmeó las manos. —Y Mientras, Sirius podrá acostumbrarse con nuestro hijo. Puesto que con James queremos que sea su padrino. El padrino de Harry—.

Al pequeño solían llamarle _León_ casi siempre, graciosa coincidencia que con los Malfoy compartían y solían decirle _Dragon_ a su hijo. En contadas ocasiones le llamaban por su nombre. Lo mismo que con Harry.

 _Harry_ era como se llamaba el Señor Evans. El padre de Lily. Era su modo de tenerle siempre presente.

Aún podía recordar el ataque de hace unos meses atrás. Después de que embarazo estuviera seguro y que el pequeño León crecía sanamente en el interior de Lily, la pareja decidió contarle a los Señores Evans. James era el mas emocionado. Después de todo, los Potter, habían muerto poco después de que El se graduara de Hogwarts, por lo que los padres de Lily le habían tomado como un hijo más. Aquello sabía era emocionante para Potter, pero cuando habían quedado en esperarles en una plaza cercana fue que les atacaron. No solo eso. La madre de Lily había resultado lastimada. Después del ataque concluido los padres de Lily estaban temerosos. Incluso Petunia y su abultado vientre, mas su regordete marido, llegaron al hospital muggle. Lily no le ha dicho que fue lo que le dijo la mujer exactamente. Sólo la decisión que tomó después.

" _Ella tenía razón, Sev_ " Le había dicho aquella tarde. " _Tomé mi varita y entré al cuarto de mamá. Papá estaba a su lado y dije el hechizo. Salí cuando ellos me vieron extraño. Puesto que no me reconocían. Levanté la varita contra mi hermana y su esposo y también me borré de sus_ _memorias._ _No solo yo. James, los magos, e incluso tu. Solo somos un recuerdo vago, un rostro mas entre los cientos que han visto durante su vida. Y es mejor. Ellos_ _están_ _en peligro. Los_ _magos_ _estamos en guerra. Ellos aún no._ "

Pero aquello había sido hacía meses atrás. El pequeño Harry llegaría a ese peligroso mundo. Solo que Lily estaba preparada.

" _Mi hijo estará protegido. Incluso si las murallas caen a su alrededor... Incluso si James o yo caemos_ "

Entonces, escucharon un sonido fuerte contra la puerta de entrada. Severus se paró de inmediato al sentir la extraña y revuelta magia. Además de su desarrollado sentido del olfato le decía que había olor a sangre y tierra. Y tal vez, a alo que El conocía pero no recordaba.

Levantó su varita y escuchó un gruñido.

—Espera, es Remus— Dijo Severus justo antes de que Lily lanzara un ataque.

—¿Que?

Al abrir la puerta. Remus mal herido estaba sosteniéndose del marco. Sonrió como si nada pasara —Lily... te vez.. Increi...— Pero cayó desmayado.

...::...

James estaba terminando su turno. A Sirius aun le quedaban algunos informes cuando le llegó un nuevo mensaje de parte de Lily. De inmediato le dijo a Sirius y mas que rápido usando las chimeneas llegaron a la casa.

En el sillón; estaba un Remus muy diferente al de la última vez que vieron. Aquello había sido hacía un año atrás cuando James y Lily se habían casado.

Remus seguía siendo el delgaducho de siempre, alto y siempre correcto. Se veía con mas animo desde que tomaba la matalobos. Menos pálido y mas energético.

El Remus de ahora tenía mas volumen. Si bien no era una gran musculatura si parecía mantenerse en forma. Su cabello estaba mas largo y tenía una barba desprolija. Miraba fijamente a Severus. Quien le ponía vendas en su pecho. Lily del otro lado le untaba ungüento en su brazo. Donde había un rasguño enorme.

En cuanto les vio. Puso una gran sonrisa en sus labios y levantó su mano sana. —Hola chicos. Se ven bien— Al mostrar sus dientes, vieron que le faltaban un par.

—Remus ¿Que sucedió? Te vez...

—Horrible ¿La vida de cazador te ha tratado tan mal?

—En realidad estuve viviendo con un clan en los bosques de Irlanda del Norte.

—Por que vivirías con ellos ¡Son unos salvajes locos!— Severus no les conocía solo se guiaba por lo que los libros y el mismo Damocles le contaba.

—Por que necesitaba descubrir algunas cosas de nuestra especie— Se quedó viéndole otra vez —En serio Severus _hueles_ muy bien... ¿Has estado llenándote con chocolate?

—No— dijo tajante mientras fruncía el ceño.

Sirius no estaba feliz con ello. Después del shock inicial al ver a su parco amigo tan cambiado. James y El fueron con sus parejas. En cuanto se acercó a Severus le dio un buen beso. Remus sonrió mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Lily también recibía un beso de su esposo, aunque mas tierno. Al final Remus optó por ponerse su camiseta reparada mágicamente.

—Sirius... ya~— Severus dijo con una pequeña risita mientras Severus le besaba la mejilla.

Pero Sirius gruñó un poco mas. Se sentó junto a Remus. Severus se acomodó en el posa brazos del mismo sillón. Sirius aprovechó y pasó un brazo tras la cintura de Severus. El menor rodó los ojos pero continuaron esperando a que Remus les contestara.

—Lo único que tienes que saber es que ellos creen que la _matalobos_ hace algo mas que solo adormecer el dolor de la transformación— James apareció junto a unas galletas con chispas de chocolate —Después hablaremos de eso. James— le habló al de lentes. Este le acercó el plato con galletas y Lily les dio a los presente un tazón de chocolate caliente. —Gracias. He estado yendo con los clanes de Reino Unido. Pero no importaba lo que les dijera. Simplemente parecen hipnotizados por las mentiras que esa serpiente les ha dicho.

—Hay que decirle a la Orden.

Todos asintieron.

—ugh— Dijo Lily cuando se ponía de pie. Severus fue el primero en reaccionar. Y ver como a la pelirroja se le manchaba parte de su vestido morado. —Oh~— Se volvió a quejar. Agarrando su vientre con fuerza.

—La fuente— Dijo Severus como si aquello no fuera obvio. James quedó paralizado. Severus dio un palmetazo en la cabeza —Espabila hombre, ha que llevarla al hospital—.

—¡SI! yo...— Dio vueltas mirando a todos lados. " _Las_ _maletas_ " dijo Lily en un murmuro —Si, las maletas... Ahora— y entonces desapareció.

—No debería hacer eso cuando está así. Podría terminar desmembrado por ahí— Severus habló mientras tomaba a Lily del brazo —Que hacen ustedes ahí. Abran la red Flu. Sirius avisa a San Mungo. Remus, ve con James de seguro se le olvidó lo que fue a buscar... Vamos Lily— Le dijo mientras tomaba las maletas junto a la chimenea.

—Estoy bien Sev, no es tan oh~— Dijo mientras se agachaba... Había tenido una contracción mas fuerte. —eso fue fuerte— Le dijo a Severus. —No sabía lo que era una contracción... No me gusta... No es agradable.

—Vamos Lily. Has sentido cosas peores. Después de todo, te has casado con James.

—Oh Sev, no me hagas reír... Ouh~— Dijo mientras esperaban a James. —Es curioso, aunque te hablan de esto como algo pasajero... Siento que... Siento que no se terminará pronto. No me agrada.

—Sentir como si te patearan la ingle de forma rítmica y con saña... ¿Como podría no ser agradable?— Lily rió pero de inmediato se dobló ante el dolor que ello le provocó. —Ven vamos, esos dos ya se perdieron.

…::...

Una vez pasaron la chimenea, de inmediato les esperaban los sanadores. El ingreso el procedimiento fue algo sencillo. Nada que unas pocas pociones y experiencia de los _medimagos_ no resolvieran en minutos. Por suerte James pudo estar cuando habían iniciado el procedimiento. Así que vio de primera fila cuando su hijo salía del mismo lugar por donde El... Ya saben...

Mientras, en el otro lado de la pared. Severus se paseaba nervioso de un lugar a otro. Mientras Remus parecía mas tranquilo. Sirius a su lado le miraba. Con el paso de los años. Ambos habían alcanzado la misma estatura y complexión. El cabello de Sirius estaba muy largo porque después del accidente en su boda se había dejado crecer el cabello. Mientras Remus se había amarrado el suyo en media cola. No era tan largo pero si le cubría parte de los ojos. Aun tenía la barba desprolija. Algunas brujas y magos que pasaban por ahí se les quedaban viendo. Severus se reía internamente. Era tan bizarro... Y terriblemente nostálgico. Sucedía lo mismo cuando iban al colegio. Siempre habían chicas mirándoles con ojitos enamorados. Sólo faltaba James en la ecuación.

Aunque ahora, El mismo Potter, estaba donde debía estar, en el interior de la sala acompañando a su amiga.

...::...

—Tu olor me está molestando— Remus se le había aparecido mientras El iba por algo para beber.

—Perdón...?— respondió Severus. Si le molestaba porque le seguía.

—No lo tomes a mal. Se que no eres tu realmente. Huele muy bien para mi. Pero me doy cuenta que no viene de Ti. Sino es como del ambiente. Como si te hubieras frotado contra eso que me gusta— dijo mientras se le acercaba. De pronto para Severus, aquel no era Remus. No era el joven que se disculpaba a cada rato luego de morderlo o aquel paliducho luego de una transformación.

—No sigas yendo con los salvajes, te estas comportando como uno— Aun así El no se volvería jalea. Era un adulto y un hombre fuerte. Sin importar cualquier otra condición.

Remus torció el gesto y se pasó la mano por la barba incipiente —Si, lo se. Estar con tanto hombre lobo me estaba volviendo algo extraño— Y detuvo su andar.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Que un hombre lobo debe tener su pareja cuando está en clan o se volverá loco?

—Estoy cuerdo aún Severus. Aunque en parte creo que se debe a que tomo la _matalobos._

—Habías dicho que ello hacía algo mas que inhibir el dolor.

—Ah si, hace unos meses. Estaba en un clan que la bebía. Y sabes, parte del control de Damocles.

—Lo se, gracias a ellos Damocles mejoró la poción. A ellos le hacía rebaja y a cambio ellos llevaban una bitácora de los efectos en su gran grupo— Remus asintió —¿Que hay con ello?

—Aparentemente funciona como control de natalidad— Sonrió.

—Y eso ¿Es bueno?

—Los clanes son pobres. Aunque haya amor en una pareja, no siempre tienen el alimento y la carne que consiguen en sus transformaciones no es suficiente para el mes. Sobre todo porque la mitad de esta esta infectada y deben botarla. No querrías que tu hijo padeciera hambre.

—Entonces les ayuda— Severus dijo mas tranquilo.

—Si, pero también está haciendo que una vez dejen de beberlo su _preñez_ sea inmediata.

—Oh— Severus pensó un poco en ello. Tal vez, por eso es que no se había embarazado aún.—Remus...?

Remus se había acercado mucho a él. Oliendo lánguidamente parte de su cuello. Sus manos recorrieron los brazos de Severus hasta llegar a la palma y la levantó. Directamente a su nariz. Dio una gran inhalación mientras cerraba los ojos. Al abrirlos sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas. —Wow~

—Que demonios...?— Sirius se había acercado a ellos y alejado de un empujón a Remus. —¡Aléjate idiota!— Le dijo con enojo mientras ponía a Severus tras él y levantaba la varita.

—Tranquilo— Levantó las manos —Juro que no es lo que crees... Severus. Dime por favor. Me estas volviendo loco.

—Malfoy— Al escuchar ese apellido, Remus hizo un sonidito con la boca de desaprobación. Sirius miró extraño. —Estuve en casa de los Malfoy. He estado yendo y viniendo para ver a mi ahijado. Nació hace poco. Generalmente está en brazos de Lu...— Pero entonces cayó en cuenta... —Siempre que cargo a Draco, Lucius le había tenido antes.

—Si sabes lo que esto significa ¿No?— Una sonrisa luchaba por mostrarse en sus labios pero su ceño fruncido obviamente no le agradaba la idea. —El es... Estoy seguro de ello. Es tan potente... Jah— Giró sobre si mismo pensando, cavilando inquieto Sin saber bien que hacer.

—¿Que le sucede a Remus? Esta demasiado fuera de Si— Sirius se había puesto junto a Severus y tomaba del jugo en sus manos.

—Esta decidiendo si aceptar su destino o que...

—No tengo mayor opción— Murmuró Remus. Se acercó a Severus nuevamente —Aun así. No huele solo a humano— Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sirius seguía sin entender. —Maldición.

—¡Ehy Chicos!— La voz de James les atrajo la atención haciendo que todos volteen a verle. En sus manos cargaba un bultito. —Conozcan a Harry— Y lo levantó un poco. Caminó hasta Sirius —Lily nos espera en el dormitorio. Pero me dijo que te lo diga— Extendió el bebé a Sirius. Quien lo tomó por inercia aunque con algo de desconfianza. —Tienes que aceptar hermano. Tienes que ser el padrino de Harry.

Sirius escuchó aquello al momento de acercar al bebe a su pecho. Miró donde el bultito descansaba en sus brazos y encontró un rostro rugoso como de abuelito, pero unas manitas inquietas buscando algo. Unos ojos castaños le dieron la bienvenida a un sentimiento que no creía sentiría alguna vez.

Por un momento, se imaginó cargando uno similar, con una pelusa negra en la mollera. Y de ojos grises como los suyos. De piel ceniza como la de Severus. Incluso... Tal vez, envuelto en una mantita rosa. La epifanía llegó de tal forma que si no fuera porque Severus estaba a su lado mirando también al pequeño, podría haberse caído.

—Si quiero— dijo. James lo tomó como la aceptación de que sería el padrino de Harry, pero El miraba a Severus. Quien también miraba al pequeño con anhelo. Sev le sonrió de forma cariñosa.

—Serás increíble.

—Seremos increíble.

—¿Siguen hablando de mi hijo?

—Por supuesto— dijo Sirius de inmediato. —Así como Sev se ufana de que será el mejor padrino para Malfoy. Le mostraré que este _León_ si tendrá un padrino realmente genial— Miró a Harry y se agachó para acariciar su nariz con la pequeña mota. —Verdad que si Harry... Haremos que ese _Dragón_ se muera de envidia.

—Eso quisieras _pulgoso_ — Se paró junto a Potter —Felicidades Potter. Has puesto lo mejor de ti. Por suerte no es mucho. Es tan guapo como Lily. Aunque valla a tener tu color de cabello.— Pasó de largo para ir con Lily.

—Hay que llamar a Petter. De seguro quiere conocer a Harry— Habló Remus.

—También podemos aprovechar de comunicar **todas** las buenas nuevas.

—Me parece bien— Dijeron ambos y fueron hasta la salita. Remus se quedó algo mas atrás. Usando su _patronus_ le envió un mensaje a Petter. Una sonrisa finalmente se instaló en sus labios.

Su mala suerte no cambiaría nunca. Pero no debía escapar de ella. Solo sería peor.

...::...

Cuando regresaron a casa; Lily parecía bastante bien. Severus le había dado una poción regenerativa que literalmente hacía magia en ella. Miraba a Sirius y James quienes discutían para tener al bebé en brazos. Desde que le habían dicho que sería padrino, Sirius no hacía mas que sostener al recién nacido. Remus por su parte parecía tranquilo. Mas sosegado. Como cuando iban al colegio. Severus le había comentado que luego de bañarse parecía mas centrado. Ya no buscaba aquello que le faltaba, lo había encontrado. Ahora veía como asegurarse aquello que le decía pertenecer. Lily no sabía que era ello pero cuando menos lo esperaran lo sabría. Y de la propia boca de Remus.

—Yo lo tendré un momento mas. James no seas egoísta. Es tu hijo, déjame tenerlo un rato mas. Luego en la reunión te lo entrego— Decía Sirius mientras le daba el costado James para que no que quite su valiosa carga.

—Tu y yo iremos a esa reunión y no pienso llevar a mi hijo a ella.— le dijo a Sirius.

—Lily también ira a la reunión así como yo. Aunque no seamos oficialmente parte de ella.— Severus se había acercado a ellos.

—no me lo recuerdes. No me hace gracia ni lo uno, ni lo otro.— Severus le miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Aun no confías en mi esposo?— Le gruño Sirius.

—No diré que no confío o que lo hago. Mi orgullo no me dejará. Simplemente no me agrada su presencia. Punto— Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—James, eres de lo que no hay.— Sirius negó. Severus de igual manera meneó la cabeza y se fue con Lily.

—Tarado.

—Idiota.

—Se un buen padrino mejor. Que nuestro _León_ probablemente va a mediar fuerzas con El _dragón_ Malfoy cuando vallan a Hogwarts.— Le dijo mientras señalaba a Severus. Sabía que esa serpiente le enseñaría como ser una mini serpiente al mocoso Malfoy.

—No te preocupes. Estaremos preparado para eso. Será divertido ¿Verdad, _peque_?

…::...

Harry James Potter llegó una tarde de julio, cuando el mes estaba por acabar. Llegó de forma imprevista pero con todas sus personas favoritas alrededor... bueno, con todos sus adultos favoritos.

El primer merodeador de la nueva generación llegaba a ese mundo. Aunque encontraría a sus amigos de otros padres no le molestaría. No cuando finalmente diera con eso que muy en su interior anhelaba. Incluso si aún no se daba cuenta.

El _León_ de _Gryffindor_ llegaría a armar alboroto en Hogwarts. Con un padrino que le enseñaría el exquisito arte de saltarse los castigos solo poniendo una sonrisita o el encanto natural de su familia.

Con su padre que le enseñaría el excelente uso de la magia para defenderse de todo. Y aunque paranoico, perfectamente entendible...

Y con una madre amorosa que... Que no estaría presente como hubiera deseado...

Pero eso es otra historia...

Una que se contará después.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Continuará...

…::...

..::..

.::.

Y llegamos al final de este capitulo. Bueno. Que les pareció. En serio quiero saber que piensan. Les recuerdo que siempre contesto los review que me envían.

Bueno, Draco y Harry han llegado finalmente a este mundo mágico.


	4. Los

Holiwis! Pido disculpas por la ortografía en los capítulos anteriores, no me había dado cuenta de esos errores. A veces por la emoción de subir algo se me pasan ciertos puntos importantes - como revisar la ortografía y gramatica antes de subirlos -. Pero ya los arreglé.

Feliz Navidad adelantado – aunque yo no creo en eso, para quienes si lo celebren -. Se me hizo difícil hacer este capitulo. Soy terrible para escenas de acción. Jsjsjs.

Como siempre, espero que les guste y déjenme un review si quieren. Siempre contesto.

…::...

 **Muerte de un inocente.**

…::...

Le dolían las piernas y le habían dislocado un hombro con un _contracturo_. Aun así no podía dejar de lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

¿Como podría? Si lo hacía moriría... Y no solo El.

Entre las volutas de humo; magia arremolinada y algunos escombros, se sentía solo. Mas sabía que no lo estaba... Aunque hubiera preferido eso a la compañía que tenía.

—Cariño, por aquí— escuchó en un susurro la voz de Lily. Se movió a la izquierda mientras sorteaba los hechizos desde la neblina oscura.

Lanzó algunos _Jinxs*_ y un _sanatos*_ corrió donde su mujer le decía. Escuchó la molestia de esa serpiente y como algunos de sus seguidores gritaban por que sus ropajes se habían incendiado.

—Lily... Estás bien. Menos mal.— dijo mas aliviado luego de tomarle por los hombros, se habían refugiado entre unos escombros grandes de lo que antes debió ser un local en callejón Diagon. —¿Que pasa? ¿Por que aún no han llegado los refuerzos?

—he avisado a la _Orden_. Sirius y Severus están del otro lado.— le respondió ella mientras con sus manos limpiaba parte del sudor en la frente de James. —Esto se ha salido de control ¿No crees?

—Me alegro de que en nuestro aniversario no hayamos traído a Harry— Lo decía en broma, pero el nudo en la garganta le hacía dudar.

—tranquilo cariño. No es lo mas grave que hemos pasado. Pronto llegaran nuestros compañeros e iremos a casa con nuestro _Leoncito.—_ Le dijo intentando infundirle valor con una sonrisa.

James se acercó a ella y con suavidad le dio un beso en los labios. —Feliz aniversario— le susurró. Justo cuando un gran impacto cae sobre el techo provisorio de su escondite. Ambos salieron volando.

Escuchaba algunas explosiones y como ecos en la lejanía las maldiciones que iban y venían. Entonces, reconoció las voces.

—Estúpido Potter ¿¡Qué demonios haces en el suelo!? Ponte de pie, aun no termina la batalla.

Ah~ esa era la adorable voz de su _cuñado_. Severus.

Cuando fue consciente de si mismo. El pitido en su oído no le dejaba escuchar bien. Aun así sabía que sucedía. Si bien no eran sus refuerzos. Si sus amigos. Sirius se movía mientras lanzaba a diestra y siniestra la varita lanzando hechizos al grupo de mortifagos que ahora se veían al completo.

Habían al menos cuatro; y en medio el Lord oscuro, con su capa media chamuscada. A su derecha estaba la pelinegra de risa maniática, lanzándole hechizos a Sirius, mientras su marido - a la derecha de Voldemort - Rodolphus atacaba a Severus. Dos enmascarados mas a los costado disparando a dos aurores que estaban de ronda esa noche... Los Longbottom.

—¡James!— Lily le había gritado. Estaba desde el otro lado. Severus la protegía. Sin más; James corrió hasta donde su esposa se hallaba y le ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien?— Le dijo cuando vio que Lily se tomaba del costado. No podía ponerse de pie.

—¿Por que crees que seguimos aquí? Potter...— Sev dijo mientras hacia girar su varita y lanzaba un hechizo mas potente que hizo caer a uno de los enemigos.

Sintió que entonces todo se volvía rojo – y podía ser en parte a que las manos de Lily estaban manchadas con sangre - se levantó. Escuchó a otro auror gritar al ser atacado por uno de los enmascarados. Se acercó a Sirius.

—trata de darle a los demás voy por el _Lord_.— Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco.

—Espera James, Remus y Petter están en camino.— Pero James se había alzado en vuelo mientras lanzaba hechizos con su varita. Entonces un halo de luz verde recorre el cielo nocturno hacia el Lord Oscuro. Mientras Voldemort intentaba aun deshacerse del _sa_ _na_ _tos_ que se arremolinaba a El y a sus vasallos.

Pero la _imperdonable_ no llegó a El. El mismo Lord interpuso a uno de sus mortifagos, usándole como escudo. Cuando este caía del suelo se vieron libres de los hechizos lanzados por James.

A lo lejos un grupo mas grande de Aurores llegaban envueltos en _auroriums_. Pero los enemigos desaparecieron en el acto.

Todo se sumió en un silencio que James no entendió hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y fatigado cayó desde el cielo nocturno.

…::...

Abrió los ojos un poco después gracias a las pociones de Severus. Aunque el pelinegro no era quien estaba presente; este estaba ayudando a Lily un poco mas alejado de James.

Remus estaba a su lado mientras Petter con Sirius y otros aurores mas revisaban el cuerpo del mortifago deceso.

—¿Quien cayó?— preguntó a Remus mientras este le ayudaba a incorporarse. —¡Ah! Maldición... Duele— exclamó por el movimiento brusco de su brazo. Había olvidado lo de su hombro. Lupin entonces le sonrió y en un descuido le jaló del brazo. Un crack y un grito agudo por parte de James. El de lentes miró mal a su amigo. Este le mostró los dientes. Una corrida de dientes blancos y afilados.

—Vamos a ver a Lily— y dicho esto ambos se acercaron donde la pelirroja estaba siendo sanada por algunas gotas que Severus le aplicaba en la piel.

—¡Cariño!— exclamó James poniéndose a un lado de su esposa.

—Estoy bien. Sev es excelente sanador.

—Claro, porque ahora soy sanador y no pocionista.

—Mejor tu que San Mungo. Ya no se sabe en quien confiar...— Potter besó la mejilla de su esposa. Ni Remus o Severus respondieron al comentario del de lentes.

Sirius se acercó a ellos poco después mientras Petter con su libreta y vuela pluma no dejaba de redactar en silencio lo que este pensaba.

—¿Para quien va ese informe?

—la Ministra está fuera de la ciudad. Si le envío esto ahora nos ahorraremos algunos problemas con tu jefe y el _Wizenmagot_.— Los presentes asintieron.

Poco después otro de los aurores, un joven de piel mulata se acercó a ellos. —Vamos a llevar a Alice a San Mungo. Sus heridas son muy graves.— recorrió con la mirada al grupo —¿Ustedes están bien?

Miraron a Lily y ella asintió.

…::...

Se sentaron en los sillones mientras sentían como sus miembros se dispersaban por el mueble. La batalla sorpresiva les había pasado la cuenta. Sobre todo en cuanto al tipo de ataque. Aunque tampoco deberían sorprenderse tanto... Desde el inicio del año – uno meses atrás -, los ataques y guerrillas habían sido constantes. Cada vez mas mortifagos poderosos les atacaban y ellos iban perdiendo mas aurores, mas amigos.

Severus regresó del pasillo con botellitas para todos, se las fue entregando; aunque en ese momento solo se encontraban Lily, Sirius, Severus y El. Petter había corrido al ministerio y Remus... Prefería no pensar en donde andaba su amigo. Seguía enfurruñado con lo que había descubierto de Lupin.

Se tomó la poción sin más. Apenas saboreándola. Viendo de reojo como todos lo hacían de igual forma. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Severus realmente sabía lo que hacía. Nunca se había sentido tan relajado después de beber una poción " _r_ _elajante_ ".

—Harry aun duerme. Si quieres, pueden quedarse a dormir. La noche ha sido larga y el pequeño _León_ es de sueño pesado.— Sirius les había dicho. Como esta noche ellos habrían de tener su cita romántica, Sirius se había encargado de cuidar a su adorable ahijado. En cuanto escucharon del ataque, sin embargo habían acudido de inmediato dejándole con Kuki quien ellos sabían; lo cuidaría ante cualquier peligro.

Ambos padres asintieron. En realidad; no tenían ganas de moverse del sillón en el que se encontraban.

Y así se encontraban cuando la chimenea se prendió, un fuego naranjo con llamas amarillentas. De ella el rostro regordete de Petter apareció. —Están aquí, que bueno ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto.— Sirius respondió. Unos segundos después las llamas se volvieron verde y de estas apareció Pettigrew.

—Fue una distracción...— fue lo primero que dijo.

—¿De que hablas...Petter?

—Mientras atacaban el centro de Londres, otro grupo fue al ministerio.— se sentó junto a Sirius. —desactivaron las barreras de protección y entraron en algunos de los pisos.

—Buscaban algo.

—Algo como ¿que?

—De momento eso no es importante— cortó Petter; aceptó de la bebida caliente que Kuki les daba para que entraran en calor. —El hecho de que hayan entrado sin mayor problema es lo preocupante.

—¿Insinúas que tienen gente dentro del ministerio?

—Yo no insinúo nada. Lo afirmo. De momento las barreras internas son mucho mas fuerte y es probable que no hayan logrado conseguir lo que querían. Pero ahora entraron en gran grupo, ello no dice que no puedan entrar nuevamente, pero de forma más... sutil.

—¿Lograron atrapar a alguno en el ministerio?— Petter negó. James levantó un poco los hombros, su posición se volvió mas rígida. Al parecer el estrés volvía a dominarlo. —Al amanecer tendremos que hacer una revisión del ministerio; si es cierto lo que dices, Petter. Debemos averiguar quienes son esos infiltrados.

—Si Barty no es parte del grupo de mortifagos debe ser alguien cercano a él. Sólo él tenía acceso a las protecciones.

—Alguien cercano a Barty. O puede que sea una trampa para sacarlo de su cargo. Si creen que El tiene algo que ver con la invasión pueden destituirlo y en su lugar poner a alguien de mas confianza.

—Tu le enviaste una noticia a Bagnold. ¿Te ha respondido?

—Millicent vendrá en cuanto pueda. Se la pasa hechizando al ministro muggle para que no nos delate.

—No es para menos. Ese hombre está demasiado asustado con los " _atentados_ " que ocurren en el Reino Unido. Y la reina está exigiendo a esos " _terroristas_ ".— Lily estaba enterada de las cosas que les sucedían a los muggles, después de todo, aunque se haya distanciado de sus padres – y hermana -, seguía al pendiente de ellos.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante ello. Todos los reunidos en esa sala eran parte de la Orden, aquellos que se encargaban de lidiar verdaderamente con los mortifagos y el mismo Lord. Sobre todo James y Lily quien habían tenido la oportunidad de batallar – o al menos plantarle cara – al _Lord_ _Oscuro_.

Aquella noche había sido la tercera vez. Y habían sobrevivido por los pelos.

Entonces, un cambio en el ambiente. —Alguien está en la entrada.— De inmediato todos se pusieron de pie. Severus también y prácticamente corrió a la entrada.

"¡ _Remus! ¿Vienes solo?_ _Creía_ _que..._ " Todos podían escuchar a Severus que abrió la puerta.

" _Está bien, en casa... Al menos por ahora._ " James y Sirius rodaron los ojos, ya sabían en donde estaba metido Remus. Petter les iba a preguntar algo, pero le indicaron que guardara silencio. Obviamente tomaron asiento nuevamente.

" _Ese idiota... Le dije que no..._ " Sirius meneó la cabeza molesto. Sobretodo porque seguían en la entrada. Caminó hacía el pasillo. No le gustaba que esos dos pasaran tanto tiempo solos... y Juntos.

" _No hablemos de eso. Vamos o tu marido va a.._." Todos rodaron los ojos, ese par se conocía demasiado bien.

" _Remus_ " casi gruñó. Últimamente sus saludos eran de esa forma. Pero Remus no se quejaba. El también se molestaría si... El también se molestaría mucho. Los tres se acercaron al salón.

—Por cierto.— James habló una vez Remus tomó asiento junto a ellos. —No me dijisteis quien fue el que cayó con mi...— Pero se detuvo abruptamente. Del tiempo que llevaba siendo auror, si bien había atrapado a muchos mortifagos, aún no había herido de forma grave a alguno. Y ahora esa noche el había...

—Se lo dije a Millicent, James. Aunque es una _imperdonable_ , la situación lo ameritaba. Y si bien no estabas en servicio cumpliste tu deber como debía ser.

Potter asintió. Pero no dijo mas, en su rostro se veía el enojo consigo mismo.

—Aun no sabemos el nombre del joven. Pero...— Remus les miró —Sí lo que creo es cierto. Cada vez mas _menores_ se unen a su causa. Es probable que el otro enmascarado también haya sido un adolescente.

Lily se tapó la boca asombrada. No podía creer que los jóvenes estuviesen tan ciegos como para seguir a un loco.

…::...

—¿Que dices...? Yo no me voy a ir de Inglaterra. Es mi hogar.

—Narcissa, están en peligro. Yo no puedo irme pero ustedes si— Lucius se había sacado la túnica y con Maddie la mandó a desaparecer. Esta estaba hecha jirones. Después de todo había sido atacado por varios aurores.

—Se supone que tomaste la marca para mantenernos a salvo— Le reprendió Narcissa. Obviamente ella había estado en contra desde el inicio. Lucius era su mejor amigo – además de marido -, no quería verlo caer por un loco asesino como Voldemort. —¿Por que has decidido que nos vallamos?

—Por que incluso con la marca ustedes no estarán seguros.

Narcissa sintió como Lucius se angustiaba realmente. —Dobby...— Dijo no muy alto y de inmediato el pequeño elfo apareció mientras llevaba en sus brazos un bebé que les miraba con sus grandes ojos plateados.

Prácticamente fue arrancado de los brazos del elfo por Lucius. Quien se sentó en uno de los sillones que mágicamente aparecieron en medio de la sala. Narcissa asintió al pequeño elfo. Este sabía que era su forma de agradecerle que cuidara de Draco - y que su esposo no se cayera al suelo debido a la falta de silla en donde pretendía sentarse -.

—Lucius no me tomes como una bruja _débil_. Solo siéntelo— y dejó fluir de su magia mientras se paraba frente a EL. Malfoy le miró con ligero asombro —Estoy mas fuerte que nunca. No seré la desvalida esposa y lo sabes. Por eso nos casamos, por eso...

—Lo se. Pero temo por Draco. Si por algún motivo el Lord descubre que Draco es _veela**_ como yo...

—Lucius— Narcissa se sentó a su lado. Mientras acariciaba un mechón del pequeño rubio que mordía un león de goma. —Hicimos ese pacto por una razón. No importa como lo veas. Yo no me voy si no vienes conmigo. Y si tu no te vas, yo no iré a algún lado.

Ella entendía perfectamente el temor que Lucius sentía. Voldemort solo pensaba en la pureza de sangre y la condición de los Malfoy había sido celosamente guardado entre esos muros. Si se descubría que Draco y por ende todos en la casa Malfoy eran mestizos – y además eran parte bestia -, sus cabezas rodarían. Las de ellos y las de todos sus cercanos. Ese tipo estaba tan loco como para deshacerse de cualquier sangre pura que no cumpliera con sus expectativas.

Como si el mismo no fuera un mestizo.

—¿Sabes? Eres muy terca.— Pero le sonrió. Después de que había nacido Draco, su relación había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.

—Lo se. Aún hay demasiadas cosas que me faltan por vivir. No voy a echar mi vida por la borda. Sólo para ser como los demás esperan que sea.— Y le dio un beso en la mejilla como solía hacerlo en su noviazgo.

El pequeño bebé en brazos de su padre rió ante el acto. Ambos le sonrieron.

—Lo se. No se que haría sin ti.

—Yo si se.— y sonrió mirándole de reojo —Y eso involucra a cierto lobo que suele rondar nuestros terrenos.

Lucius no dijo algo pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas le delató. Una parte de El – tal vez la Malfoy – se negaba a creer lo fácil y rápido que había aceptado _al lobo ese_ en cuanto se le plantó la primera vez en la entrada de su casa. Por supuesto, su lado racional había logrado mantener al margen el " _entusiasmo excesivo"_ que su lado _veela_ intentaba demostrar al encontrar a aquel que buscaba.

—Aún no es tiempo Lucius.— Le murmuró Narcissa, sabiendo lo que pensaba – o imaginando lo que podía pasarse por la cabeza platina – su esposo. —Solo... Sólo hay que esperar un poco mas.— Le dijo mientras acariciaba uno de los brazos del Malfoy mayor. Le sonrió un poco. Ella sabía que cuando llegase el momento debía hacerse a un lado y dejar que su amigo sea feliz. Pero primero, debían asegurar un futuro para esa unión.

…::...

Había sido una semana difícil. Bien lo sabía James que luego del ataque al ministerio se había dedicado a buscar las falencias y cambiar las protecciones para evitar una nueva invasión del lugar... junto a Sirius y el mismo jefe de los aurores. Aquello claro, había provocado molestias en Barty Crounch puesto que era El el director de seguridad mágica. Mas el mismo hecho de que haya sido bajo su mando el ataque silencioso al ministerio lo que había hecho que Millicent le dejara al Jefe McLarent a cargo de la nueva seguridad en los pisos.

Entonces; mientras caminaba por los pasillos internos del piso 5 fue que una sombra pequeña y escurridiza se movió entre sus pies. El ratón creció de golpe frente a El y Petter apareció... Aunque se veía tenso.

—Petter que...?

—Rápido James, tienes que ir a casa. Toma tu familia y desaparece de ahí.

—Que...— Pero Petter había empezado a empujarlo para que fuese al elevador. —¿Que es lo que sabes y no me dices?

—Ya se que entró a hacer el Lord. Hace unos días una mujer hizo una profecía.

—Sabes que no creo en esas cosas.

—Me vale si no crees. El lord lo creerá. Involucra a tu hijo...

—Espera— Se detuvo al borde del ascensor. Miró a Petter. Su ceño fruncido y evidente molestia —Petter.

—James. Hay una profecía en donde dice que un niño nacido en julio será quien le venza.

—¡Pero puede ser cualquiera!— Le dijo con mas molestia que antes.

—¿Y que sus padres le hayan enfrentado en tres ocasiones?

James negó varias veces, pero entró al ascensor y junto a Petter subieron. Debía ir a la chimenea cuanto antes.

…::...

Una hora después y de emergencia varios aurores se encontraban en la casa de los Potter.

Lily estaba en el dormitorio con Harry mientras los demás hablaban. La verdad es que si bien ella era parte de la Orden, le había dejado a James tomar la decisión correcta. Ella tenía mayores preocupaciones... Como el que su pequeño le dejara bañarlo sin quedar ella empapada en el proceso.

—¿Te gusta esta agua, mi _León_?— Le dijo mientras ponía agua sobre su cabeza para mojar cada parte de su pequeño y revoltoso hijo.

— _maa_... _maa_...— Lily sonrió mientras terminaba de limpiar el cuerpo de su pequeño. Una vez listo. Lo sacó de la bañera y envuelto en una toalla de algodón lo llevó hasta su dormitorio. En el suelo había un circulo dibujado y en medio un cuadrado de tela igual blanca. Un libro grande y viejo se hallaba sobre el mudador. Cerró la puerta y dejó a su hijo en el centro del cuadrado. Levitó uno de los juguetes para morder hacia Harry y que este sentadito se quedase quieto. Tomó el libro y se quedó frente a su hijo.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces y miró a su hijo. Le sonrió mientras este la miraba con sus enormes ojos castaños. Todo en su pequeño león gritaba Potter. Todo en su figura era como James. Le hubiera gustado que su hijo hubiese heredado algo de ella, por mas mínimo que fuese.

Comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas en latín mientras miraba al pequeño y dejaba fluir parte de su magia. Le hubiera gustado poder viajar un poco antes de todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero su deber era su familia, su hijo por sobre todo y su esposo. Su amado James. Sabía que lo que hacía era irrevocable. Que si a ella le llagaba a suceder algo su hijo quedaría bien protegido. Pero el hecho mismo estaba en que ella debía morir para que la protección se completara. Aunque sabía que no se sacrificaría aún, Imaginaba que eventualmente sucedería.

Mientras completaba los versos, amarraba en la muñeca derecha del pequeño una cinta roja. El tejido estaba compuesto con algunos de sus cabellos y cinta de raso, también tenía magia de ella entre los hilos por lo que al mezclarse con los mechones había quedado rojizo.

Una vez terminado de atar; de sus dedos fueron saliendo chispas. La magia en ella era suave, pero densa. Las chispas salían como si fuese liquido intentando escapar de ella. Mientras decía las últimas palabras tomó su varita y la pasó por sobre su dedo pulgar. Cortando la yema con magia. Y poniendo de su sangre en la frente de su hijo. Entonces el circulo comenzó a brillar y a formar una cúpula con su pequeño en el interior. Este se fue encogiendo hasta que se amoldó al cuerpo del menor dejándole de un amarillo brillante, casi anaranjado. La marca se cerró por si sola una vez había terminado el conjuro.

La sangre se secó y desapareció. De igual forma el liquido con el que había limpiado el cuerpo de su hijo.

Pestañeó un par de veces y bostezó otras dos... Tomó a su pequeño hijo lo llevó a la cuna donde lo vistió con su pijama. El pequeño igual había quedado agotado por lo que al solo mecerlo un par de veces se había dormido.

Lo dejó en su cuna mientras ella con su varita hacia funcionar todos los artefactos mágicos para la comodidad de su retoño. El _espanta cuco_ que giraba incesante mientras animalitos de luces bailaban por toda la habitación tenuemente. También activó un pequeño parlante que le avisaría si el pequeño despertaba, aunque Harry solía dormir toda la noche.

Cerró un poco la puerta para que la luz del pasillo no le molestara y bajó los escalones. Aunque a medio camino sintió un poco de mareo. Respiró profundamente y de su bolsillo sacó una botellita con un liquido rojizo en su interior. Severus solía darle pequeñas dosis como esas en caso de emergencia. Eran " _revitalizadores_ " para cuando su magia se agotaba... Como ahora.

Una vez mejor bajó los peldaños a saltitos mientras aparecía en el salón donde la reunión ya se acababa.

James le sonrió. Al parecer no se había percatado de lo sucedido en el piso de arriba. Mas Dumbledore que siempre estaba ahí le miró un poco mas de tiempo.

—Nos vamos a quedar aquí.— Le dijo James en cuanto se le acercó. Ella le miró con duda. —Albus nos ayudará con el hechizo _fidelio_. Debemos elegir a alguien para que guarde la ubicación de nuestra casa.

—Ni Severus ni Sirius.

—Pero... Ellos son nuestros mejores amigos.

—Por lo mismo. Todo el mundo sabe de nuestra cercanía a ellos. Serían los primeros en ser atacados. Y te recuerdo que Sirius es el padrino de Harry... Si nos llegara a pasar algo...— Pero James frunció el ceño. —Sí nos llegara a pasar algo, Sirius es el responsable de su cuidado ¿Lo recuerdas?— James asintió. Lily le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Petter puede ser, o Remus.

—Remus no.— dijo James, pero de inmediato cerró la boca y un poco de sus mejillas se colorearon.

—El no sería capaz, James.— Lily me miró ceñuda. No podía creer que James siguiera con sus discriminaciones. Sobre todo ahora que sabían que la pareja de Remus era Lucius - pesara a quien le pesara -. No por eso Remus no sería capaz de cuidar su secreto.

—Petter. No es mucho lo que nos ven con él. Y nuestros saludos en el ministerio siempre van de un " _Hola_ " o un " _Dale mis saludos a Lily_ "— Ella asintió. Petter había demostrado ser un buen amigo en el colegio – incluso si no lo había sido con ella, si había defendido a sus amigos. Y eso era lo que a ella mas le importaba.

—Esta bien. Petter me parece bien.— Y así esperaron a que todos se fueran y con Petter y Albus iniciaron el ritual. Después de esto. James y Lily quedaron en su casa por tiempo indefinido.

…::...

Aquel día quedaría marcado en la vida de los que participaron de aquel evento.

Después de aquella reunión, la Orden no se había vuelto a reunir, cada grupo estaba atento a lo que fuese a suceder, aunque ya hubieran pasado unas semanas.

Nadie estaba del todo seguro quien podía ser aquel que del ministerio daba información a los mortifagos, pero en cuanto vieron que ni Longbottom o Potter estaban de guardia los ataques habían incrementados.

Hasta aquel día.

No se había avisado de ningún ataque, ni una muerte, ni un solo inferí atacando propiedades.

Remus estaba de turno. El nunca había querido ser auror, mas ahora debido a todos estos ataques no le había quedado de otra que hacer el trabajo de uno.

" _Igual_ _que_ _Petter_ " Pensaba. Su amigo había estudiado para ser un ejecutivo, un oficinista más del ministerio, pero ahí estaba, junto a El haciendo vigilancia después del _Toque_ _de_ _queda_ que había decretado el ministerio.

Entonces, una gran turba marchó, cuerpos de rostros desconocidos y algunos descompuesto, de piel verdecida, ceniza o morada... Ojos perdidos sin irises o algunos sin el globo ocular... Cabezas dobladas sobre sus propios cuellos, vestimentas rasgadas, quemadas o manchadas en sangre... Moviéndose sobre el suelo Londinense mientras una ligera bruma les hacía parecer almas en pena... Aunque mucha diferencia en ello no había... Después de todo, los _Inferis_ eran cuerpos sin vidas, títeres manejados al antojo de su amo; Voldemort.

Después de eso; solo fueron luces de colores entre la oscura noche, Algunas humaredas debido a los fuegos y algunos magos y aurores, defendiendo la ciudad.

…::...

Sentía el dolor en su brazo. Aquel lugar en donde la marca se encontraba. No podía creerse aún unido a semejante causa. Si bien algunas de las ideas del Lord le parecían atractivas. Estaba claro; que el mismo era uno de los puntos que se debían exterminar. El mestizaje por sobre todo, no solo con muggles, si no, con cualquier bestia debía ser eliminado.

—Si no vas, te va a castigar.— Narcissa estaba junto a la ventana. En murmullos recitaba hechizos de protección. Los repetía cada noche. Desde la ventana de Draco. Era el lugar mas alto en toda la mansión y donde podía verse los lindes del terreno Malfoy. Ahí brillaban con incandescencia pequeños halos de luz que indicaban que las protecciones estaban en lo alto.

—Si voy, me obligará a enfrentarme con quien no quiero... o hará que mate a quienes no...— Miró a su pequeño hijo dormir en la cuna **—** me hará matar inocentes.

En la última reunión, se había decidido el _gran golpe._ Sólo habían dos familias que encajaban en la estúpida profecía y El debía ir para terminar con uno de ellos. Eso demostraría finalmente su lealtad.

—Y entonces que...?! Esperar a que venga a esta casa y nos mate a nosotros?— Por supuesto que ella no quería la muerte de mas inocentes. Pero Lucius había tomado juramento a los mortifagos, obligado por su padre, pero lo había hecho. Si no cumplía el Lord iría a por ellos; y por mas fuerte que sean sus protecciones, sabe que no sería Voldemort el único en ir a por ellos. Se acercó a Lucius quien parecía dudar, puso una mano en su hombro. —Ve y cumple con la misión. O que El crea que has cumplido con ella. No mates a un inocente. Acaba con quien realmente deba morir.

Eran magos. Debían defenderse. Defender a su raza. A los sangre pura, a los inocentes y a sus amigos – o amigos de sus amigos -.

Lucius levantó la cabeza y le miró. Narcissa estaba radiante como siempre. Le miraba con seguridad y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Confiaba en que El haría lo correcto. Miró a su hijo por última vez y se puso de pie. Le dio un beso a Narcissa, como muy pocas veces en la boca y luego caminó fuera del dormitorio.

…::...

Estaban prácticamente incomunicados. Desde que el hechizo fue pronunciado, habían estado en casa. No podía negarse, realmente no había conocido a su hijo como en estas últimas semanas y por eso mismo odiaba la idea de que alguien llegara y les arrebatara un futuro con El y su esposa.

Por eso, ahí estaba El. En la biblioteca de su casa, Leyendo sobre hechizos antiguos en libros polvorientos que su esposa coleccionaba. Mientras ella estaba en el segundo piso haciendo dormir a Harry.

Habían algunos demasiados oscuros y otros que podrían haberles enseñado en el colegio; un par de veces se había preguntado si ser maestro sería muy difícil. Si necesitaba estudiarlo en la universidad o que... El colegio había sido su mejor etapa; bueno, sin contar la de ahora... - Porque, honestamente... Ser perseguido por un loco psicópata con aires de grandeza y sin nariz no era su ideal de vida -. Y probablemente El podría ser un maestro genial que le enseñara a defenderse contra las fuerzas oscuras... incluso ser jefe de la casa de los leones – bueno, si McGonnagall algún día dejaba de serlo – y poder molestar a quien sea el jefe de la casa de las serpientes... Sonrió ante ello; por mas que lo intentaba nunca dejaría de ser un chiquillo Gryffindor...

Y entonces, escuchó un " _bum_ " fuera de las protecciones. La casa temblar y algo de polvo caer del techo. Dejó el libro de lado y rápidamente se fue hacia la escalera. Debía ir por Lily. Ahí abajo había una chimenea que cuando se encendía conectaba con una cabaña en las afueras del Valle de Godric.

Mientras iba hacia su esposa escuchaba el " _bum-bum_ " por fuera y los movimientos de la casa. Lily por suerte bajaba en ese momento con Harry que lloraba asustado. Ella le decía palabras reconfortantes mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda o acariciaba su cabecita pero no podía calmarse. Harry era un niño tranquilo por naturaleza y que ahora se comportara de esa forma debía ser porque podía sentir que hacían ahí.

Entonces un " _crack"_ y la puerta fue derribada. Una neblina oscura entró por el umbral como si hubiera habido un incendio pues entre la neblina pequeñas chispas se convertían en cenizas.

—¿Hola? ¿Alguien en casa?— La voz chillona y maniaca les hizo reconocer de inmediato quien era. No podían creer que Bellatrix fuese la que entrase en la casa ¿Como había roto las protecciones? Acaso ¿ _Colagusano_ había hablado? ¿Les había traicionado?

—Bella, deja de jugar y acaba de una vez.

—Rodolphus, Siempre arruinandome la posible diversión.

—Lo haré yo. Mientras mas rápido acabemos con esto mejor.

Pero James atacó primero desmayando a Lestrange quien no les había visto. Bella pegó un chillido y de inmediato mandó un _crucio_ a James, este se retorció en el suelo.

—Cuñado ¿No serás parte de la diversión?— Dijo Bellatrix mientras seguía con varita en mano. Mientras James se recuperaba, había lanzado un _planio_ a Lily en la cabeza que la había dejado contra la pared de la escala y al pequeño Harry caído de los brazos de su madre. Lloraba con mas intensidad ante el golpe. —Oh~ pequeño mocoso Potter, no llores. _Cru_ -

— _Desmaius_ — Lucius le lanzó al pequeño. Antes de que Bella hiciera algo. Esta le miró mal. —Que diversión puedes encontrar en torturar a un bebé.

—La paternidad te ha vuelto aburrido.— Le dijo mientras le miraba, olvidando momentáneamente a ambos adultos frente a ella.

James no caería tan fácilmente. Como pudo tomó su varita y apuntando gritó: —¡ _centas*!_ _—_. Si debía matarlos lo haría por su hijo y esposa. Pero la bruja, aunque loca, había sido mas rápida y con un _cross_ * se había protegido de la metralleta de luces y le había lanzado un halo de luz.

Aunque no había sido para El.

El brillo había pasado tan cerca suyo que creía era para El, pero su objetivo estaba detrás. Un grito interrumpido, una caída sorda. No quiso voltear. Sólo...

—¡ _Suplo*_!— Escuchó una voz nasal y levemente aguda desde el fondo. Luego, todo se fue a negro.

…

No estaba seguro de si algún día sabría que había sucedido en realidad, solo pensaba en que deseaba estar igual de muerto que su esposa. No debía ser un genio para reconocer ese golpe a su espalda. Su esposa había caído muerta.

Despertó momentos después cuando un grupo de magos entraba en la casa y tomaba a unos caídos Lestrange-Black. Si estaban o no muertos era lo de menos. Miró hacia un costado. Su hijo estaba en el suelo. Pero siendo atendido por Severus. Apretaba los labios con fuerza mientras se negaba a mirar mas allá.

Una vez terminado de examinarlo, llamó a la elfa Kuki quien cargó a un dormido Harry. Y desapareció en el acto.

—James— Desde la lejanía. Sirius. Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas estaba a su lado. Intentando ayudarle a levantarse. Con su cuerpo dolorido, el fuerte golpe al caer y el _crucio_ aúnseresentían en su cuerpo. No quiso que Black le ayudase, eran pocos pasos de todos modos. Su esposa estaba en el suelo, la posición... —La encontramos sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Lo protegió.

James asintió. Lily se lo había dicho. Ella lo protegería con su vida. Pero El no lo había hecho. No había hecho algo, demasiado débil y cayó rápidamente.

Es que todo su entrenamiento y su tiempo como auror no había servido de nada?

Tomó el cuerpo de Lily entre sus brazos y lloró. No fue capaz de levantar la voz. De hecho sonido alguno salía por sus labios, solo lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Escucha James, los Longbottom han muerto. Todos ellos. El mismo Lord fue en persona.

—Pero no descansará hasta que Harry también lo este. Por eso, Por eso con Lily lo hablamos y... bebe esto.

" _no lo quiero_ " pensaba, pero aún así bebió el contenido. Entonces cayó en la oscuridad nuevamente.

…::...

Miraba el techo encantado del pequeño Kiosco. había pasado mas de un día desde que llegó a sus terrenos, no pudo entrar en casa, aunque le hizo saber a Narcissa que estaba bien... Si, claro _"bien"_ no era precisamente la palabra que elegiría. Estaba ansioso, molesto y algo perturbado. En la soledad de ese lugar no lo negaría. Ver al pequeño niño era ver a Draco, él no podría siquiera pensar en levantar la varita contra aquel inocente.

Y sin embargo lo hizo, levantó su varita y lo desmayó. No podía escucharlo llorar. No sin que su parte bestial se desatara ante lo que ocurría.

Quería entrar a casa y tomar a su hijo en brazos, pero no podía... No podía entrar en ella, ver a su pequeño a los ojos y no pensar en lo que había hecho.

Por supuesto, no los había matado, pero por poco la loca de Bella casi lo hace... ¿Como era posible que aquel maniaco creyese que un bebé pudiera vencerlo?

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen... Lo que dijo Bellatrix?— Lo había sentido desde que se había aparecido en su terreno. Sólo debía esperar a que llegara a la caseta en la que él se encontraba. Se hundió mas entre los cojines de descanso cuando oyó su voz.

—Ahora no.— Le contestó. Pero claro. No es como si Remus fuese a dejarlo.

—Entonces, realmente eres un seguidor de Voldemort.— Preguntó. Los aurores habían llegado unos minutos después de que los _inferis_ aparecieran y quemado al grupo. Cuando fueron alertados de que las protecciones habían caído corrió hacia sus amigos. Pero estos yacían en el suelo. Severus les revisaba, al igual que Sirius. El junto a Petter se llevaron a Bellatrix y Rodholpus. Cuando despertaron en el cuartel; estaban como locos, pero claramente gritando que Lucius Malfoy también les había acompañado.

—Vete de aquí. No me molestes.— Lucius no le miraba. Y a cada paso que daba para entrar en el kiosco, Mas parecía intentar desaparecer de su vista.

—Te hice una pregunta.— Necesitaba respuestas. Quería escuchar que le dijera que no era cierto. Aunque todo mostrara lo contrario.

—No puedes ordenarme algo. No soy " _tu omega_ " no me trates como a uno de tu manada. No me conoces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. No sabes... no sabes...— Pero mientras mas hablaba mas se alteraba. Si continuaba asi, podría perder la conciencia. Remus lo había visto antes... Aunque no en El.

—Lucius...

—No digas mi nombre con tanta confianza, _bestia_.— Le dijo lo último mirándole a los ojos, estos estaban turbados y brillantes. Sus mejillas rojas y crecientes arrugas en su frente. Su cabello largo y alborotado.

De impulsos que nacian de la nada, se acercó rápido a Malfoy y lo apretó contra su pecho. Tenía razón, no le pertenecía, no tenía parte de su aroma en El. Pero eso no impedía que deseara protegerlo y hacerlo suyo. El cuerpo de Lucius estaba tenso. Nunca le había agradado que lo tocaran mucho. En parte por su crianza pero Remus era algo mas. Su solo aroma, su presencia podía nublar sus sentidos. Maldita la hora en la que había creído que debía dejar de tomar la poción – porque solo le estaba empeorando la vida, no mejorándosela -. Tal vez, si hubiera sido mas constante, ahora no sentiría que se derretía al tenerlo sobre él.

¿Cuando Remus se le había colocado encima?

¿Cuando había empezado a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos?

¿Como es que sus manos estaban aferradas a su espalda? No, debía detenerlo.

Aquel no era lugar y menos estaban para esos momentos.

—¿Que haces...?— Bruscamente le empujó para poder salirse de aquel lugar —¿Me tomarías aquí en suelo? ¿A la fuerza? ¿Como si fuéramos sucios animales?

—Soy una bestia según tu. Debería hacer eso...— y tenía el descaro de afirmarlo.

Remus se acercó a El mientras Lucius parecía consternado por su respuesta. Pasando sus brazos nuevamente por su espalda y apretándolo a El. Dándole un beso profundo en la boca. Saboreando a su _omega_.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen?— Aunque realmente no pensaba tomarlo ahí. Se separó para preguntar.

—No se que dicen, pero no lo fue. Impedía que Bella los matara.— Respondió con la voz contenida contra el pecho de Remus.

—Pero los vi ahí en el suelo. Muertos y fui a su funeral— Un funeral bastante rápido, si lo pensaba, solo había sucedido un día desde ello.

—Te aseguro que yo no maté a Potter alguno. Ni al cuatro ojos, ni a la pelirroja _sangre_ _sucia_ o al mocoso _mestizo_.

—¿Y puedo creer en ti?

—Eso no depende mi, es cosa tuya si quieres creerme. _Lupin_.— Entonces a lo lejos escuchó la llamada de Narcissa. Empujó a Remus y se puso de pie lo mas digno que pudo. —Será mejor que durante un tiempo, un largo tiempo no te asomes por aquí... y menos intentes entrar en mi propiedad como ahora.

…::...

Había pasado poco mas de una semana desde aquel fatídico día, para entonces el matrimonio Lestrange habían sido encerrados en Azkaban. La razón; pertenecer a los mortifagos y asesinato de toda la familia Potter. Estos habían dicho sobre un tercer y cuarto involucrado pero a medio camino sus lenguas habían sido atadas y ellos parecían confusos. Estaba claro que fueron hechizados; mas no hubo investigación. Quien estuviese detrás del juicio de ese par; los quería silenciosos.

James sabía que Lucius había estado involucrado, pero no había actuado en su contra. Incluso, a su modo, había impedido que torturaran a su hijo. Por supuesto; no podía hablar, debía mantenerse escondido por un tiempo.

También había escuchado una cuarta voz. Aquella que ahora reconocía como la de Petter. Pero no sabía que había sucedido realmente. No le había visto cuando despertó tampoco si tenía conocimiento de que aún vivía. Tampoco James sabía como habían roto las protecciones, Si Petter había roto su juramento o que. De momento no le importaba.

Había estado ocupando espacio en la casa de Sirius. Misma casa que alguna vez había llamado asquerosa porque Severus vivía ahí. Misma que ahora gritaba " _Lily_ " en cada espacio. Sabía que su esposa había pasado parte de su adolescencia ayudando a Severus a remodelar la casa. Tenía el toque de su Lily en cada rincón. No soportaba estar ahí. No con el recuerdo de su muerte tan latente.

Por un momento se preguntó como Severus podría vivir ahí con el recuerdo de su amiga.

Pero ahora estaba en su casa. Había subido los peldaños con rapidez. En la mesa seguían los cubiertos, en la cocina estaba la cena. El cuarto de baño debía ser un desastre porque habían bañado a Harry y sabía que su dormitorio olía a arándanos. El aroma favorito de Lily.

Desde la entrada dio una gran bocanada de aire. Absorbiendo aun la esencia favorita de su mujer. Sintió sus ojos aguarse. Mas se contuvo. Con su varita buscó un bolso pequeño. Y sin mirar en donde estaban las cosas estas aparecían frente a El y se metían en la mochila sin fondo.

—Deberías estar en casa con Harry, El te necesita ahora.— No se asombró por escuchar su voz. Sabía que le habían seguido.

—El necesita un mundo en donde vivir tranquilo. Voy a dárselo.— Le respondió.

—¿Qué? ¿Irás a matar al loco ese? ¿Como si fuese tan simple?— Le dijo pensando en que James se había vuelto loco.

—Para su gente lo fue.

—...

—...

—James, piénsalo. Podemos con esto; sólo, sólo deja que busque algo de información. Hagamos un plan de ataque. Tenemos a la Orden y...

—No, sin los del Fenix, sin Ti. Haré esto solo.

—¿¡Crees que eres el único que ha perdido a alguien por ese estúpido _loco_ _desquiciado_!?— Se acercó a El tomándole del brazo para que le observe.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero aparentemente soy el único que realmente piensa en hacer algo.

—James, al menos... Al menos no vallas solo. Vamos juntos. somos hermanos ¿No?

—Escúchame bien Sirius Black-Snape— Le tomó del cuello de la túnica. Acercándole a su cara —Necesito que protejas a mi hijo. No puedo permitir que algo malo le pase. No a él.

—James...

—Cuida de Severus. Es tu esposo. Cuando todo esto acabe, podrán llenarse de _cachorros_. Mi hijo va a necesitar primos, muchos primos, que tenga mucha familia para que nunca sienta la soledad.

—Si pierde a su padre lo sentirá. Aunque este rodeado de gente.

—No si te tiene a ti y a Severus.— Le soltó mientras guardaba otros objetos que atraía con su varita.

—¿Y confiarás en mi, en una serpiente, para criar a tu hijo si te llega a pasar algo? Tonto Potter.— Aquello si le tomó por sorpresa. A ambos.

Severus apareció en el umbral de la habitación. James se detuvo y le miró seriamente. —Confío en ti, Severus. Lily siempre quiso que seas el padrino de Harry pero como Malfoy te lo pidió primero. Aceptó que fuera Sirius como yo quería. Lily confiaba ciegamente en ti. Cuando niños; de adultos... Incluso ahora, sé...— Por un momento no pudo continuar, aquel dolor en su garganta se lo impedía —sé que lo aprobaría.

Con el tiempo James había cambiado. Probablemente había sido quien mas lento había madurado de los 4 amigos. Pero finalmente James estaba pensando en algo mas grande que su propia grandeza. En algo mas que solo él.

Severus miró a Harry quien dormía en sus brazos. No había querido separarse de él desde lo sucedido con Lily y también había dormido mucho. Pasaba horas y horas durmiendo. Se preguntaban si era efecto del conjuro que Lily había hecho o si podía ser algo mas. En todo caso; Harry era un niño saludable.

Miró a Sirius y asintió levemente. Black se acercó a Severus y pasó su brazo por la cintura de su esposo. Le sonrió un poco a James.

—No te mueras idiota.— Dijo Severus mientras acomodaba mejor a Harry. —Tienes que regresar lo antes posible. Aún tienes que celebrarle muchos cumpleaños.— Luego sonrió —Si no regresas lo educaré para que sean un buen Slytherin.

—No lo dudo.— Les sonrió y sin mas desapareció.

Severus y Sirius se miraron un momento. Ahora sabían cual era ese motivo del destino para aplazar su paternidad. Sólo esperaban no tener que criar a Harry, solo cuidarlo una temporada.

—James volverá.— Dijo Sirius, aunque no estaba seguro de ello. Deseaba creer que sí.

—Mas le vale. Y que sea por sus propios pies. O Lily misma le echará del paraíso.

…::...

Continuará...

…::...

..::..

.::.

*Hechizos de ataque con varita. **Jinx** : _golpes bruscos_./ **centas:** _ametralladora_./ **suplo** : _viento negro que azota_./ **cross:** _anula hechizos (sin varita)_./ **sanatos:** _fuego oscuro abrasador_.

**Y bueno, uno de los misterios ya está resuelto. Los Malfoy son Veelas. Aunque el como, porque y todo lo demás de esa maldición lo explicaré en otro capitulo :p

Si, se que los ojos de Harry son verdes, igual que los de Lily. Pero aquí son castaños. Al menos hasta este capitulo.

Lamento la muerte de los Longbottom pero alguien tenía que morir, además de Lily, por supuesto.


	5. Tiempos

Capitulo resuvido!

Gracias a Tlacuilo que me señaló mis errores y amablemente lo corrigió. Espero haber hecho bien las correcciones que me señalaste.

¡Hola! Había tenido serias dudas con respecto a este capitulo. Al final las cosas se salieron de control un poco pero como siempre en mis fic se descontrolaba con naturalidad... Jsjsjs Ahora no solo me pregunto como pasé de una a dos o de como pasé de pensar en JxN a JxR... no se... no se... Puede ser solo la emoción del momento.

Agradezco a _Tlacuilo_ - _san_ por siempre dejarme comentarios y a _Madamenullaren_ por comentar también.

..::..

 **Selene: La Primera de su nombre.**

 **Eileen: La Segunda de su nombre.**

 **Herederas de la Casa Snape-Black.**

 **Bella como la Luna. Bella como el Sol.**

..::..

1990

¿La verdad...? No se había puesto a pensar seriamente en como sería aquello.

¡Por supuesto! El sabía sobre anatomías y de como se formaba un bebé en la panza y de como debía salir... Más o menos..., Pero Severus era un chico... Bueno, un hombre. En muchos sentidos, entonces... ¿Cómo rayos...?

—Black... ¿Sigues entre los vivos? —preguntó Severus.

Sirius le miró de forma extraña, parecía distante y confuso. Como cuando has caminado mientras pensabas y te das cuenta de que no sabes en donde estás. Así de extraviado se veía Sirius.

—¿Qué sucede?— Le preguntó mientras se acercaba todo lo que podía. —Sev, Amor mio...¿Cómo nuestras pequeñas van a salir de tu barriguita?— Snape podría haberse reído del rostro dudoso de su esposo, como un niño que preguntaba por su nuevo hermanito.

—No prestaste atención a lo que hablamos hace unas semanas ¿Verdad?— Le dijo mientras hacía círculos suaves con su palma sobre su hinchado vientre. Tenía cerca de diez meses de embarazo.

Sirius intentó hacer memoria.

…

 _Recordaba que habían cuatro personas en el gran salón. Hacía poco habían estado modificando la casa porque un nuevo miembro se uniría a la familia. Por si fuera poco Harry y su padre eran más que visitas en la casa Snape-Black y por ello, tenían su propio dormitorio en el primer piso._

 _Sev y Narcissa escuchaban atentamente al enorme y "Peludo" hombre frente a ellos._

 _Sirius intentaba prestar atención a lo que este decía. Después de todo, era el médico del clan McLaggen; una pequeña comunidad de hombres lobos al Norte de Escocia y que parecían estar mas dispuestos a venir hasta Inglaterra, que sus contemporáneos de Irlanda o Sur de Escocia._

 _A Sirius le llegaba un suave olor a menta y a hojas secas, curioso, ya que no muchos weres – como prefería llamar a los hombres lobos – olían de ese modo. Al menos, que él conociera; más, lo tranquilo de su voz – contrastante con su fiero rostro – hacía que desease echarse una buena siesta... Además, había estado durmiendo mal las últimas semanas... Soñando con la abandonada casa de Grimmauld Place._

 _Miró por la ventana, mientras escuchaba a Narcissa hacer preguntas, algo relacionado con un nudo y una cuerda. Entonces vio a su ahijado y al pequeño Dragón jugar con sus escobas. Se las habían regalado en Yule y desde entonces sólo bajaban de ellas cuando les obligaban._

 _Porque todo niño debe comer, bañarse y dormir. Eso es algo que tenía presente. El tendría dos hijos después de todo. Debía recordar esas cosas._

— _Entonces ¿No les pasará algo malo a ellos en mi condición?— Había escuchado hablar a Severus. Mejor y ponía atención._

 _Pero, las risas que se escuchaban en el exterior fueron de inmediato silenciadas por un ruido sordo. Sirius se puso de pie alarmado y fue a ver a los infantes._

 _Draco estaba de pie junto a Harry quien se hayaba sentado en el suelo; ambos cubiertos de barro. El rubio ayudaba a Potter menor a ponerse de pie._

— _¿Están bien?— Sin perder tiempo fue con ambos niños y ayudándoles a ponerse de pie, los_ _revisó_ _de pies a_ _cabeza_ _._

 _Ambos asintieron, pero no dijeron palabra alguna._

— _¿Y por que estaban en el suelo embarrados?— Ninguna herida visible o moretón. Solo sus caritas y parte de sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos de barro._

— _Nos caímos.— Respondieron al unisono._

— _¿Y Por que_ _tú; León,_ _estás_ _completamente embarrado y Dragón solo un poco?— A pesar de los_ _años transcurridos_ _seguían llamándoles de esa forma cariñosa... A ambos._

— _Fue un accidente. Pero no pasó algo malo. Estábamos volando bajito y nos.._ _._ _caímos.._ _._ _— Las mejillas de Harry estaban encendidas, de igual forma que las de Draco._

— _Todo_ _está_ _bien, Sirius. Solo estaban jugando— Esa había sido la voz de James. Bajando lo peldaños de la entrada, James iba con un chascón Remus._

— _¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?— Sirius les saludó._

— _¡_ _Papá_ _!— Harry corrió donde James y se detuvo frente a_ _Él_ _._

 _James le miró un momento. Su rostro pasó de la melancolía a la alegría de_ _siempre,_ _al ver como su hijo levantó los brazos. Ambos sabían lo que_ _el mayor de los Potter_ _haría a continuación. James levantó a Harry y comenzó a girar sobre si mientras las piernitas del menor se elevaban._

 _James solía hacer eso con Lily... Cuando iban a Hogwarts, claro que Lily no era tan liviana._

— _Draco... ¿Por que estás tan sucio? — El menor de los Malfoy se tensó. Narcissa y Severus bajaban los escalones para ir al patio con ellos._

— _Mamá yo... Amhnn_

 _Para ese momento, Harry había terminado de reír con su padre y medio mareado caminaba hacia Draco._

— _Fue mi culpa. Estábamos compitiendo y sin querer chocamos. Pero no se lastimó.— Harry había tomado la mano de Draco y sonreído._ _Para todos era normal que ambos niños se trataran así. Jugaban desde pequeños. Aunque habían algunos que aún no les agradaba esa cercanía._ _Narcissa recorrió el trecho faltante y revisó a su hijo de pies a cabeza._

— _Discúlpame, Escuché el golpe y vine de inmediato a ver que estuviesen bien— Sirius se había acercado a Severus quien venía mas lentamente caminando._

— _El médico acaba de irse. Dice que vendrá en dos semanas para ver el sexo del bebé— Le dijo Severus mientras tomaba su mano. Mas de una vez Sev se había_ _reido_ _de lo exagerado que podía llegar a ser con el cuidado de sus sobrinos. Incluso si solo se hubieran raspado una rodilla habría corrido con ellos en brazos al interior de la casa y llamando por el botiquín._

— _Bien eso es bueno ¿Resolvieron sus dudas?— Preguntó a ambos, puesto que Narcissa, había querido apoyar a su amigo durante el parto y todo el embarazo. Sirius sospechaba que Narcissa tenía demasiado interés_ _,_ _en los partos Omegas_ _masculinos, mas_ _del que debería._

— _Sí, todo bien. Solo ansiosos porque lleguen. Aunque_ _debemos_ _de_ _tener muchos preparativos para entonces. Hay que tomar muchas precauciones.— Respondió Narcissa mientras terminaba de revisar a Draco._

 _Después de eso. Ambos; Narcissa y Severus, habían empezado a hablar sobre algunas cosas. Pero Sirius no prestó atención nuevamente. No cuando su amigo Remus – Si, eran buenos amigos otra vez – Estaba en la sombra de un roble que habían hecho crecer en el patio. Remus miraba hacia ellos. De forma tensa y casi amenazante. Sirius rodó los ojos ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que Remus vio a Draco? ¿Que sintió el aroma de Lucius?_

— _¡Ey Remus! ¿Qué haces por allá como los vampiros?_

— _Tiene miedo— Dijo Narcissa mientras hacía un rápido hechizo en Draco para limpiarlo._

— _¡No tengo miedo!— Respondió Remus_ _,_ _pero no se movió de la sombra del árbol._

 _Por otro lado, Draco parecía preocupado de Remus. Sirius se preguntó si de alguna manera había sentido algo en Remus para sentirse así._

— _Tranquilo hijo. Es un buen amigo de tu padre. —_ _calmó al pequeño rubio._

 _Si claro, pensó Sirius. Si con "Buen amigo" se refería a rondarlo como un acosador... Pues claro que eran buenos amigos._

— _¿Y por que no lo he visto en casa? ¿Por que papá no me ha hablado de_ _Él_ _?— Draco parecía mas confundido cada vez._

— _Ah... Por que... papá esta molesto con_ _Él_ _. Ya sabes, las típicas peleas de adultos. —_ _Le respondió la bruja._

— _Es muy agradable Draco. No tengas miedo— Le había dicho Harry a su amigo. Aún estaban tomados de las manos. Y junto a Narcissa caminaron hacía la entrada._

 _Remus parecía impactado. Sirius deseo tener una cámara en ese momento para fotografiarlo. Estaba completamente aterrado._

— _N_ _o tengo miedo bobo.. Solo... Solo...— Le decía chillón Draco a Harry._

— _Hola_ _tío_ _Remus._

— _Hola León ¿Cómo estás?_

— _Sucio, Pero ya luego, me doy un baño ¿Si puedo verdad padrino?— Harry se había volteado un poco y mirado con ojitos grandes. Claro, ellos tenían su casa y solo estaban ahí por el_ _día,_ _mientras su padre estaba de salida, pero que Harry pidiera bañarse solo significaba que se quedaría un día mas._

 _Sirius asintió, su ahijado adoraba estar en la bañera porque la habían encantado para que fuera enorme y Él pudiera jugar en ella._

— _Y yo que tengo que esperar hasta estar en casa._

— _No te quejes Draco, tu bañera es muy grande y sin hechizos.—_ _le dio un codazo suave Harry al rubio platino._

— _Si, pero no puedo estar tanto tiempo como aquí y...— Se tapó la boca. Se_ _suponía_ _que Draco no debía contar eso frente a su madre._

 _Se supone q_ _ue los_ _niños tenían horarios para todo, para comer, para jugar ¡Para estar en la bañera! Demasiados_ _ho_ _rarios. Tendría que anotarlo en algún lado. No recordaba_ _q_ _ue hubiera qu_ _e tener tanto cuidado con los niños. Pensaba Sirius; después de todo en su casa no tenían ese tipo de reglas... Que el recordara._

— _Voy a_ _ha_ _cer como que no he escuchado— Narcissa dijo y miró a Remus –Buenas tardes Remus. No nos saludamos cuando llegaron ¿Has estado bien?_

— _Todo bien Narcissa. Gracias._

— _¿Recuerdas a Draco?— Remus le miró preocupado. Pero Narcissa estaba tranquila._

— _Si.— Se acercó a Draco —Ho. Hola Dragón— Dijo medio tímido._

— _Hola—_ _contestó el_ _pequeño_ _también, de pronto_ _parecía haberse vuelto introvertido._

 _Después de eso sólo habían sido unas escuetas palabras y ambos Malfoy-Black se fueron por la chimenea a su Mansión._

 _Sirius recordaba que se había quedado hablando un poco mas con James y Remus, mientras Severus tomaba a Harry de la mano y lo llevaba a su anhelado baño. Ambos se la pasaban viajando por Reino Unido y seguían mas de cerca los pasos del Lord Oscuro._

...

Sirius negó. Después de todo, habían sucedido otras cosas a las que le tomó mas atención, no que hubiera sido a propósito, sólo... sólo...

Severus le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta la habitación que estaba en el segundo piso. Entre las reformas que habían hecho a la casa, era la adición de un segundo piso. En el primero había quedado el dormitorio de sus padres que había sido dividido y expandido mágicamente, ahí se encontraban el cuarto de invitados – utilizado por Remus últimamente – y la habitación para los Potter cuando Harry pasaba algunas temporadas. A petición de su elfa Kuki, la cocina se había movido al sótano; ella misma había hecho un muro mágico para que su amo estuviera cómodo las noches de luna llena, en su habitación personal.

Así que el salón se había agrandado asi como el comedor. Incluso había alcanzado para poner una pequeña oficina que Severus usaba cuando trabajaba en sus pociones.

Después de todo ahora era reconocido como la joven promesa del mundo pocionista. Algo que tenía muy orgulloso a Sirius.

Pero volviendo a donde estaban, fueron al dormitorio de sus pequeñas hijas, hacía unas horas, el médico había ido a verles nuevamente y les enseñó con una especie de lupa encantada a las pequeñas criaturas y como se mostraban un par de hembritas.

Sirius no podía creerlo, tendría dos hijas. Un par de mujercitas en la casa. Era tan raro. Después de todo. La única chica constante en su vida siempre había sido Lily. Narcissa no contaba mucho, puesto que no hablaban a menos que fuese lo necesario y con Andrómeda habían cortado lazos hacía tiempo por falta de entusiasmo de ambos.

—¿Puedes prestarme atención?

—Lo lamento, he estado muy... Disperso últimamente.

—¿Es debido a los ataques en Gales?

Había olvidado esos ataques. Debía ver el informe aún. Pero no le diría eso a su esposo.

—Sí, un poco. Son muchas cosas en realidad. No recordaba que cuidar de los niños-niñas fuese tan difícil.

—¿Que esperabas? Son niños, frágiles y pequeños. Hay que educarlos, guiarlos adecuadamente para que sean personas de bien. Con Harry fue fácil. Sólo estuvo con nosotros unos años. Su padre venía de forma esporádica. Y Él era muy tranquilo de pequeño...

—Ya quiero que nazcan. —dijo Sirius.

—Yo no...— Sirius se quedó mirando a Severus. Este parecía a punto de llorar. -normal en su actual condición -. miraba a la pared que aún no había sido encantada. Tenia algunos pajaritos volando de color _azul rojizo con el fondo blanco amarillento_.* —No es que no les quiera en mis brazos— Miró sus manos y se abrazó a si mismo —Simplemente temo por su vida. Se que no nacerán siendo licántropos. Se que los niños no son así realmente, pero seguirán siendo parte lupino. Si los niños sangre pura corren peligro con ese loco suelto, que mas serán nuestras pequeñas mestizas.

Sirius se acercó a Severus y le abrazó por detrás. Apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho de este y colocando sus manos en el abultado vientre —Nos tienen a ti a y mi.— Afianzó un poco mas el abrazo —Tienen a James, Remus y Narcissa. A Harry y Draco... Que entrarán a Hogwarts el próximo año y veremos como se vuelven unos fieros magos...

—También me tienen a mi...

Escucharon una muy conocida voz a sus espaldas. Al voltear... Recargado en el marco de la puerta, un joven alto y de filosos rasgos, sonreía mirando a la pareja.

—¡Regulus!

—¡Regi!

Ambos morochos fueron con el menor de los Black. Este solo sonrió mientras sentía el apretado abrazo de su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Severus.

—Narcissa me contó sobre tu estado. ¡¿No creerías que me perdería el nacimiento de mis sobrinas favoritas...?!

—Aun no nacen, no sabes si serán tus favoritas. —contradijo el pocionista.

—¿Y eso que? Son tus hijas— Le dijo a Severus _—_ ¿Por que no lo serían?

—También son mías ¿Sabes? —dijo seguro Sirius.

—Si, Si...— Tomó la mano de Severus y la acomodó en su brazo. Caminaron a las escaleras iniciando una conversación/interrogatorio sobre su estado y si Sirius se había portado bien.

Después de unos años, la pareja le había contado la verdadera condición a Regulus. Al inicio se había negado a aceptarlo debido a que para Él, Severus era muy especial. Cuando se vio en la situación de que éste casi le mordía convertido en lobo, debió pensarse las cosas. Severus seguía siendo Severus, mas alegre que cuando le conoció, pero aquello no le quitó la inteligencia y lo volvió un salvaje. Pronto comenzó a plantearse sobre todo lo que le habían enseñado en casa, aunado los eventos al casi unirse a los mortifagos y demás, provocaron un cambio de chip en el menor de los Black.

…::...

—Bien, entonces la cosa es así.— Harry estaba de pie junto al sillón donde Draco estaba tendido. En la mesita de té había unos panecillos a medio untar y mermelada de guinda. —Vamos Draco. Quédate quieto.

—Esto es vergonzoso.— Aun así Draco estaba tendido mientras estiraba su suéter. Había una enorme curva sobre su pancita.

—Tranquilo, que a mi padrino hay que explicarle con imágenes para que entienda— El aludido se encontraba frente a ellos en el otro sillón.

—Ah si, eso suele decir mi padrino. _—_ murmuró Dragón _._

—Si, es lo que dice Tio Sev... Bueno, mira padrino— Puso su mano en la pancita abultada de Draco. Este rió. —No te rías. Mira padrino. Imagina que hay un bebé aquí. Como Draco es un chico no tiene por donde salir como con las niñas. Entonces...— Tomó el cuchillo de la mesa y lo puso frente a su padrino. Sirius miraba la explicación de los niños. No entendía como es que al final ambos le estaban explicando eso... O como ellos sabían el procedimiento —El médico dijo que usa un cuchillo

—Bisturí. —corrigió Draco.

—Eso. Usa eso y le hace un tajito a la pancita.— fingió que cortaba sobre el suéter de Draco, pero con cuidado para no ensuciarlo con la mermelada. —Entonces los bebés salen envueltos en baba.

—Harry explícale bien. —advirtió Draco.

—Oye, entiendo las cosas como las entiendo. Tranquilo. Que padrino entiende igual. —se quejó el morenito.

—No, si los dos son medios brutos. —masculló el rubio.

—Te estoy escuchando Dragón. —gruñó Harry.

—Y yo los escucho a los dos. ¡¿La parejita va a terminar de explicarme o que...?! —exclamó entre divertido el animago.

—Vale, vale. Entonces; las pequeñas saldrán con una capa pegajosa de líquido para bebés y entonces habrá que limpiarlas y no se que más. Mientras costura al tío Sev— Miró a Draco —¿No le va a doler eso? A mi me duele cuando me pincho el dedo.

—Usarán anestesia.— Miró a Sirius —No te preocupes tío Sirius. Padrino no sentirá dolor. El médico le va a tratar bien y mami también va a estar ahí. —explicó muy conocedor el Malfoy.

Sirius asintió. —¿Y que pasa después?

—Nada pues. Que hay que revisar que todo esté bien. Ponerles ropa para que no tengan frio y darles la leche para que no tengan hambre. _—_ Draco decía con tranquilidad mientras enumeraba las cosas. _—_ Mientras padrino debe dormir un buen porque a la noche se convierte en lobo y eso si que gasta energías pero estará bien porque se sanará mas rápido.

—Como el tío Remus cuando anda sin dientes después de una pelea y luego de la luna llena tiene su dentadura completa. _—_ dijo Harry emocionado.

—Eso es genial. _—_ Draco estaba igual de emocionado de pronto.

—Lo es ¿Verdad que si?

—Bien, bien y ¿Eso es todo? _—_ Preguntó Sirius. No estaba para nada celoso de que su sobrino sintiera admiración por Remus.

—¿Que mas querías? _—_ Harry le miró con sus ojitos curiosos.

—No pues... ¿Qué yo que hago? _—_ Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

—Tu labor es de lo mas importante. _—_ Draco se sentó en el sillón.

—¿Si?

—Claro, tienes que estar junto a Tio Sev— Dijo Harry y tomó la mano de Draco. Le sonrió. —El tio Sev va a estar nervioso y con miedo. Tu debes estar con El cuidándolo y viendo como nacen tus hijas.— Draco empezó a apretar la manita. —Y tienes que tomarle la mano al tio Sev si empieza con las _contradicciones_. Porque dicen que duelen mucho y aprietan fuerte.

Draco dejó de apretar, tomó la mano de Harry y la sobó entre las suyas. —Pero no te preocupes tio. Si padrino te quiebra algo te la arreglaras después cuando te conviertas en lobo. Y son contracciones Harry. Contracciones.

—Niños, no soy un lobo, soy un animago. Un perro.

—Que mala suerte. _—_ Harry había encogido de hombros.

—Gracias. _—_ respondió Sirius _._

—No en serio. Si te lastimas tendrás que tomar las pociones del tio Severus. Entonces.

—Esa para arreglar los huesos que dicen sabe mal. _—_ Draco sacó la lengua.

—Debería ponerle dulce a esa cosa.— Harry también hizo carotas.

—Si lo hiciera entonces todos querrían lastimarse para beber la poción. No es obvio...— Nuevamente sus sobrinos habían olvidado que El estaba ahí. Siempre que Harry y Draco empezaban con sus conversaciones, el resto quedaba en el olvido.

—Ah... Buen punto.— Le respondió el pequeño Potter.

—Niños ¡¿Que hacen?!

—Tio Sev.— Ambos niños miraron a la entrada del salón.

—Padrino...— Draco se puso de pie.

—¿Por que tu suéter está tan abultado?

—Oh es cierto.— metió la mano bajo su ropa y sacó dos muñecas de trapo con vestidos en tonos pastel mora.

—Para las bebés.

—Oh, son muy lindas.— Sirius tomó una para verla. De brazos largos y vestidos suaves. Eran blanditas. Especial para que las pequeñas pudieran tomarlas con fuerza entre sus manitas.

—Gracias, hace unos días anduvimos de compras con Mamá y tio James asi que aprovechamos de escogerlo.

—¿James y Narcissa...?— Severus miró a Sirius con una ceja alzada.

—Solo nos encontramos en Boulevard— James había aparecido en ese momento.

—¿Si?— Sirius le miró intentando aguantar una sonrisa.

—No se que rayos pienses, pero ¡Bórralo de inmediato! Estaba haciendo las compras del mes. La alacena estaba vacía.

—Habían telas de araña.— Harry le murmuró a Draco.

—Guacala.— Draco hizo caramonas.

—Eso mismo dije.— el menor de los Potter se rió.

—Nosotros andábamos comprando las cosas para una cena que mami iba a hacer. Dijo que tio Remus iría. Para que se pidan disculpas y sean amigos como siempre— Draco se encogió de hombros.

Los adultos se miraron. James y Sirius sonrieron cómplices. Ellos no sabían de aquella reunión pero parecía una buena excusa para molestar a _Moony_ un rato.

—Vayan a jugar. El almuerzo estará dentro de poco— dijo Severus y los niños se fueron al patio. Mientras hacían carreras.

—La casa va a estar tan silenciosa cuando ambos vallan a Hogwarts el próximo año.

—Vas a tener gemelas Sirius ¿Como crees que la casa va a ser silenciosa?— James le miró curioso.

—Harry era un amor de bebé, no lloraba.

—No, solo lloraba cuando tú no estabas, corrijo, cuando Paddy no estaba.— Severus seguía en el salón con ellos.

—¿Sigue creyendo que eras su mascota?— James no sabía que su pequeño León recordara a la versión animaga de Sirius.

—Creo que sabe que soy yo. Pero a veces sigue acordándose de mi versión can.

—Su memoria es excelente.— Pensó en voz ala Severus.

—Cuando le conviene— Dijo James mientras sonreía.

...

—¿Si son humanas completamente?— Había preguntado Remus una vez le contaron sobre el sexo de las bebés.

—Por supuesto que lo son— Había dicho Sirius. Afirmó recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Frente a ellos. Remus se cortaba su cabello.

—¡Ey! Recuerda que yo también estuve ahí cuando ustedes dos decidieron copular como locos durante la luna. —mencionó Remus.

—Todos estuvimos ahí.— Había dicho James apareciéndose junto a Sirius. —Menos mal que ese bosque era inmenso o si no hubieran creído que mataban perros.— y se puso a reír. Remus también lo hizo.

—No ayudas James.

Potter solo sonrió —¿Recuerdas que al dia siguiente andaban tan melosos que cuando llegamos con el otro grupo se querían comer a Severus por lo bien que olía?

—Es que en serio. Solo a nosotros se nos ocurre viajar a los clanes de Escocia cuando la luna esta cerca.— Remus decía mientras se recortaba algunos mechones.

—Valió la pena. Es increíble que puedan saber tan rápido cuando un omega está en cinta.— Sirius dijo mientras sonreía.

—Eso es el olfato de los alfas con mucha experiencia.— Remus respondió.

—Ya te tocará a ti.— Había gruñido Sirius. Pero Remus se había hecho el desentendido. Aunque sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

—Ya díganme que tal me veo.— Remus se había cortado con las tijeras sus mechones, por alguna razón no era bueno con los hechizos de glamour y prefirió darse unos tijeretazos antes de usar su varita. El resultado, su cabello tan disparejo como cuando le conocieron en el colegio.

—Espera, yo me se un hechizo para arreglar ese desastre.— Dijo James seguro de si mientras hacía rodar su varita entre los dedos.

..::..

Dos semanas después y el almuerzo ya digerido. Los menores seguían jugando con sus escobas.

Entonces desde la chimenea se dio un aviso de alguien que quería conectarse a la red Flú. Era el médico Joshua McLaggen quien había llegado a preparar todo ya que al día siguiente sería Luna llena; y por ello debía hacer los preparativos necesarios. El nacimiento de las pequeñas Snape-Black.

El hombre corpulento llegó con una mujer bajita y regordeta. Esta traía un botiquín en las manos.

—Ella es mi esposa. Alma. Y también es quien cuida de los cachorros en el clan.— La mujer saludó con una sonrisa tímida. Mirando todo con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que dejaba su clan.

Cuando se hubieron instalado. Severus llamó a Narcissa quien sería una especie de aprendiz.

Narcissa parecía molesta, pero no le explicó a Severus la razón, el asumió que eran de las típicas discusiones que tenía con Lucius.

A veces, Sev extrañaba a su amigo. Después de que este hubiese hecho tal estupidez – la de unirse a los mortifagos - se habían alejado.

El esperaba que su amigo finalmente se diera cuenta de que aquella no era la única manera de salvar a su familia.

También esperaba que Remus hiciera lo que realmente debía hacer y formara ese lazo con Lucius. Había sido una estupidez alejarse por casi 10 años solo porque Lucius le había dicho que se " _alejara por un tiempo"._

...

Ahora Severus se encontraba gruñendo.

Se había despertado con una energía rebosante. Como nunca desde que se había convertido en lobo e hizo las labores de la casa – al menos, todas las que Kuki le permitió – e incluso había jugado con sus sobrinos que se habían negado rotundamente a abandonar la casa hasta que sus primas nacieran. La noche anterior la casa había estado casi llena. Draco y Harry habían compartido cama y junto a James dormitorio. En las visitas se hallaba el doctor con su esposa. Regulus había ido tarde a casa de Narcissa para pernoctar y Remus... Nadie sabía donde se había metido Remus durante la noche.

A eso del medio día y como le había dicho el médico, Sev había iniciado con suaves contracciones. Independientemente de si era un hombre o mujer, las bebés se estaban preparando para "nacer" pero como los omegas varones no tenían el canal se les practicaba una cesárea. Antiguamente – según lo contado por el médico – se hacia de forma natural durante la luna llena. Pero la pareja debía alejarse mucho de la manada o corrían el riesgo de que otros alfas mataran al cachorro humano.

Esto le dio a entender a Severus que el podría contener su bestialidad si por algún motivo irracional, tuviera que verse con sus pequeñas hijas en estado _were_. No le haría daño.

—En clanes pequeños. Esto se sigue haciendo. De hecho pensaba en que sería la opción mas lógica para ustedes ya que son un grupo muy... reducido.— había dicho el médico mientras revisaba sus anotaciones.

Pero la verdad es que habían tenido miedo. Ni siquiera habían estado seguros de si Severus podría embarazarse siendo que su esposo no era un hombre lobo como ¿el médico?. Pero al parecer aquello no afectaba al " _producto_ ".

—No es que tu pareja deba ser un hombre lobo y debas copular toda la noche, de hecho si así fuera, tu darías a luz una camada de lobeznos, pero aquello no sucede desde hace muchísimos años.— le tranquilizó McLaggen —Lo que sucede durante el día y qué sobrevive a la noche en la transformación es lo que produce la nueva vida.

Que su embarazo haya durado tanto tiempo era normal en los omegas. Debido a que sus cuerpos no venían tan preparados como el de una fémina. La magia creaba la mayoría de las cosas y nutrientes por lo que el embrión se desarrollaba lentamente para asegurar su sobrevivencia en el interior. Este proceso se aceleraba cuando había luna llena, pero aún así demoraba muchos meses el embarazo.

Ahora, la casa estaba mas llena aún. Joshua, su esposa Alma y Narcissa preparaban todo en el dormitorio mientras Severus estaba recostado y Sirius a su lado sosteniendo su mano mientras las contracciones le hacían retorcerse.

En el primer piso estaban Remus, Regulus y James. Mientras los menores —sin saber mucho que hacer ante la espera— se movían de un lugar a otro.

—¿Y siempre están así de pegados esos dos?— Había preguntado Remus.

Los otros dos asintieron. Regulus lo sabía bien porque el pasaba bastante tiempo entre la casa de Narcissa y Severus cuando se hallaba en Londres. Y siempre veía a Harry con Draco.

James también se había acostumbrado. De alguna extraña manera pensaba que cuando ambos estuviesen en Hogwarts Draco fuese a Gryffindor con la esperanza de seguir a Harry y así le diera un soponcio a Malfoy. Después de todo, Harry era el mejor amigo del rubio menor y Dios santo, esperaba que solo eso fuesen... Aunque con todas las cosas que esta descubriendo estos últimos años ni siquiera podía estar seguro.

—¿Por que no van a volar en sus escobas un rato? — Ofreció Remus.

—¿Y si las bebés vienen y no les vemos? — Draco parecía realmente preocupado.

—De todos modos se tienen que esperar para verlas. Igual que nosotros.— Regulus les dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—No nos referimos a eso.— Harry miró a Draco. —Si ellas nacen tan tarde que no podemos verlas porque el tio Severus se transformará... y No podemos estar con El cuando eso pasa.

—El médico le dijo a padrino que no se debe separar de las bebes en la luna llena y que no tema porque no les hará daño.— terminó de decir Draco.

—Cuando nazcan les llamaremos.— James parecía inquieto.

—Pero... queremos ser los primeros en verlas...— se quejaba Draco.

—Solo son bebés...— James se estaba empezando a impacientar.

—¡Son nuestras primas!— Draco había alzado la voz al momento que se paraba frente a James.

—Y vamos a ayudar a tio Severus cuando nazcan, vamos a ayudar a cuidarlas.— Harry se paró junto a Draco.

—¿Y como planean hacerlo si van a estar en Hogwarts?— Intercedió Regulus. Le parecía curioso que esos dos niños fueran tan tercos frente a James.

—Ah..— Se miraron de refilón —No lo había pensado.— Murmuró Harry.

—Aun no sabemos si vamos a ir a Hogwarts, tio Regulus, no hemos recibido nuestras cartas..

—Es cierto, es en nuestros cumpleaños ¿No?— Draco miró a Harry, este asintió. —Aún quedan meses para ellos.

—Pero que tonterías son esas. Por supuesto que van a ir a Hogwarts. Ambos saben hacer magia. Ambos son magos.— james no podía creer que su hijo dijese tal cosa.

—Bueno, si... pero...— harry parecía dudar.

—Vengan. Vamos a fuera. Haremos algo entretenido mientras.— James se puso de pie. Los niños estaban demasiado inseguros por nada. —Ustedes dos, Regulus acompáñame. Mientras... Remus.

—¿Si?

—Hay alguien que no debería perderse este momento ¿Por que no vas a convencerle de venir?

—No creo que...

—Estoy seguro de que puedes.— Miró a los menores. —Vamos, les vamos a dar una pequeña demostración de lo que es un duelo. De seguro aprenden algo interesante.

—Serpientes contra Leones... Un clásico.— Regulus parecía feliz de tener algo de acción.

..::..

Llegaron cuando se escuchaban una serie de explosiones pequeñas y algunos gritos de asombro. De inmediato Lucius corrió para ver que no fuese atacado. Pero Remus le detuvo. Miraron por al ventana como los niños bastante alejados aclamaban y escuchaban atentamente cada consejo que les daban los adultos mientras se batían a duelo. Obviamente eran ataque absurdos como _mocomurcielagos_.

—James dijo que les entretendría porque estaban inquietos.

Escucharon un ruido arriba. Un pequeño llanto acompasado. Remus le dijo que guardara silencio mientras tomaba la mano de Lucius. Le guió hasta el segundo piso. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron de inmediato a la habitación principal.

La puerta se encontraba cerrada. Esperaron.

Lucius había empezado a moverse de forma inquieta. No se había acercado a Severus desde hacía mucho tiempo. El había decidido alejarse de todos para evitar que su familia saliera lastimada.

Pero había sido lo peor que pudo hacer. Su padre había sido un bocazas y El un crédulo por hacerle caso. Ahora estaba atado por una maldición – otra mas – por un loco que ya no sabía que hacer para cumplir con su meta. Lucius se había alejado de su mejor amigo y alejado a su... había alejado a Remus de su vida.

—No creo que vaya a estar muy contento con mi visita.— dijo alejándose un poco de la puerta. Remus se acercó y posó una mano en su espalda.

—Yo le temo mas a Narcissa y sus habilidades pero tú vives con ella.

—No seas tonto, Remus. Narcissa no es mala... No más que yo.

—Si empiezas con eso tendré que castigarte... Otra vez.— Le había susurrado. Aquellas palabras habían provocado el conocido y anhelado hormigueo en su piel. Como si desde su interior algo se sacudiera expectante ante las palabras de _su_ _pareja_.

—¡No empiecen con sus coqueteos mientras hay un nacimiento aquí!— Esa había sido la voz de Narcissa. La puerta se había abierto de golpe. En el interior Alma le entregaba una de las recién nacidas a su papá.

—¿Lucius?— había dicho Severus asombrado.

—Ah...— Lucius se separó un poco de Remus. Sus mejillas rojas ante la vergüenza de las palabras de su esposa. —Severus... Fe-... Felicidades.

—Pasa. Es mejor que hablen más cerca ¿No?— Dijo Remus. Empujando un poco a Lucius para que entrara.

—Me alegra que hayan logrado convencerte de venir.

—Era hora que acercaras ese petulante rostro a esta casa. Malfoy.

—Black... Felicidades.— Sirius asintió mientras se acercó a la entrada donde Remus estaba. Este también le saludó felicitándole por la paternidad.

—Vamos a descansar ahora un poco.— Dijo Alma –Nos iremos poco antes del anochecer. No queremos dar mas problemas.

—Muchas gracias.— Narcissa les dijo. —Voy por los niños y ese par de ruidosos— Narcissa se fue junto a la pareja de _weres_.

Una vez solos y con la puerta cerrada. Lucius tuvo la confianza de sentarse en el borde de la cama donde Severus se encontraba. Sirius y Remus también se habían acercado a la cama de Severus. Entregó las bebés a Sirius y este como un experto tomó a cada bultito en sus brazos. Caminaron hasta la ventana junto a Remus mientras alababan a las recién nacidas.

—Lo lamento— Fueron las palabras de Lucius —Mis prejuicios y crianza... El miedo a mi padre... Todo fue una excusa para hacer lo que hice.

—Lo sé.— Lucius le vio —Te conozco desde hace años, Lucius.. Se que la duda puede hacer que tu valor se desvanezca.— Severus se acomodó en la cama —Pero te recuerdo que no estás solo. Si ahora esto es un aliciente para ti. Tu padre se ha ido y ¿Que ha quedado de El? Nada. Sólo un retrato en el salón. Que no habla, solo observa. Como lo hizo siempre.

—Yo...

—¿Vas a volver con nosotros?— Lucius asintió. Miró de reojo a Remus —¿Aceptarás tu herencia?— Lucius asintió nuevamente. —Genial, mañana hablaremos más. Ese par ya viene y no van a callarse.

—Han sido buenos niños. Incluso el mocoso Potter.

—Por supuesto, he criado a ambos.— Dijo ufano Severus. El resto rió.

..::..

Había costado pero ninguno de los dos había caído. No podían evitar que sus diferencias – y las bromas infantiles de casa casa a la que pertenecieron – salieran a la luz cuando habían iniciado el duelo. No es que se llevaran mal, pero James siempre tendría algo contra los Slytherin y Regulus siempre tendría algo contra los Gryffindors. Al menos los pequeños se habían divertido. Esperaba hubieran aprendido algo.

Narcissa estaba en la entrada esperándoles. Aunque los niños solo habían estado observando durante el día, este había sido caluroso y estaban sudados. La mujer les había hecho un fregotego rápido para que se viesen mas decentes. Mientras miró mal a los adultos —Por un momento creíamos que se peleaban de verdad.

—Mi culpa— Dijo James con una sonrisa. Narcissa le miró pero no dijo nada. Agitó su varita y también los hechizó a ellos para que se vieran presentables.

—Será mejor que suban. Hay un par de princesitas que les esperan.

—¡Ya nacieron!— dijeron ambos niños y corrieron para subir las escaleras.

Al hacerlo abrieron de sopetón la puerta. Los adultos dentro le vieron interesados. Ambos niños parecían avergonzados del escandalo. Sonrieron al ver a Severus en la cama.

—¡Papá! ¡Viniste!

—Lucius no se perdería el nacimiento de mis ahijadas por nada del mundo. — Narcissa sonreía altanera.

—¿Ambas?— Dijeron los menores al igual que Lucius.

—Claro, entre tanto hombre las pobres van a necesitar una mujer le enseñé como controlarlos.

Los adultos miraron a las pequeñas en brazos de Sirius. Serían peligrosas y Narcissa decidía enseñarles lo que sabía.

—Dragón, mira. Padrino tiene a las bebés.

—Tío Sirius. Muéstralas... Muéstralas.

—Bien, bien. Pero estén tranquilos. Que duermen.

Ambos pequeños se callaron y observaron a los pequeños y arrugados seres que dormían entre chales de color arándano. Aunque parecía ser un color fuerte y oscuro para alguien tan pequeño; en ellas hacían lucir lo pálido de su piel y les hacía resaltar.

—¿Como se llaman?

—Eileen.— Había dicho Sirius.

—Selene.— Dijo Severus.

— _Brillante como el Sol. Brillante como la luna_ — Había recitado Draco.

—¿Como sabes?

—Cosas de Black— dijo mientras le sonreía a Harry —todos los Black conocemos los nombres que tienen relación a los astros.

—¿Que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos?— Narcissa se había acercado a ellos.

—Son hermosas...

—Pero ¿Como vamos a diferenciarlas?— Harry miraba a las pequeñas meintras tocaba una de sus manitas.

Remus subió un poco los gorritos de ambas bebés. Eran apenas unas pelusas, pero una de ellas tenía el cabello negro como sus padres y la otra de cabellos claro.

—¿Una de ellas es rubia?— Draco parecía encantado.

—Herencia de mi madre— Sirius parecía desganado ante la afirmación.

—Son hermosas, hermano— Le había dicho Regulus.

—Son tan chiquitas— Dijo James. —¿Por que lo son?— Él recordaba a Harry, había sido mas grande que ambas niñas.

—Porque son dos en un espacio donde debió haber una.

—¡Guau! Son increíbles.— Draco también tenía en sus dedos las manitas de las menores.

—Ahora debemos aprender a cambiar pañales.— le murmuró el menor de los Potter.

—" _pan_ _comido_ ".— respondió Draco.

..::..

Eileen y Selene Snape-Black, llegaron una tarde de febrero, cuando el mes apenas iniciaba. Llegaron esperadas y como pocas de su casta lo habían hecho. Aquella noche se creó una luna eclipsada.

Si bien, crecerían junto a Harry y Draco – a quienes considerarían sus hermanos mayores -; no irían al mismo tiempo que ellos. Las primeras Snape-Black crearían sus propios alborotos y madurarían a su tiempo en un Hogwarts diferencia de sus " _hermanos_ _mayores_ "

Aprenderían de sus padres y tios la fiereza y valentía de los Leones, de su papi y madrina la elocuencia y astucia de las serpientes. Y también aprenderían a controlar la belicosidad de su herencia lupina.

Pero sobre eso, les contaré mas adelante.

…::...

Finalmente he terminado este capitulo. Bueno, han nacido las primeras de la nueva generación. Por alguna razón a Draco y Harry no los meto en el mismo grupo que a estas dos. Puede porque ellas se traten mas con... Con otros jóvenes.

Ok.

Eileen: Brillante como el sol. Así también se llamaba la madre de Severus.

Selene: Brillante como la luna. Y me parecía un nombre mas a correcto para una hija de esta pareja.

*Azul rojizo con blanco amarillento: Es la descripción literal de mi esposo para el violeta y el color crema.

Ahora que lo releo, me doy cuenta de que hay enormes lagunas - bueno, era la idea - pero no crean que no las explicaré, han pasado muchos años entre el capitulo anterior y este, pero es porque los eventos entre esos años serán contados por otras personas - probablemente - en otros capítulos, mas adelantes.

Básicamente del que pasó con James luego de irse, que pasó con Petter, Lucius y Remus ya están juntos? etc.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un review si algo no entendieron... O si quieren... Bye bye!**


	6. De

**Un buen cumpleaños.**

…::...

..::..

.::.

Draco se había despertado sabiendo que sería un día increíble.

Miró hacia la ventana y vio que aún no estaba del todo iluminada.

El reloj en su dormitorio marcaba que recién eran las 6 am. No podía escuchar ruido alguno fuera de su dormitorio. Bajó de su cama y se puso las pantuflas de pollito que su tío Sirius le había regalado hace un año; se colocó su bata y caminó hacia la puerta, con cuidado abrió y salió de su habitación. El pasillo aun estaba a oscuras. Pero su viaje no sería muy largo. La puerta del frente era su destino; cruzó los pasos con el mínimo de ruido y abrió la puerta de la otra habitación. Esta también se encontraba ligeramente iluminada con los primeros rayos del sol.

Mientras iba hacia la cama, se sacó la bata y las pantuflas. Después; se metió bajo las cobijas. En una esquina y como siempre, su amigo solía dormir hecho un ovillo. Sacudió su hombro esperando que este despertara.

Unos minutos después y con la poca luz del amanecer, Draco vislumbró los bonitos ojos verdosos de Harry.

Años atrás, Harry le había mostrado sus fotos de bebé, en ellas se apreciaba el color castaño en sus irises, cuando le preguntó del cambio, Harry con tristeza le había contado que su madre le había hechizado. Le había mostrado las pulseras que mágicamente seguían en sus muñecas y le contó lo poco que sabía – y entendía – de ese conjuro.

 _"Siempre estaré protegido de quienes quieran dañarme"_ Le había dicho " _Aunque Mami tuvo que irse para que pudiera protegerme, me dejó de recuerdo el color de sus lindos ojos_ " Poco después estos se habían aguado.

Harry no recordaba a su madre, pero no lloraba por ello. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque lo hacía.

Draco recordó que después de eso, había prometido pasar cada cumpleaños juntos. Después de todo, había sido en el cumpleaños de su amigo cuando supo de la "tía Lily".

—Draco ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?— Su amigo era quien ahora le sacudía con suavidad. Al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Si, estoy bien...— Le había sonreído —Está amaneciendo.

—Oh~— Y entonces sabiendo que sucedería a continuación, esperó a que su amigo le abrazara. Cosa que Harry hizo sin demora. Movió su cuerpo en un abrazo tosco y quedó casi sobre El —¡Feliz cumpleaños Dragón!

Por supuesto; hoy cumplía sus 11 años. Y como en cada cumpleaños, desde que tenía memoria, Harry era de los primeros en saludarle. Después de todo siempre Harry se hallaba en su casa cuando Draco cumplía años.

—Estas pesado— decía en tono bajito. Como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

—No tanto.— Le respondió mientras le daba un descuidado beso en la mejilla. Después se acomodó mejor. Harry dejó su cabeza descansando en el hombro de Draco y un brazo por sobre su estómago. Draco había quedado recostado boca arriba. Mirando como poco a poco el techo se iba iluminando con los rayos del sol que con mas intensidad alumbraban. Harry le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Aunque no había sido el primero... Aún recordaba cuando le dio el primero el año anterior en la casa de sus padrinos. Mientras jugaban en las escobas, Harry se le había acercado mientras él celebraba una voltereta que había hecho a la primera. Harry le había felicitado y luego dado un beso en la mejilla. De la impresión se había caído de la escoba. Pero Harry se había tirado y terminado por caer en el barro con Draco bajo él. Había sido una gran distancia y pudieron haberse lastimado algo pero Harry había flotado en el último minuto y quedado a una mínima distancia sobre el suelo. Luego se habían embarrado.

Cuando su tío Sirius corrió a ellos no pudo decirle el porque se habían caído y Harry tampoco había dicho que le había dado un beso.

—Si piensas tanto se te va a freír el cerebro. Dragón.

—Seguro que seré yo quien quede frito de tanto pensar.

—Te pones así cada vez que te doy un beso en la mejilla. Si te molesta dilo... No lo haré más.

Draco había quedado en silencio. Harry aún se veía medio dormido pero su rostro lucía triste. No creía que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo pensativo que se ponía luego de eso... Pero ¿Le molestaba?

La verdad es que no. Torció una sonrisa y de improviso le besó la frente.

—E.. Ey!— Había dicho Harry tartamudeando.

Después ambos habían empezado a reír.

Así mismo se encontraban cuando Narcissa, una hora después fue con ellos.

—Sabía que estarías aquí, Dragón.— Le había dicho su madre. Después se le había acercado y le había dado un fuerte y apretado abrazo. Besándole la frente con cariño.

—Este será un gran año ¿No crees?— Le dijo mientras hacía lo mismo con Harry y le abrazaba fuertemente. Draco en vez de sentirse celoso de que su madre fuese maternal con Harry también se alegraba. No se lo había dicho pero para él, su mami podía ser compartida. Porque sabía que ella tenía mucho amor para dar, y sabía que Harry necesitaba a veces amor de una mami.

—Buenos días, tía Narcissa.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Siempre.— Le respondió Harry. Después de eso, ella levantó las cobijas y ambos niños se salieron de la cama.

—¿Podemos estar en la tina un poco mas?— Narcissa le miró un momento pero ambos niños le miraban con ojitos grandes y brillantes.

—En realidad no se si son humanos o tritones...— Y con un movimiento de sus manos la puerta del baño estaba abierta. En el interior un elfo preparaba el baño.

—¡Dobby!

—Amito, feliz cumpleaños le desea Dobby, amo Dragón.

—Gracias— Le dijo Draco. Dobby era medio raro. No solía agachar la cabeza como los otros elfos. Pero a Draco le causaba gracia sus enormes ojos azules. Se había preguntado si otros elfos tenían el mismo tono o sólo era él.

Harry se había sentado en el borde. Miraba hacía abajo mientras Draco había empezado a sacarse la ropa. —¿Sucede algo?— Le había preguntado. Harry no le miraba. —Si te molesta que me bañe aquí puedo hacerlo en el baño de mi habitación.— Le dijo mirándolo preocupado con el pantalón de tela aún en su cuerpo.

—Si quiero que nos bañemos juntos...— Sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió —Estoy bien. No te preocupes.— Y de un tirón se había sacado la pijama y metido en la tina antes que Draco.

Después sólo había sido risas, chapoteos y mucha espuma mientras se bañaban.

Dobby quien se había convertido en el elfo de Draco, siempre estaba vigilante mientras ambos jugaban en la casa Malfoy. Más de una vez, había pedido también ir con ellos a la casa Snape-Black pero su deber siempre había sido primero con su casa. La casa Malfoy.

Ahí donde Draco extendiese la mano, Dobby le pasaba la toalla para que se limpiara los ojos.

Donde Harry se acercara al borde a buscar los juguetes, Dobby se los pasaba.

Y cuando la hora llegaba y ellos no querían salir... Dobby con su magia los elevaba del agua y los llevaba junto a El...

—¡Dobby espera! Mamá dijo que podíamos estar un poco mas— Draco le había dicho mientras movia los brazos. Siempre se sentía extraño cuando flotaba en el aire.

—La amita no le ha dicho algo a Dobby.

—Es cierto, Dobby puedes preguntarle si quieres.— Con un poco de menos delicadeza ambos fueron devueltos al agua mientras el Elfo desaparecía. Un segundo después regresaba. —El amito Draco tiene razón, Dobby se equivocaba— Y disponía a acercarse a la pared para iniciar con sus cabezazos por no seguir la orden de su amo. —Dobby malo...— Había empezado cuando.

—No quiero que te golpees Dobby, mejor vigila que no nos pase algo en la bañera— Le cortaba Draco. Sabía lo exagerado que era su elfo.

Entonces Dobby apretaba los labios y abría bien los ojos vigilante del juego de ambos niños.

Para cuando sus dedos estaban bien arrugado ambos se salieron y Dobby les cubrió con albornoces de algodón. Ambos muchachos se iban al cuarto donde sus ropas estaban ya predispuestas y se vestían para el desayuno.

Después bajaron mientras Dobby se quedaba ordenando los dormitorios de los menores.

Cuando bajaron, se encontraron varios adultos esperándoles.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco!— había dicho el grupo que les esperaba en el desayunador.

—¡Valla! No sabía que tío Rem igual iba a estar aquí— había dicho Harry mientras saludaba a su tío, de igual forma Draco era saludado por su padrino, tíos y padre.

—Ah, si... Yo... Feliz cumpleaños Draco— Le había dicho Remus a Draco y acariciando el cabello. Draco se le había quedado viendo. Estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos y que fueran tan seco con El era extraño. Pero Remus solo le sonreía.

Después de eso los adultos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Los niños dieron hasta las sillitas y en ellas vieron a las pequeñas gemelas, cada una con un pastelito. Al ver a los niños rieron alto y —¡Elí ayo Daco!— Dijeron las dos mientras sus boquitas embetunadas con melaza esperaban a que Draco se les acercara. Harry rió mientras le dio un empujón amistoso para que valla con ellas. Ambas agarraron la ropa de Malfoy menor y le dieron besos en la cara. Draco había quedado con la cara dulce y la ropa con marcas de manitas. Pero sonreía.

Este había sido el primer año en que había tanta gente con El en el desayuno.

Su padre le había dicho que si bien no corrían peligro, era mejor ser precavidos y muy pocas veces Draco había tenido una fiesta con mas niños de su edad. So es que alguna vez lo había celebrado así.

Pero no se quejaba. De momento su mundo era su familia.

Se sentó a la cabecera, su padre le había cedido el asiento como siempre durante su cumpleaños. Su padre movió la varita y removió el pegajoso dulce del rostro y la ropa.

Desde ahí pudo ver a su padre y madre que le sonreían a sus lados. A Harry quien también le sonreía. Al tío Remus, a su padrino. Sus primas, su tio Sirius y su tío Regulus. Todos junto a El.

Entonces el desayuno apareció frente a El, pero en su plato no había comida alguna. Si no un sobre con un sello rojizo. Miró para todos lado con asombro.

—Llegó en el correo de esta mañana.— Dijo su madre mientras le observaba atenta.

Draco tomó el sobre en sus temblorosas manos. Por supuesto que El sabía que era mago. Puesto que magia podía hacer. Aún así siempre existía la posibilidad de que no hubiera sido elegido para ir a Hogwarts y debiera asistir a Dormungtan como su abuelo había dicho alguna vez a su padre.

Miró a Harry quien estaba un poco alejado de El. Este le incentivó a que abriera la carta.

Y así lo hizo.

En su interior se hallaba la invitación tan esperada para asistir a Hogwarts; y bajo la presentación la lista de materiales para su primer año.

Su sonrisa se volvió tan amplia en su rostro que temió no se borraría jamás.

Estaba tan feliz y no podía o quería evitarlo.

—Voy a ir a Hogwarts...— Dijo como pudo, sentía un nudo en su garganta. Era feliz... muy feliz.

—Bien, eso era obvio ¿No?— Le había dicho su tío Sirius, Ellos siempre habían confiado en que iría a Hogwarts.

Draco asintió incapaz de decir algo.

—Bueno. Iremos a comprar tus cosas hasta agosto.

—¿En agosto? ¿Por que, madre?

—No quieres esperar a que Harry reciba su carta e ir juntos?— En ese momento recordó que su amigo era menor por casi dos meses, lo había olvidado. —Si, por supuesto— Había dicho. Por supuesto que esperaría a su amigo.

Después de eso, los dulces favoritos del cumpleañero habían aparecido en su plato. E iniciaron con el desayuno.

A Draco, entre los muchos regalos que había recibido, se encontraba un uniforme de quidditch de la liga Inglesa. Junto a una snitch nuevecita. Hace un tiempo, Malfoy menor había encontrado el gusto por el deporte. Y siempre había querido entrar en el equipo de Hogwarts. Aunque le habían dicho que debía esperar a que estuviera en segundo, no le molestaba. Sólo quería practicarlo.

Se había puesto la ropa de inmediato y subido a su escoba. Harry igual tenía la suya en la mano pero aún no montaba. Se había quedado viendo la figura de su mejor amigo mientras volaba envuelto en su bonito uniforme.

Entonces... algo pasó.

Harry no estaba seguro si era cosa suya o que pero veía a Draco y este brillaba mientras sobrevolaba el jardín. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a El. Tenía que hacer algo increíble para llamar su atención y sin medir consecuencia se subió a la escoba. Con rapidez voló hasta donde Draco subía y pasando de largo a su lado – y empujándole sin querer – tomó la snitch. Cuando se volteo victorioso pensando en que le miraba, pero la verdad es que no le vio, todos levantaban las varitas. Harry se había asustado cuando divisó a Draco colgando de su escoba. Que con igual rapidez fue con su amigo, no estaba tan lejos podía alcanzarle. Pero antes de llegar un hechizo ya lo mantenía a flote.

Se acercó a Draco y le tomó la escoba para que este pudiera sentarse nuevamente. Aunque ahora que flotaba era mas fácil – o algo así -.

Una vez estuvo sentado miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido. —¿¡Que demonios fue eso, Harry!? Pudiste haberme matado ¡Estamos muy alto!

—Yo...

—¡Me empujaste! Y solo para obtener la estúpida pelota.

—Creí que la querías...

—Sí, pero se supone que debía atraparla. Ahora ya no va a ser mía.

—Pero Draco, es tuya, es tu regalo— Y se la entregó.

Draco soltó la esfera. Esta se alzó en vuelo y fue con Harry. —No, no es mía.— Draco bajó hasta el jardín, pero no donde su familia estaba, si no que cerca de la entrada. Dejando su escoba de lado, entró en la casa.

Harry quedó ahí flotando. Mirando donde su amigo estaba. ¿Que había sucedido? Miró a su familia. Ellos igual parecían molestos o confusos. Bajó sabiendo que le regañarían pero cuando tocó el suelo, solo estaban sus tíos y su padrino.

—Yo...

—¿Que pasó Harry? Pudo haber pasado un accidente— Sirius estaba preocupado.

—No fue su culpa— Había de inmediato salido Remus a defenderle.

—Le empujó.— Regulus se había unido a la discusión.

—Me di cuenta.— Respondió Remus.

—¡Que pasa?! ¿Que le hice a Draco? Creía que... Yo solo quería su atención y...— La esfera llegó a su lado. —¿Por que esta cosa me sigue?

—Porque la snitch es nueva. Quien la agarre primero es su dueño. Se supone que Draco debía hacerlo ¿No recuerdas las reglas del quidditch?— Regulus dijo de sopetón. Aparentemente irritado.

—Yo... No... Lo olvidé.

Remus se agachó para quedar a su altura. Puso una mano en su hombro —Harry, esto es muy importante ¿Es posible que hayas visto algo diferente en Draco cuando estaba ahí arriba y que te hizo subir?

Harry asintió con fuerza y energéticamente —¡Estaba brillando!— Dijo de pronto. Llevo sus manos a su pecho —De pronto empezó a brillar y se veía...¡Increíble!— Sus mejillas enrojecieron —pero no me estaba poniendo atención y quería que lo hiciera. Y como parecía tener problemas atrapando la esfera, quise atraparla para El... Para que me vea... Y entonces solo fui en la escoba y la atrapé pero...

—Pero pasaste a empujarlo. Draco casi cae de la escoba. Pudo romperse un hueso o peor.

Harry miró asustado a su padrino ¡El no quería que le pasara algo malo a Draco!

Se volteó para ir por su amigo pero este venía saliendo nuevamente con su padre y su madre a un lado. Harry fue hasta El y le abrazó.

—Lo siento, lo siento, por favor, perdóname. No quise, no quise empujarte. No quería atrapar la esfera para mi... Dragón— Y mientras decía todo eso, había repartido besos en todo su rostro y estrujarlo en sus brazos.

Probablemente si no hubiera estado tan asustado por lo que pudo pasarle a Draco, hubiese visto las mejillas arreboladas del rubio o su sonrisa... Hubiera sentido los brazos de Draco aceptando su abrazo.

Hubiera visto la cara de terror de Lucius y Sirius.

Hubiera visto la sonrisa mal contenida de Narcissa y Remus.

Hubiera visto las caras de Sev y Regulus que no estaban seguros que sentir.

—¿En serio era brillante?— Le había preguntado con una sonrisa en los labios.

Este se había quedado viéndolo mientras sonreía de igual manera. —¡Hermosamente brillante!

Había sido un buen cumpleaños después de todo.

…::...

..::..

.::.

Continuará...


	7. Un

Hola! Soy yo he vuelto… en forma de mal fanfic Jsjsjs.

Disculpen. No me había dado cuenta que tenía un bloqueo hasta que fue demasiado obvio que tenía el estúpido bloqueo.

Pero a pesar de los meses pasados y de que había prometido este capítulo en enero. Pues aquí está. Poco a poco vamos desvelando el mundo en que se está desenvolviendo la historia y de cómo ha afectado todos los cambios que he hecho desde la primera parte.

.::.

..::..

"Un mal inicio"

…

..::..

...

—Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.— releía Harry. A su lado Draco iba observando las vitrinas de las tiendas. Pocas veces habían ido a Callejón Diagon. Y aunque le impresionaba la cantidad de locales y servicios. Muchos de estos se veían poco concurridos o faltos de artículos. Se preguntaba si solo habían venido en un mal día. Después de todo aunque estaban en verano, no habían muchos magos por las calles.

—¿Y vas a llevar alguna mascota?— le preguntó el rubio.

—No se, sabes que no y muy bueno cuidando animales.— aun recordaba cuando intento tener un pecesito y había terminado matándolo cuando lo puso en la tina para que se bañen juntos.

—En el colegio hay lugares especiales para algunas mascotas, como las lechuzas y los elfos suelen atenderlos.

—si. Supongo que sería más fácil de cuidar.

Draco asintió.

Siguieron caminando con sus padre más atrás. Charlando... O algo asi.

..::..

—Estás seguro de esto James. Ellos están muy apegados.— Narcissa miraba la lista de Draco pero estaba atenta a la conversación que el mago le contaba.

—si. Quería estar totalmente seguro de que iba a ser aceptado en Hogwarts antes de hacerlo. Y aquí estamos comprando sus materiales.— la forma en la que ambos habían comenzado a relacionarse había sido tan gradual que de forma natural quedaban en mudos acuerdos cuando es necesario salir.

—no lo se. Mi pobre Dragón.

—Tendrá que aprender a ceder también. Necesito a Harry en esto. Si él es quien.. Dicen ser. Debo prepararlo.— La mujer miró a su compañero. Ella nunca había sido muy dada a relacionarse con otras personas fuera de su círculo, más James parecía perdido luego de que perdiera a su esposa. Ella podía sentir la necesidad del hombre por tener una guía. Para no sentirse totalmente abandonado.

—¿y si no?

—aun asi. Debe ser capaz de proteger a quienes ama ante cualquier eventualidad.— James había pasado por muchas batallas intentando negar lo que sabía y que relacionaba a su hijo con ese monstruo, pero por mas que peleara y peleara más claro estaba el destino de Harry.

—eres su padre yo no puedo decidir en tus decisiones.— aun asi parecía dolida. James la miró un momento. No estaba seguro en que momento ellos habían empezado a tratarse más. Podía ser porque era la única de todo este extraño grupo que parecía menos involucrada en todo el asunto. Narcissa era una mujer fuerte; sabía que si hubieran tenido más tiempo ella y Lily hubieran sido buenas amigas. Por lo que sabía, Narcissa también conocía sobre runas y magia antigua, lo que le gustaba a su Lily. Pero más que eso, Narcissa había sido quien se le había acercado a hablarle. Después de su primer regreso. Después de 2 años de ausencia en la vida de su hijo y amigos, ella se le había acercado y de inmediato le había dado el resumen de todo lo que su hijo había hecho. Probablemente sin esa ayuda él no hubiera sabido como actuar con su pequeño.

—Narcissa...

—¡madre! Esta es ¿verdad?—Draco estaba frente a ella.

—ah. Si querido.— de inmediato Narcissa compuso su mejor sonrisa —Esta es Ollivander aquí venden las mejores varitas.

—Entremos entonces.— le dijo a Harry.

Narcissa les vio ¿En serio podrían separarlos y esperar que nada malo sucediera?

..::..

El lugar se veía algo pequeño y claustrofóbico pero podría ser por el montón de cajas apiladas una encima de otra, llenando estantes, mesones y suelo incluso.

Un hombre canoso salió de la parte trasera del mostrador. En cuanto les vio dudó un momento en su mirada, pero luego simplemente sonrió y les atendió.

Por supuesto, ellos no se veían como debían verse. Después de todo James debía estar muerto - igual que su hijo - y Narcissa no solía salir sin su esposo. Por eso ambos usaban un glamour. De igual manera habían usado el hechizo en los pequeños, nada grave. En realidad, el cabello de Draco era más oscuro y el de Harry más pelirrojo. Sus ropajes no eran tan elegantes. Los menores se habían pero seguían siendo iguales a sus ojos, al verse en un espejo se sorprendieron, pero más alucinados con la magia en ellos.

Aunque desde aquella fatídica noche cuando el Lord oscuro se había atrevido a matar a dos familias con menores incluidos, las calles y e Inglaterra en general se había revolucionando. Si bien aquel ser había remitido sus ataques y parecía haber desaparecido del panorama, su gente, sus bestias y lacayos seguían atemorizando a los magos.

No era extraño escuchar explosiones u ondas mágicas. La gente no solía esconderse ya. Solía pelear en contra esos seres que les atacaban. Pero ello mismo había provocado menos tolerancia entre el trato a los animales mágicos.

No era de extrañar que sus padres intentaran ocultarle lo más posible el como el mundo mágico había cambiado… para mal.

..::..

Por seguridad Ollivander les daba las varitas de uno en uno para que las probasen. Pero todas hacían bum y paw en las demás cajas. Eso hasta que un halo iluminó a Draco. Lo había conseguido. Esa seria su varita.

—Núcleo de fibra de dragón. Espino levemente flexible.— había escuchado decir al hombre mayor. Lustrosa y sin nudos o vueltas. Se veía delicada y pulcra, igual que Draco.

El igual esperaba tener una varita que se pareciera a él.

—padre,— le llamó luego de la quinta varita en sus manos. Esta había soltado unas chispas que le dio mala espina al menor —¿te tomó tanto como a mi escoger tu varita?

—no. Fue a la primera.

—oh..

—todos son diferentes Harry. A mamá... A tu mamá, también le llevó tiempo escoger la suya.

—¿si?

Entonces sucedió. Harry sintió la magia envolverlo cuando tomó la varita que Ollivander le había entregado. Parecía antigua y a simple vista un trozo de rama, tenía un par de nudos y un leve doblez. De alguna manera podía identificarse con la varita.

—curioso— le dijo el hombre mayor, todo le prestaron atención —Muy curioso. Recuerdo cada varita he vendido, señor...

—Evans.— respondió Harry. El sabia que su padre tenía el apellido Potter, pero el también le había dicho que Evans era el apellido de su madre y que sería mejor si Harry llevara ese apellido.

—señor, Evans.— repitió Ollivander —Y resulta que la cola del fénix, cuya pluma contiene tu varita, dio otra pluma. Solo una mas.— Draco y Harry aprecian emocionados ante este hecho. No era que entendieran del todo pero les llamaba la atención —es curioso. Señor Evans.— recalcó el apellido. —Que estuvieras destinado a esta varita...— fue tras el mostrador y guardó los galeones que James le había entregado —el dueño de esa varita hermana es quien, nos causa terror en esta época.

—¿quién?— preguntaron Harry y Draco. Ignorantes de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico. El anciano miró a sus padres contrariado. No había mago que no supiere, sin importar la edad, todo lo que había sucedido durante años en Inglaterra. James y Narcissa se miraron preocupados. Aquello simplemente hacía valer aún más la dichosa profecía. Pero ellos habían mantenido en total ignorancia a sus hijos, sobre el mal que aquejaba el mundo mágico... Y muggle.

—nunca pronuncies su nombre.— le dijo el anciano a Harry —La varita escoge a amo Evans, nunca se esta claro el porqué, pero lo que se está claro es que podemos esperar grandes cosas de ti. Después de todo. El que no debe ser nombrado ha hecho grandes cosas. Terribles si. Pero increíbles.

—bien, es suficiente— James corto lo que Ollivander quisiera agregar. —Gracias señor Ollivander. Vamos chicos.

—oh... gracias a ustedes.

Y el grupo salió de ahí.

..::..

Mientras caminaban por las calles lentamente éstas cobraban un poco mas de vida. Y los jóvenes vieron como mas y mas magos, algunos con niños como de su edad iban entrando y saliendo de las tiendas. seguramente comprando sus materiales para el nuevo año escolar.

Aun así entre su inocente conversación sobre la nueva escoba que Draco quería, también iban algunos murmullos sobre lo dicho por el hombre mayor en la tienda de varitas.

De vez en cuando solían desviarse mirando las vitrinas. Unos pocos materiales más y se irían a casa..

—no importa cómo lo veas, el mensaje de ese hombre fue muy raro— le murmuró Draco mientras se acercaban a un escaparate que tenía varias escobas y artículos de quidditch —¡Oh mira es la nimbus 2000! es hermosa.

—si es bonita, aunque se ve incómoda— respondió al comentario de su amigo y luego en un tono más bajo comentó —me he dado cuenta de que no sabemos cómo son las cosas fuera de casa realmente.

—¿que quieres decir?— había exclamado Draco mientras avanzaban —las escobas no son cómodas, no importa cómo lo intentes— y rió un poquito.

—ven miremos la vitrina de mascotas— respondió Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Draco —digo que nuestro padres y tíos tiene trabajos y vida fuera de la casa, la de papá y padrino junto al tío Remus parece ser muy peligrosa, pero nosotros nunca sabemos sobre eso.— murmuró mientras llegaban a la otra tienda.

—eso es porque no quieren asustarnos.

—oh! que linda lechuza..

—mira ese kneazle...

—no quieren que sepamos lo que pasa, lo entiendo, pero... iremos a Hogwarts nos enteramos de otras muchas cosas no solo aprender magia y que tal si...

—¿temes quedar como ignorante frente a otros?

—temo que nos separemos.

—¿por qué pensarías eso?— Draco le miró sorprendido. Ambos habían querido ir a la misma casa.

Harry no podía decirle a Draco que había escuchado la conversación de su padre y tío Remus la noche anterior. No podía decirle que su padre planeaba llevarlo de viaje en cuanto las clases terminaran.

sobre todo porque estas aún no empezaban.

Pero lo que más temía era a la conversación que había escuchado entre unos hombres de aspecto fiero que habían aparecido cuando tío Remus fue a visitarlo unas noches atrás. Recuerda que padre les pidió que no entraran pero igual él había escuchado la conversación... "que podía ser aquello del Lord oscuro y su guarida?"

Draco por otro lado pensaba en que Harry tenía razón, si bien parecía un poco paranoico, él también le había dado cuenta que conocía muy poco de lo que era la vida fuera de su casa, ahora que estaba paseando por callejón diagon podía ver como todo parecía austero y poco vivo.

Él no se había imaginado una magia más opaca que esa.

Como si se debilitara poco a poco. como un hechizo mal hecho o que perdía su fuerza con el tiempo.

Draco apretó un poco la mano de Harry. —papá tiene diarios en casa, podemos revisar algunos, de seguro salen noticias que interesen ahí.

—¿sabes dónde los guarda?— su padre solía quemar los periódicos.

—en su despacho, por supuesto— y le sonrió. Luego miró en la vitrina. Aún miraban las mascotas —¿entremos por un par de amigos te parece?

Harry asintió.

—niños, esperen un poco— aquella había sido la madre de Draco.

—¡la carta decía que podíamos llevar una mascota!

—¡padre! ¡Me gustaría una lechuza!— había dicho Harry de pronto.

Si lo pensaba. Incluso si estaba alejado de Draco podría enviarle cartas con la lechuza que se comprase.

Aún no sabía cómo le cuidaría pero seguro no era tan difícil.

Miró a Draco y ambos entraron.

Sus manos no se habían separado en ningún momento. Harry había empezado a sentir temor. Si… si su padre le separaba de Draco, él estaría solo… no quería estar solo, no sin Dragón.

¿Por que su padre quería hacerle aquello?

¿No había sido un buen hijo?

—¿Harry estas bien?

—ah?!— pestañeo un poco. Luego le sonrió algo forzado —si. Estoy bien.

—mira…— de pronto los ojitos de Draco se iluminaron y señaló la sección de los felinos.

Habían varios Kneazle de color rojizo y más claros, alguno llegaban a un bonito fresa y castaño claro.

A Harry le gustaban los animales en general. Aunque habían pocas ocasiones en las que podía jugar con algunos.

—¡quiero ese!— se volteó a su madre. —¡mama! ¡Quiero ese Kneazle! El más oscuro.

El gato que Draco señalaba se encontraba en la parte más alta. Su pelaje era diferente al resto, su color oscuro si bien se notaba castaño era extraño entre un mar de felinos tan iguales.

Narcissa tomó al gato y se lo acercó a Draco. Este comenzó a acariciarle bajo la barbilla y tras las orejas. Empezó a ronronear de inmediato.

Mientras Draco sonreía, Harry comenzó a sentirse extraño nuevamente. 'Otra vez le presta atención a cualquiera menos a mi' había pasado por su mente. Pero de inmediato negó esos pensamientos. No podía sentirse celoso por un gato.

Cuando Draco se acercó a Harry este le miraba con molestia.

—¿me quieres ayudar a ponerle nombre?

Pero Harry negó mientras hacía una mueca arrugando la nariz y se fue a otro lado. Hacia las lechuzas.

Draco no entendió que había hecho mal.

..::..

Mientras miraba a las aves, pensaba en que si no podía estar con Draco durante las vacaciones bien podía comprarse una lechuza y enviarle mensajes a su amigo.

En eso estaba cuando vio en lo más alto a una lechuza blanquecina. Esta la miró con sus ojos dorados y Harry supo que la quería. Su padre en ese momento se le había acercado, puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

—¿todo bien hijo?

este le miró curioso. James miró más allá, donde Draco acariciaba insistentemente al gato y Narcissa intentaba preguntarle algo.

—le daba más atención al estúpido gato que a mi— y siguió mirando la lechuza pensando en todos los mensajes que le enviaría a Draco cuando no se vieran.

James se pasó una mano por la nuca de forma insistente, solía hacer eso cuando no entendía algo.

No estaba seguro que decirle a su hijo. Hace poco, luego de lo sucedido en el cumpleaños de Draco. Remus y Sirius le habían contado lo sucedido, le habían hablado que los Malfoy tenían parte veela y que Draco usaba atracción sin querer en Harry. Que a veces el menor se iba a sentir de esa forma con Draco y que no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Al menos no hasta que Draco aprenda a controlar esos poderes.

Narcissa le había dicho que al inicio solo era para encontrar pareja pero que si lo encontraba los efecto solo funcionarian en dicha persona hasta que sus esencias se mezclaran.

James no quiso saber más de del tema después de eso. La conversación de alguna forma era similar a las que solían tener en el colegio cuando Sirius y Severus jugaban al tira y afloja con sus coqueteos.

Ese era un tema del que quería hablar hasta que su hijo fuera más grande. Aunque no estaba del todo contento con esa elección; sentía que Harry no tenía opción... Por eso queria llevarselo.

Bueno, sí, quería que su hijo aprendiera magia poderosa, para enfrentarse a lo que fuera a suceder en el futuro, pero también quería que su hijo tuviera… Opciones, que no solo se centrara en Draco, que experimentara.

..::..

Una vez comprada la lechuza, Harry se acercó a Draco, sabía que había actuado mal también que había sentido celos y se sentía tonto por celarse de un animalito como un kneazle.

Le entregó un collar para el gato, tenía el color favorito de Draco, verde musgo. Harry decía que era el verde de slytherin pero no sabía que era por el color en los ojos de su amigo.—Aun no decido un nombre— había dicho el rubio mientras aceptaba el regalo.

—que tal Frida— le dijo mientras intentaba recordar de donde se le había venido el nombre. Lo había leído en un libro, estaba seguro, de esos que su padre había guardado porque eran de su madre.

—¿Frida? suena curioso. Pero creo que es niño— le dijo mientras lo levantaba para verle sus partes.

—Frit entonces— le sonrió —Significan lo mismo.

—¿y qué significa?

—paz.— y le sonrió a Draco. El Kneazle era manso y algo flojo aparentemente. Por lo que el nombre le venía bastante bien.

Después Harry le mostró la lechuza. y Draco de inmediato pensó en: —Hedwig— a Harry le pareció un bonito nombre.

..::..

El mes de agosto pasó con una velocidad sorprendente. Incluso si Harry y Draco se vieron poco.

La noche antes de irse a Hogwarts, James le había hablado de su madre - como solía hacer siempre - después le había mirado y dicho —no importa si dicen que te pareces a mi, cuando veo tus ojos, sé que veo a Lily— luego, Harry había sido testigo de las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de James.

Ésa había sido la primera vez que vio llorar a su padre. Éste le había dicho que estaba orgulloso y sabía que haría cosas maravillosas en Hogwarts y dejaría en lo alto la casa de Gryffindor como su madre lo hizo.

Harry entendió que su padre esperaba mucho de él. Y él no le quería fallar. Si se iba a Slytherin definitivamente sería una decepción para él.

..::..

El viaje a Hogwarts no fue lo que esperaba, Draco y él habían estado solos en un vagón, luego habían aparecido dos niños más y Draco quien parecía más amistoso había hecho conversación de inmediato. La niña no le agradó mucho y el pelirrojo ciertamente le miraba con rareza.

Cuando preguntaron por las casas a las que asistir, Draco había dicho de inmediato que slytherin pero Harry había mencionado gryffindor.

Draco había quedado en silencio, le miraba serio. Haciéndole una muda pregunta.

"¿Gryffindor?"

Pero Harry no respondió, solo miró a la ventana. No podía decirle a Draco porque no iría a la misma casa con él; mucho menos con esos dos niños extraños presente.

—puedes ser gryffindor también— murmuró, viendo el reflejo del rubio que seguía mirándole.

—sabes que soy de slytherin— fue la rápida y automática respuesta de Draco. Harry lo sabía.

—solo los magos tenebrosos van allá.

Harry volteo tan rapido su cabeza que sintió su cuello sonar, pero miró mal al pelirrojo. Draco de igual manera miró al otro niño. El pelirrojo les miró con evidente miedo.

—sí, solo los magos poderosos y tenebrosos van a slytherin, por eso es la casa de mi familia.— le había respondido de forma altanera Dragón.

—Draco, no...

—nada,— le dijo a Harry, con la mirada dolida pero una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios —tu en tu casa y yo a la mía. Esta bien.

Pero no lo estaban… Nada podía estar bien después de eso.

..::..

Cuando pasaron adelante a ver a qué casa serían elegidos, Harry fue primero. Después de varios minutos donde su corazón y mente parecían divididos habia rogado por ir a gryffindor, el sombrero había aceptado con algo de dudas y gritado su casa.

No vio la cara de Draco, sólo se acercó con una falsa sonrisa donde los otros gryffindor le aplaudían. cuando tocó a Draco; incluso antes de que el sombrero se posara por completo en su cabeza había dicho la casa de las serpientes. Entre aplausos mustios de esa casa, había escuchado cosas de sus compañeros que no le había agradado. "mortifago" era lo que más resonaba entre murmullos de los alumnos mayores, Harry sabía lo que era un mortifago, pero ni Draco ni su familia lo era.

Tal vez, si debio irse a slytherin como había pensado al inicio.

Pero ya había hecho su elección, errónea o no. Sólo le quedaba sonreír y hablar con quienes serían sus compañeros de casa.

Fingir que su corazón no dolía por abandonar a su amigo.

Definitivamente buscaría la forma para arreglar su pelea con Draco. No todo estaba perdido.

..::..

.::.

Continuará~

.::.

..::..

Frida/Frit- Hedwig*: Frida es un nombre femenino que significa paz y Hedwig significa batalla. Ambos provienen del germánico.

Me pareció curioso.

Kneazle: es un gato de dos colas. Peludo y de color entre castaño y rojizo. A veces se cruzan con gatos normales.

Notitas!: yey! He vuelto. Con un capítulo pobre y extraño. No está visto desde un punto de vista en específico. Pero necesitaba escribirlo de esta forma.

Se que han quedado más lagunas a los eventos que suceden. En el siguiente capítulo. Vemos un gran salto en el tiempo pero al menos sabremos que pasa con esta relación, entre Draco Y Harry ahora que ambos están en casas diferentes. También habrán mas cachorros ;p

Que mas.. que mas… O si. Por si no se dieron cuenta. Harry aquí no es Harry Potter, como ya lo mencioné. Aunque fue una decisión deliberada de parte de James también ayudó a que puedan esconderse.

Con respecto a lo que sucede con esta guerra y demás pues aún faltan dos capítulos. Hay personajes que aún tienen que aparecer y contar su historia como corresponde. :p


	8. Universo

**Luca, El primero de su nombre.**

 **Magnus, El primero de su nombre.**

 **Aquel que resplandece.**

 **Inmensidad, Magnificencia**

…

..::..

..

1995\. Julio.

Harry aterrizó de forma impecable en medio de aquella explanada. El sudor hacía que se le pegara la camiseta a su cuerpo pero al menos, había terminado su entrenamiento.

Su padre bajó un poco después, mirándole con una sonrisa torcida y orgullosa, una que Harry imitó.

Había sido un mes agotador, había terminado hacía un par de semanas su movido 4to año. Después de participar a la fuerza en el torneo de magos y coronarse como campeón de ella solo quería descansar, aparentemente su padre tenía otras ideas y como cada año, apenas terminado de bajar su maleta del expreso de Hogwarts, este le esperaba para que se fueran a entrenar.

Perdido en sus pensamientos iba cuando vio cerca de su campamento un brillo curioso. Sobre todo porque apenas y si era medio día.

La magia conocida les hizo seguir avanzando para ver a un ansioso can plateado que solía parpadear, a veces opacando su brillo y otras con fuerza iluminando. Cuando el patronus les vio, movió su cola y abrió el hocico.

"— _Será mejor que se vengan a la casa de inmediato… Los cachorros están por llegar—"_ y aquello había sido lo último de la voz de su padrino antes de que el fantasmagórico animal desapareciera.

Más que rápido comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, mientras Harry empequeñecía su indumentaria de entrenamiento; James hacía lo propio con la carpa. Una vez listos, se aplicaron unos _fregotego_ s y tomaron sus escobas. Volaron al pueblo más cercano. Necesitaban un traslador con urgencia.

...

—de seguro la casa estará llena— Habló Harry mientras bajaban de sus escobas y caminaban hasta la casa. Mirando a todos lados, levantaron la protección y la casa fue visible.

—espacio es lo que más tiene ese sitio— Mencionó James algo molesto. Nunca le había agradado Grimmauld Place.

Harry asintió mientras abrían la puerta como si se tratara de su casa.

La primavera pasada, la bonita casa de su tío Severus había sido completamente destruida por algunos mortifagos. Habían sido dos días de incesantes ataques.

Harry recuerda que había escapado del colegio en medio de las pruebas del torneo de magos, cuando supo de esto. No había sido el único en aparecer y por ello mismo no fue el único en ser regañado. Aunque eso no importaba ahora.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Harry era que los últimos dos años, los mortifagos habían hecho reaparición. Y se habían dedicado en pequeños pero potentes grupos a destruir a cada auror, cada casa y familia de auror que pudieran. Aquel ataque a l _a Hilandera_ no había sido el primero pero no había aguantado una segunda vez aunque ya habían pasado tantos meses.

Recuerda que tía Narcissa había dicho que era por las protecciones aún jóvenes en cuanto a la magia que se usaba.

Una casa con más antigüedad y con magia mas poderosa no seria rival para aquellos oscuros ataques.

Regulus le había insistido a su padrino que la casa Black era aquella casa que les traería protección a la familia. A la nueva familia. Los Snape-Black.

Sirius se había negado, incluso enojado con su hermano al nivel de no hablarle. No hasta que hace unos meses atrás, tío Sev les había comunicado que estaba esperando nuevamente. Sirius dio su brazo a torcer y volvió a la casa Black. Volvió a Grimmauld Place. Donde Walburga una vez le desheredo y tachó del árbol familiar.

Regulus había vuelto también ese día.

Los únicos herederos Black.

—¡ _Hady! ¡tío James_!— A coro, un par de pequeñas voces cantarinas hacían eco hasta que llegaron frente a los varones. Las revoltosas hijas de su padrino y tío Sev, sus 'hermanitas menores'. Con las manos llenas de betún y mostacilla. Con migas de pastelitos - asumió Harry - en la ropa. Corrieron a ellos para saludarles.

Ya tenían 5 años. Había pasado el tiempo rápidamente para Harry.

—¡Ehy! creí que se les habían acabado los pasteles!— Aquel era Regulus que con sus pasos apresurados llegaba hasta ellos. —Ya era hora— les dijo a ambos en cuanto les vio, tomó las escobas y las guardó tras la escala mientras les señalaba para que les acompañaran hasta el salón del fondo.

—Los demás están arriba. Nosotros subiremos en cuanto nos avisen.—

Harry de inmediato tomó a Eileen quien solía pedir siempre que Harry le cogiera en brazos. Ambas pequeñas eran muy unidas a sus 'hermanos mayores' y por supuesto, cada una tenía a su favorito.

—¿ _me has taido algo, Hady_?— preguntó inocentemente mientras una de sus manitas con nata le tocaba la mejilla para que le mire.

—mnhn tal vez.. depende de cómo se hayan portado— Harry parecía ajeno a las pegajosas manos, él estaba feliz de ver a quienes consideraba familia. Sobre todo…

— _valla, nos quedademos sin regalo ota vez_.— había dicho Selene quien caminaba junto a ellos.

—¡ _hedmana!_

— _ups._

Selene, quien solía ser más seca para decir las cosas solo se rió de la cara que su hermanita había hecho y corrió el último tramo para saltar a las piernas de Draco, quien estaba sentado mirando a la ventana encantada.

Aunque el panorama era falso, la resplandeciente luz del sol hacia que su lustroso y platinado cabello brillara, estaba corto, pero no como solía usarlo en el colegio, los mechones caían a los costados de su rostro, enmarcándolo, acunando sus bonitos pómulos y perfilando más su mentón.

— _tu boca, hedmano_ — le susurró Eileen. Y con su manita empujó su mentón hacia arriba. Justo cuando Draco se volteaba a verlo.

No fue más de un segundo pero una sombra de sonrisa y luego un simple — _Evans_ — de parte de Draco, quien de inmediato agarró a la morena en su regazo y mordió del panecito que aún le quedaba en su manita.

—Malfoy— respondió Harry a modo de saludo.

— _Dagon_.— pidió atención del rubio — _Hady no nos dadá nuestro degalo porque nos potamos mal..._ — puso cara de tristeza… una muy fingida tristeza. — _Hady y tu dicen lo mismo._

—¿ _po'que son asi ustedes do?... Somo sus hemanitas menodes, debedían mimanos.._.— había dicho la rubia Eileen.

Y de la nada dos nuevos pastelitos aparecieron en las pequeñas manos. Uno para ella y otro para Selene.

Harry tenía la intención de sentarse junto a Draco, ya que el rubio pareció dejarle un espacio, pero también sentía a su padre llegar en esos momentos y prefirió mantenerse de pie algo más alejado.

..::..

Regulus y James se habían quedado atrás unos pasos, procurando dejarle un poco de espacio a su hijo para que conviviera con las menores.

Regulus parecía incómodo en ese momento.

—¿sucede algo?— le preguntó James al menor Black. Este asintió algo renuente.

—Esta es la primera noche de luna llena que pasaré junto a mi hermano y Severus, yo…— James puso una mano en el hombro de Regulus, detuvieron sus pasos a medio camino.

—Por esta noche nosotros también estaremos contigo. No te preocupes, el sótano lo hemos reforzado bien y al menos los _weres_ con quienes compartimos no son como los salvajes de los que pudiste oír hablar.

James sabía que el temor del pequeño Regulus era no poder defenderse de Severus transformado en _lican_ , el cariño que tenía hacia su cuñado era uno de sus defectos - mismo que poseía Sirius, por ello nunca iban en contra de los deseos de Snape - y ello mismo le atemorizaba, de igual forma ya que él era el encargado de cuidar a las pequeñas, aunque los años anteriores ellas habían estado junto a sus padres en estas noches. Las pequeñas ya eran lo suficientemente mayores como para estar en sus dormitorios durante estas épocas.

Siguieron el camino hasta que llegaron a la entrada del salón. Sentado en una de las bancas junto a la ventana estaba el menor de los Malfoy con Selene en su regazo. Cerca de la entrada estaba su hijo con una embetunada Eileen en brazos.

—Draco, has crecido bastante desde la última vez...— dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Harry, quien sólo mordió del pastelito que la pequeña rubia le ofrecía.

— _Tio James_ ,— el mayor levantó una ceja, siempre se le hacía curiosa la forma de Draco para referirse a su persona —nos vimos en Junio, dudo que haya crecido mucho desde ese mes. Pero gracias.— James contuvo la sonrisa. Se merecía la actitud del menor, le había hecho daño después de todo.

Draco no le perdonaría tan rápido el haber alejado a Harry de su lado de aquella manera.

—¿¡cómo es que ustedes están comiendo otra vez!?— preguntó Regulus. Harry y Draco guardaron silencio, ellos que solían convivir con las pequeñas sabían del encantamiento que Kuki tenía en ellas. Esa elfa era quien más mimaba a las mellizas - él lo sabía porque Harry le había contado hacía un tiempo atrás como las niñas siempre tenían comida a la mano ya que Kuki se encargaba de ello -. Pero al parecer nadie le había informado aquello a Regulus.

—¿no creen que es mucho azúcar?— regaño Regulus.

— _Hoy hay luna llena tio Deggi, es nomal en nosotdas tened hambe_ — Y esa era la razón de Kuki para siempre tenerles cosas dulces a las pequeñas. Ellas alegaban, sobre todo cuando la luna llena se acercaba, que tenían demasiado apetito. Sus padres se habían resignado y solo podían mantenerlas sanas para que las pequeñas no se enfermaran con tanto azúcar.

Si bien las niñas no eran licántropos como Severus igualmente poseían la voracidad de los licanes y más que unos pocos exabruptos cuando se acercaba la luna. Remus le había dicho que era normal en los hijos de parejas de _weres_.

James sabía que Regulus seguía acostumbrándose a ellos. Sólo llevaba unos meses viviendo con las niñas.

—¡amitas!— una voz chillona, la de un pequeño elfo hizo eco en el salón —¡ya nacieron!— dijo y cuando vio a los recién llegados con algo de miedo en sus ojos desapareció.

—ese era Kimi, Aún está algo asustado con las caras poco conocidas.— expresó Regulus.

James recordaba a Kimi, quien era hijo de Kuki, la elfa lo había tenido hacía unos tres años atrás más o menos y el pequeño era bastante confiado,luego de lo sucedido en la Hilandera, había tomado algo de miedo a los desconocidos.

No podía culpar.

..::..

Regulus fue el primero salir del salón e ir hasta donde sus nuevos sobrinos estaban. James le siguió.

Draco se había puesto de pie con la pequeña en brazos cuando Harry inició su camino. Pero el rubio le jaló la manga de la camiseta deteniendo su andar. Las orbes verdes le observaron atento.

—espera un momento, Harry— sacó su varita y de inmediato les hizo un _fregotego_ a las pequeñas, desapareciendo los restos de crema, mostacilla y migas de sus cuerpecitos.

Ambas sintieron el remolón de magia y gritaron extasiadas. Draco acomodó a Selene en su cadera y avanzó pasando a dejar a Harry y Eileen.

— _Anda Hady, yo tambien quiedo conocee a mis hedmanitos_.— escuchó decir a la rubia menor. Y sonrió. Poco después escuchó sus pasos, pero él ya subía la escalera.

..::..

Harry sabía que parte de la magia de Draco era la que le cosquilleaba el vientre cada vez que le veía por mucho tiempo, dejándolo hipnotizado - un zombie idiota, como decían sus amigos leones -, cada vez le era más difícil controlar sus impulsos. Pero así mismo intentaba volverse mas y mas fuerte.

Mientras subía por las escaleras vio el cambio en la casa, los espacios abiertos y más iluminados. Recordó que durante las vacaciones de navidad, le había pedido a su padre que en vez de llevarlo a entrenar - como venían haciendo desde hacía 4 años atrás, cuando entró en Hogwarts - le dejara ayudar a su padrino a limpiar Grimmauld Place.

James se lo permitió pero no le quitó la vigilancia. No cuando había cierto rubio meneando su… moviéndose de aquí para allá junto a los demás amigos de su padrino; limpiando, reparando, espantando y eliminando maldiciones - la especialidad de su padre -.

Entonces; para año nuevo, ya estaban instalados.

Y ahora que julio estaba por terminar, Severus daría a luz a un par de cachorros nuevamente pero en su nuevo hogar.

Mientras, escuchaba a la pequeña Eileen y su incesante parloteo de todo lo que hizo ese mes. Harry sintió que se perdía de demasiadas cosas durante los viajes con su padre… Aunque no podía negar que la experiencia y anécdotas que aprendía de James eran invaluables.

La habitación estaba en el 4to piso, por lo que apenas subieron al segundo piso Harry tomó ventaja y pasó a Draco y la pequeña Selene. Una sonrisa torcida fue lo que vio Draco antes de subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

..::..

Draco sintió la magia de Harry arremolinarse a su alrededor cuando pasó con una risueña Eileen quien seguía con su cháchara. La sonrisa torcida de Harry - esa que lo hacía estremecer - fue lo último que vio antes de que le ganaran los pasos.

Desde su perspectiva podía ver la espalda del castaño. Ya no quedaba mucho del rellenito niño con quien solía jugar en su niñez. Pero no se quejaba, había podido agasajar su mirada de cuando le vió en el evento de la segunda prueba, unos meses atrás, sabía que Harry había desarrollado una 'bonita musculatura' durante estos años, estaba claro que era por el entrenamiento de su padre. Draco no le negaría aquello, definitivamente aquel entrenamiento estaba funcionando.

Harry subía los peldaños de dos en dos mientras sacudía un poco a Eileen quien ahora cantaba una muy muggle canción sobre el amor incondicional de una pareja… Selene también cantó algo similar a un coro.

Harry, que iba un poco más arriba se tambaleó ante el cantar de las niñas, de igual forma que le sucedió a él. Pero Harry, continuó con su subida desapareciendo por el pasillo al llegar al tercer piso, aún quedaba una escalera más.

—¿que han estado escuchado ustedes exactamente?— preguntó el rubio a la pequeña. Esta se encogió de hombros.

— _papito suele poned esas canciones en la dadio de los mugges_.— Draco asintió, había una sala pequeña en la que su padrino tenía una radio, a veces la encendía y escuchaba la estridente música muggle. aunque no siempre le gustaba lo que tocaba, a veces le había sorprendido derramando lágrimas cuando tocaban algo de 'la década de las flores'.

Finalmente llegó al cuarto piso. Vio a la pequeña Eileen agachada picando la mejilla de Harry con su dedo, mientras tenía unas barritas de regaliz en su otra mano. Este yacía en el suelo cuan largo era, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza.

— _se mudió_ — dijo la pequeña. Parecía poco afectada ante ese hecho.

Selene se había bajado de los brazos de Draco — _hay que sadtad sobe su estómago pada ve si es ciedto_ — le dijo a su hermana mientras intentaba saltar sobre Harry, pero el rubio le detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su cabello.

—vayan a ver a sus hermanitos ¿no estaban impacientes?— Ambas sonrieron, Eileen compartió su regaliz y tomando sus manitas, caminaron por el pasillo hacia la habitación de sus padres, al fondo.

Draco se acercó a Harry y de igual manera que lo había hecho Eileen había picado su mejilla. El estaba interesado en ver a los bebés pero… —levántate león idiota… Hay que ver _a los cachorros_.

Una mano le jaló del suéter jalándole al suelo. O al menos sobre el cuerpo en el suelo. Una exclamación de sorpresa fue todo lo que salió de sus labios. Harry seguía con sus ojos cerrados pero le tenía tomado de la cintura en un extraño abrazo.

Las manos de Draco, una aplastada por su cuerpo y la otra sobre el pecho de Harry se hicieron puños. Por impulsos idiotas como este es que él no podía pensar con claridad cuando tenía que mantenerse a raya.

Cuando abrió sus ojos - porque los había cerrado en algún momento intentando calmarse - vio la mirada verdosa de Harry, con ese brillo en su anhelante mirada enmarcado por gruesas pestañas oscuras y un bonito rostro serio pero tranquilo. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro.

Aun así, Harry no le besó. Solo acercó su rostro y apretó su cuerpo en un abrazo desesperado. Como si quisiera fundirse con él. El corazón de Draco dolía… Aunque por el estrambótico y desaforado latir del corazón de Harry no era el único que se sentía así.

Cuando sintió los brazos mas flojos alrededor de su cintura, se fue levantando de sobre encima. Draco se puso de pie seguido de Harry. El moreno retrocedió dos pasos y con la mandíbula apretada conteniendose miraba un costado.

Draco se acercó y le besó la mejilla. —voy a cobrarlas todas, Harry… una a una todas las que me has hecho. Solo espera y verás.— le había susurrado. Después se dio la vuelta y marchó al dormitorio al final del pasillo, ahí estaba su padrino y la familia.

..::..

Harry quedó quieto sosteniéndose de la baranda de la escala. Necesitaba calmar sus ansias antes de cualquier cosa. Desde que había decidido separarse del rubio en el primer año, se había estado conteniendo; por supuesto que él había comprendido de inmediato la atracción que Draco ejercía en él. Pero por mas que se lo dijeran los sentimientos que tenía por Draco eran desde mucho antes que _su_ Dragón despertara su poder.

Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras respiraba profundamente. Debía enfocarse en otras cosas de momento, ya tendría tiempo en el futuro para estar con Malfoy.

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras relajaba un poco el cuerpo. Caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo. Del otro lado de la puerta escuchaba murmullos y a sus hermanitas chillar de alegría. Sonrió un poco mientras entró.

…::...

Harry fue el último en entrar a la habitación. Todos los mayores conversaban mientras las pequeñas estaban a los costados de Severus quien sonreía ante lo que sus pequeñas le contaba.

Sirius, Remus y James estaba cerca de la ventana, mientras Narcissa, Regulus y Lucius con cuidado le entregaba uno de los recién nacidos a Draco.

Harry se acercó a Severus y le besó la mejilla felicitándolo por su nuevo alumbramiento..

Severus con desgana pero con cariño, le revolvió los cabellos al castaño. Harry luego fue con su padrino y en un mudo abrazo le felicitó. Este sonrió.

Saludó a Remus y luego fue a conocer a los bebés. Draco se sentó en el taburete a los pies de la cama mientras Harry saludaba escuetamente a Lucius quien con una indiferente alegría le respondía el saludo.

Lucius no le perdonaría tan fácilmente. Harry sabía que se merecía esa actitud del mayor - Incluso si parecía algo infantil para el resto -.

—¿Quieres tomarlo en brazos?— Le preguntó Narcissa con una sonrisa tranquila. Harry asintió y tomó al pequeño bulto entre sus manos.

Con su andar de siempre se sentó junto a Draco. Ahora, este pequeño momento les pertenecía a ellos y las preciadas cargas en sus regazos.

Al igual que años atrás, ambos alucinaron con las pequeñas criaturas. Dos varoncitos habían nacido en la familia Snape-Black.

Las pequeñas dejaron a su papi para abrazar a ambos jóvenes por la espalda. Mientras miraban por sobre los hombros a los recién nacido.

—Si antes, apenas podía diferenciar a este par por el color de su cabello— le dijo a Draco mientras señalaba a las menores —con este par estoy jodido.

—Harry, cuida tu lenguaje— Le advirtió Narcissa, Harry sonrió apenado. —Ambos llevan pulseras tejidas por Severus, en la mano izquierda— y señaló a Draco —es Luca y quien la tiene en la derecha— señalando al bebé que Harry cargaba —es Magnus.

— _son como la nuestas_ — dijo alegre Eileen mientras le mostraba su brazo derecho. De igual forma Selene mostraba su bracito izquierdo. Ambas llevaban unas bonitas pulseras de un rojo oscuro y mate.

— _son como las tuyas, Hady_ — le dijo Selene, señalando las que Harry llevaba en ambas muñecas.

De pronto, la alegría se le fue de golpe, él sabía lo que sus brazaletes tejidos significaban, pero ¿Por qué los hijos de su padrino las llevaban también? Miró con preocupación a Sirius.

Este, le miró entre culposo y ligeramente divertido.

—te dije que se iba a asustar— habló Severus.

—tranquilo Harry. Solo son para _el mal de ojo_. Esta casa aun posee mucha mala energía y no queremos que dañe a los más pequeños.

—aún hay habitaciones con cerrojos* porque hay cosas que debemos eliminar.— Draco le dio un leve codazo.—Podrías ayudar.

Harry miró a su padre. Este asintió casi a regañadientes. —podemos quedarnos hasta tu cumpleaños Harry.

El menor sonrió. Acarició las pelusas negruzcas del infante. —Magnus…— miró al bebé que con delicadeza Draco cargaba. Unas pelusas igual de negras se asomaban entre la diminuta gorra verde pastel. —Luca—

— _El que resplandece_ — y meció con cariño Draco.

— _E inmensidad_ — continuó Harry. Ambos se vieron y sonrieron.

…

..

Grimmauld place había alojado durante siglos a la honorable familia Black. Sin embargo en vez de mantener aquel resplandor de los primeros días, la casa se había convertido en una versión lúgubre y penosa de lo que alguna vez fue. Por ello mismo la llegada de Luca y Magnus a este lugar simbolizaba _la nueva luz_ _que iluminará_ _de forma magnánima_ todo lo que la nueva familia Black significaba.

Luca y Magnus llegaron una tarde a finales de Julio, a pocos días del cumpleaños de quien considerian su hermano mayor. De quien aprenderían travesuras - así como de Draco a salirse con la suya usando bonitas palabras -, junto a sus hermanas causarían alboroto en Hogwarts, aunque no como uno pensaría.

Aquel futuro brillante les haría crecer con la curiosidad a flor de piel y por sobre todo ansiosos de conocer aquel que sería su compañero de travesuras.

…

..

.

Continuará…

…

..

.

*Según los planos del número 12 de Grimmauld Place que estaban en Pottermore, hay al menos 10 habitaciones mágicamente expandidas que están en la casa y que no se sabe que albergaban.

Había olvidado que los niños de 5 años no pronuncian bien las palabras, gracias a una de mis primas pude escribir los diálogos de Selene y Eileen. :P

Habían tantas cosas que quería incluir en este capítulo, pero al final traté de dedicarme solo al momento y poco al pasado. Ya en el siguiente capítulo desarrollaré la relación de Lucius y Remus.


End file.
